The Cursed Tongue
by Hanyou-Kyo
Summary: I was born different. I was brought up different. It didn't take me long to realize I was different... I was cursed. But it didn't matter at first, my life was never my own anyway. Until I met him. Then things began to change. LXOC
1. Chocolate hazlenut crunch bars rock

Disclaimer; Alas, Death note I own not.

L: Of course, that would be most illogical. Someone of your brain capacity could never create such a well thought out manga, it takes someone with skill. Something you do not possess.

So called unskilled author: ….

*BANG*

*L has collapsed miraculously onto the floor*

Hanyou Kyo: Please enjoy! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Kurai<strong>

The night was perfect, my favorite kind. Overcast with clouds and shadow, made even more prominent by the pearly light of the crescent moon. It shone, no more than a slither of light within the dark sky, smirking like a silver smile. These nights sent electricity into my veins. They made my fingers curl with excitement, and it was about time too. I had been waiting long and hard for the damn moon to make it to this stage, and now it was finally here. With a cackle I turned my attention back to my prey.

The human stared at me, realization dawning upon his face. I curved my lips into a sadistic smile as the truth finally set in.

"BUT YOU CAN'T!" he screamed, no longer caring if anyone heard him.

I chuckled, _humans_ could be so amusing.

"I can do anything I like, and besides you are beginning to bore me." I said with an air of disinterest.

Panic streaked his features, creasing his forehead, thinning his lips, whitening his skin. I greedily drank in every detail. I breathed in his fear, his anger, his resentment. I have never tasted something so _sweet, _so _bitter_ in years. I relished in it. Yes, humans were an excellent source of entertainment, but everything has its time. Now it was his.

With one fluid move I whipped my note out from the cloak encircling me. I held it open on my palm, a black feathered quill poised above an accursed page. _Time to die human, _I thought gleefully. His face paled further, his half crazed eyes trained on the note. Desperation clawed at his throat, I could smell it. Human emotions are _so_ interesting, wouldn't you agree? Especially the kind that overtake humans. Love, anger, jealously, _fear_. In my time here I seem to have acquired a taste for all of them, particularly the latter. Well, mother always did say I was a sadist. She'd be so proud if she could see me now.

He laughed nervously, sweat beading on his forehead. He took a step forward and spoke, his eyes never leaving the note. Instinctively I dug my claws into the worn leather, possessiveness kicking in. I do so hate to share.

"Come on Kurai, you won't kill me. I have so much more to show you, surely your just a little bit curious, I'll rob for you, kill, mug, kidnap, I'll do anything!" his voice took on a higher octave of desperation. "So many more emotions, and I'll kill anyone too! Men, women, even children for Christ's sake!" he babbled.

I watched him, feeling my interest dwindle. It always ended like this. Sure, humans were great entertainment when they thought they were safe. That made them unpredictable. But when threatened with death they all acted the same, boring. It wouldn't be long before he started begging.

"PLEASE Kurai!"

Bingo.

I stared at the human before me. Just moments ago he had been brimming with confidence, an arrogant, ego fueled fool. Now he was reduced to a cowering insect, a worm. I felt a flicker of emotion stir inside me. Baffled I concentrated on it, confused as to what it was.

Hate… it was hate.

I felt my eyes widen. I was actually… actually _feeling _something? But that should be impossible. A Shinigami doesn't feel anything, well except boredom I suppose.

But no, it was definitely there, squirming away. And it wasn't just directed at him, I realized. It was directed at all humans.

I hate all humans… how interesting.

Grinning like a Cheshire cat I began stroking my pen delicately across the page with slow deliberate movements. If I was going to hate humanity, why not make it suffer? Starting with this fool.

He watched in horror as I worked my pen. With a strangled cry he ran at me, spit dribbling down his chin like a rabid dog (minus the floppy ears). His charge ended in vain, passing right through me. I laughed, very much amused. Torturing was a lot more fun then I had counted on it being.

With a flourish I finished his name, and held it up to him.

"Ten seconds…" I sang.

He ran, as I predicted.

"Nine…"

He screamed, just as I predicted.

"Eight…"

He stumbled and fell, just as I predicted.

"Seven…"

His ankle was twisted, but he continued anyway, just as I predicted.

"Six…"

I heard the bone crunch, breaking just as I predicted.

"Five…"

He stopped, eyes suddenly wide. He turned to me, a hand suddenly gripping his chest. I cackled a full blown laugh.

"Looks like I lied." I stated.

With a scream he fell to his knees, ripples of pain constricting his chest. Blood spurted from his mouth, staining the pavement. Oh the pleasure of death. Lazily I made my way over to the human, and stood over him. I lowered my mouth to his ear, sending a chill through his body.

"Have a nice time in Nothing, Akira Dono." I chuckled.

And with that I pulled the note out of his jacket, _my _note.

"Oh and don't worry bout me pal, I'll be occupied for a long time ridding the earth of humanity's existence, so boredom won't be a problem… for a while at least."

I left, a sickening smile occupying my mouth. This was going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Six months later<strong>

I watched as the woman fell to the ground, eyes dead and lifeless. The dull thud of her body echoed inside the alleyway. That was my eleventh victim in six months. Hissing under my breath I removed my note from her cold, clammy hands. They weren't dying quick enough. How was I to rid the world of humanity if I kept going at this sluggish pace? No, it wouldn't do. I was already beginning to bore of it anyway. I needed to kill quicker. But that bought me back around to the question of _how?_ I couldn't kill _all _of them. That would alert the king, and as much as I hated humans I didn't fancy dying. I gulped, gripping my throat.

No, I needed another way. A quick, painless way that left my hands clean. What I needed was a puppet, someone to do my dirty work for me. But what other Shinigami would be willing to do so? We don't interact much, save the occasional gamble. So, that wasn't an option.

I crossed my legs and floated above the dead woman, turning upside down. My forehead creased in concentration, my eyebrows drew together. Come on, think Kurai! You worthless piece of… My thoughts were interrupted by a cry. A high pitched wail that made my eardrums vibrate in protest.

Opening them I spotted the source. A young girl, probably only about sixteen years old (if my sense of human years was anything to go by that is) was walking hurriedly across the street. She was carrying a babe in her arms. The babe was a newborn (that much I could tell) and was really _very _small. It looked like a scrunched up baby piglet, all pink and wrinkled. I never saw the appeal in… _children._

The mother (I'm guessing) was wrapped up tight in a purple raincoat, shivering violently. She was looking around suspiciously at the stream of people passing her, as though to weed out a potential threat. My interest piqued as I floated across the street, heedless of the traffic. Her name was Mai Futo. Her dying date was, 45 years, sixteen months, 46 hours, 22 minutes, and 4 seconds away.

The rain hammered onto her pale skin, turning her lips an icy blue. She had honey brown hair, strewn with wisps of chocolate. Her eyes were deep brown pools which drew you into their depths and left you swirling within the tasty currents of coco goodness. I love chocolate. It's the best damn thing about this world.

The girl turned suddenly, head bent low. I tasted worry, fear, and shame. Enthralled in my discovery of the girl I followed, entering the cool recesses of another alleyway. That's the great thing about cities, there's always a lonely, dark place to drag people to. You'd think people would learn by now and get rid of the things… then again, where's the fun in that?

The girl was hovering over a bin, placed helpfully under a rubbish chute. The dull metal square was brimming with black, plastic bags. The revolting smell of waste hung like a cloud over the bin, attracting flies and… other creatures. Mai glanced down at the babe in her arms, her face strained with shame and sorrow.

"I'm so sorry." she whispered.

Planting a kiss on the babe's head she began to cry, silently. The tears rolled like crystals down her cheeks, mingling with the rain. She placed the babe in the bin, tucking its blanket more securely around it.

And then she ran… as fast as her legs could carry her.

The last thing I saw was her purple raincoat, flapping in the wind.

I smirked. So humans abandoned their own? They really were a sickening race.

I turned to leave, my troubles returning now that my distraction was gone. My brain began flicking rapidly through my options again. I had every intention of just floating away, forgetting everything about the ordeal I had just witnessed.

But then the babe began crying bloody murder.

For one with so little lungs it made a hell of a noise. Eyebrow twitching in irritation I turned to it, knowing full well it could see me. Children up to the age of two can see a Shinigami, a lesson I learned very well on several of my trips into the human world.

I'll never forget that stupid petting zoo, just thinking of those damned dwarfed humans grabbing me made me shudder. Children seemed to think I was a toy at that age, and the mothers certainly didn't like it when an invisible force threw their tykes through the air. The babe grew louder, glaring at me through slit, wrinkled eyes.

Growling I picked it up, dangling it by the leg.

"Well what do ya want?"

The babe stared at me with round eyes, the same shade of brown the mother had owned. I was gonna need another hit at this rate, the cravings were already setting in. I jiggled it by the leg, wondering just what the hell I was supposed to do. The babe laughed. Intrigued I jiggled it again, smiling when it had the same affect. Smirking I threw it into the air, and caught it. This only seemed to entertain it more.

"Brave little thing aren't ya." I murmured.

It stared at me, opening its mouth as if to answer. That's when it hit me, an idea. It was brilliant, absolutely, bloody brilliant. I grinned, tickling the babe's chin.

"I bet your hungry, lets get you something to eat."

I left the babe in the bin, before bobbing around the corner into a convenience store. It was packed full of offers and deals, colours and shapes desperate to entice the humans. Ah, gluttony. Not my favourite sin by far, but one of the more entertaining ones I'll admit. I scanned the shelves, looking for the necessities. Well, before my eyes landed on some hazelnut crunch chocolate bars that is. Yep, the cravings were kicking in.

Chewing loudly on chocolate, I looked around.

Mother always did say I was a pig, she'd be so proud.

A few late night shoppers were mulling about. I spotted a teenage boy nicking alcohol, two old, haggard women buying cigarettes, a withered hobo pushing his trolley around, and a young girl carrying more than half a dozen children. This was humanity at its lowest.

They didn't notice the floating baby bottle, chocolate bar, and the bottle of milk flying pass them. They were too wrapped up in their own pathetic lives. Even the girl behind the counter, a lazy, pierce ridden blonde smacking her lips together over a wad of bubblegum didn't notice. I unwrapped another chocolate bar, stuck a piece on each of my claws and continued to munch. The addictive, warm stuff melted in my mouth, taking over my senses.

Did I mention chocolate is the best bloody thing in this world?

I reached the bin once more, hoping from foot to foot as the brown goodness slithered down my throat. I couldn't help but moan contently, hmmm maybe _I_ was a bit of a glutton. The babe was where I had left it. I waggled the milk at it. "Din dins darlin."

I made up the baby bottle, a challenging aspect in its self when you remember I have four foot long claws.

Then I pulled out my second Death note.

And set a page alight.

And then shoved the ashes into the baby bottle.

I watched in glee as they dissolved. Never knew they did that. I proceeded to feed the babe.

It drank hungrily, heedless of what was passing down its tiny throat. I cackled as loud as I could, my lungs protesting against the unusual strain. This experiment was going to be _so much FUN!_ I popped another hit of chocolate into my mouth, wondering if this is what humans meant by getting high.

After downing the bottles entire contents, the babe burped contently. It looked up questioningly at me, and then held out its arms. I picked the babe up, holding it awkwardly by its wrists. Yes, looking at the babe I knew it would work. This small wrinkled, pink blob was going to become my ultimate weapon.

"Your mine now little one, my experiment, and possibly my solution. You're the solution to the existence of man kind."

And with that I flew high, taking the babe with me. I stared down at the nightlife below in the city, more excited than I've ever been. Well even if I wasn't what humans considered high, I certainly felt it was a good way of describing how I was feeling right now.

"Just wait humans." I growled.

The babe gurgled its agreement.

"I know, I can't wait either." I cackled.

Let the experiment begin.

* * *

><p>*Standing triumphantly on table over laptop*<p>

Hanyou Kyo: MUHAHAHA, what do ya think of that L? Kurai is one bad assed Shinigami wouldn't you agree?

*Raises the ice pack from his head, staring at the useless author*

L: … I have read better

*Bang*

Hanyou Kyo: Thanks for reading! ^_^


	2. Shinigami don't lie

Disclaimer: Death note I own not.

*Waving tiredly form a corner holding a laptop, mushrooms growing on head*

Hanyou Kyo: Kon'nichiwa, I have been slaving away on this chapter (which is _reeeally _long -_-) all day and night, and have finally finished it!

L: A lack of sleep deprives your brain

*Throws mushroom at L*

Hanyou Kyo: Your one to talk! Besides you're the muse whispering in my ear all night!

L: … Hearing voices is a sign of insanity

*Bang*

Hanyou Kyo: Enjoy ^-^

* * *

><p><strong>England, 12:45pm<strong>

**Mrs Jones**

I inhaled the sweet scent of green tea, allowing the swirling vapours to absorb my troubles.

I gazed out over the garden. Aches of lush plants lay before me, pruned and clipped to perfection. A rare glimmer of sunlight had graced the day with golden rays, stroking the green grass with warm, caressing hands. The summer breeze carried the delicious scent of ripe apples, tantalizingly sweet. We have five apple trees, all planted in a row at the end of the garden. It seems only yesterday we were planting them as saplings, how time flies eh?

I smiled, watching Mazy and Daisy chase each other around the garden. I know, having two dogs with rhyming names is _really _cheesy. But it had seemed like a good idea at the time. Well, John had warned me… then again when do I ever listen to what John tells me?

I turned to my husband, sat with his legs crossed reading the newspaper. He looked so tranquil, in fact _everything _looked tranquil. It was all so normal, so… usual. It would be so easy to give into the flow of things, to forget everything and pretend. But I couldn't.

Everything was not normal.

It had been three days since our trip to the clinic. Three days of acting as though everything was fine, as though my heart wasn't breaking, as though the squirming thought at the back of my head didn't exist. But it did, and it was driving me insane.

John may not want to talk about it, but _I_ did. I had to. I couldn't handle it on my own. I wasn't strong enough.

I pointedly placed my teacup on the table, straightening my back and folding my hands on my lap. This was my fighting position, the position I used when I was hell bent on winning an argument.

"… John."

He looked up, a pleasant smile occupying his mouth.

"We have to talk about it sometime dear."

Click, like a light the smile flickered from existence. He turned his attention back to the newspaper, his moustache bristling.

"There's nothing to discuss Dianne." he replied stubbornly.

I brought my fist down onto the table, consequently spilling my tea. I ignored the desire to clean and faced John, allowing the full force of my glare to scold him like red hot iron.

"Damn it John! You know there is!"

A resigned sign escaped John's lips. Reluctantly he met my gaze, his face haggard and tired. He looked so much older, scary when you consider we're only a young couple. I realized then this has been hurting him a lot more than he let on, that it had been eating away at him just as it had me. I reached over and grasped his hand.

Softening my tone I repeated, "We have to talk about it sometime love."

He was silent for a long moment… and then he nodded. It was only once and it was quick at that, but finally he was thinking straight. I rubbed the back of his hand comfortingly, then stood abruptly and disappeared inside the house. I searched hurriedly through the cupboards, until I found _it._ I grabbed a cloth from the sink too.

I reappeared outside to find John in the exact same position, staring into space deep in thought. I turned my attention to the spillage first, quickly wiping it up with a certain expertise. After that was dealt with I placed _it _directly in front of John.

An adoption leaflet.

* * *

><p><strong>A few months later<strong>

"Here you go, all ready now." the nurse said, easing the baby into my awaiting embrace.

The new weight in my arms felt so natural, so _right _that I was at a loss for words. The months of signing papers, background checks, and visits disappeared altogether as I looked down at the lovable creature in my arms. I admit, John had sped things along using his company's reputation, but for us it had still been a long time. Now though we finally had our baby. A girl, a beautiful baby girl.

My daughter.

I turned to John, knowing a look of pure love and adoration was adorning my face. John smiled. He was stood to the side a little with his hands clasped behind his back, allowing me time to greet our new daughter alone. Practically glowing I moved to his side, showing him the bundle of joy I held to my chest.

He looked down at the baby, before hesitantly laying a gentle hand on the baby's head.

"She's beautiful." he said.

"She's _perfect._" I exclaimed, pride bursting from my chest.

The baby gurgled, looking up with round chocolate eyes. I felt I could loose myself in those eyes, as though currents of chocolate would whisk me away at any moment. A little reluctantly I handed her to John. I know it was right to take turns, but I hate to share. I'm a little bit immature I suppose.

John held her as though she were a china doll, as delicate as a butterfly's wing. His kind face radiated with warmth, gentle rays of honey gold light. He tickled her chin, earning a questioning look from the baby. Any sense of selfishness I had felt melted away as I watched John cradle her, I always knew he'd make a great dad.

"Would you like any help booklets?"

Startled out of my daydream, I turned around. A nurse was looking at me curiously, holding out a booklet titled; 'The new parents guide'. I smiled politely, but shook my head.

"Its alright, I've read every book I could get my hands on in the past few months."

The nurse nodded understandingly. She was a small thing, with mousey hair and blue eyes. But she had a strong voice, a quality I found very appealing in itself. She began making up the tiny cot my daughter had been using, readjusting the pillows and sheets. A thought hit me.

"Um excuse me."

She looked up.

"I was just wondering how we choose her name, I mean do we sign a paper or something?"

The nurse looked surprised. "Oh, didn't anyone tell you? She already has a name"

I frowned. "But I thought that was just used to identify her at the hospital, surely we can change it"

The nurse shook her head, glancing at John and the baby. "She was found with a tag pinned to her blanket, with her name on it, so all of her official records have that name written down. You could _call_ her another name, maybe make it a middle name, but officially she's called Ryoko"

The nurse shrugged. "Personally I think it's quite pretty"

I opened my mouth and then snapped it shut again. I was _not_ going to let something so silly interrupt our happiness. It was only a name, and like the nurse said we could just call her something else. It was strange though, to think that a mother had travelled all the way from Japan just to abandon a baby. It was strange, and to be truthful I found it disgusting.

"Dianne! She just laughed I swear she did!" John exclaimed.

And once again I'm drawn back into the bubble of happiness, all worries gone. Suddenly I got an idea.

"Chloe, lets call her Chloe." I said, walking over to the pair.

John contemplated it. "Hmmm… I like it."

I nodded, still smiling. John wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me into a group hug. I watched Chloe, a warm glow emanating from me like a cloud. _You may have been _**her**_ Ryoko, but you're _**my**_ Chloe_, I think. And I believe it with all my heart. After all, all three of us deserve to be happy. And we will be. I turn to John, grinning.

"Let's go home love."

* * *

><p><strong>Two years later<strong>

**Ryoko**

"Daddy! Look, look!"

I ran into daddy's study, grinning from ear to ear. He was sat behind his desk, typing away on his computer. He looked up from the screen, his eyes enlarged by his work glasses. I think he looks like an insect.

"What is it dear?" he asked.

I passed his bookshelves and walked around his desk. I love Daddy's study, it's warm and cosy. I stand beside Daddy, holding the paper behind my back. I can't wait to show him!

"Look what I did at playgroup today! Miss Clarke said it was really, reeeeally good!"

I held out the paper. On it I had written my own name. I thought it looked like a bunch of squiggles, but Miss Clarke had said it was very good. Daddy takes the paper, and chuckles.

"This is very good Chloe, very good indeed." he praised.

I smiled wider. "I'll show you how I did it!"

I climbed onto his lap, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen from his desk. I narrowed my eyes in focus, digging my pen deep into the paper. Finally I finish it, holding it up triumphantly.

"See!"

Daddy nodded, ruffling my hair. "Yes, its very good sweetheart."

Puffed up with pride I thought of another idea, another way to earn daddy's praise. "Let me write daddy's name!"

He laughed, quickly scrib/bling on the same piece of paper. "Alright, just copy these letters down, okay honey"

I nodded, sticking my tongue out as I concentrated. These letters were a little bit harder, but I got the hang of it eventually. I held my work up proudly.

"There! John Jones!" I exclaimed.

Behind my left ear I suddenly felt a cold breeze, it tickled my earlobe like an icy finger. I heard a cackle, a cold, heartless cackle. I shivered, spinning around franticly. There was nothing there… but I couldn't shake the feeling something was watching me. Daddy frowned.

"Is something wrong hun?"

I nodded, my eyes wide with fear. "I thought I heard something."

His answering smile was relieved. "I'm sure it's just your imagination." he said.

Daddy patted my head and picked up my paper. He lifted me from his lap, placing me carefully on the floor. He then walked over to the bulletin board and pinned my paper to it, admiring it proudly.

"There, why don't you get your mother, she'll be thril…"

He stopped, eyes wide. I walked over to him. "Daddy… what's wrong?"

He didn't answer. Suddenly he coughed, clutching his chest. Blood spurted from his mouth, staining the carpet. His eyes bulged from their sockets, his skin turned translucent white. He fell to his knees, choking on his own blood. I screamed. His body started twitching, shaking like a leaf. I didn't know what to do. I panicked, falling to daddy's side. I tugged on his sleeve, tears streaming down my face.

"Daddy, DADDY! What's wrong?"

He bolted up, spitting more blood from his mouth. I screamed again. I backed away as quickly as I could, running out the door.

"MUMMMY, MUMMY HELP!" I shouted.

I raced blindly down the hall. I heard footsteps ahead. Mummy appeared, flustered and sweating. Her eyes were wild with panic.

"Chloe, Chloe what's wrong?"

I ran head first into Mummy, sobbing uncontrollably. "Da… daddy, he's h… hurt" I cried.

Mummy crouched down to me, holding me by the shoulders.

"Listen hun, I need to check on daddy. Stay here and wait for nana, she'll be here in a moment, okay?"

Her voice sounded calm but I knew better. Mummy was terrified, it was written across her face. I nodded, allowing Mummy to go to Daddy. I watched as she entered the study. I heard her shriek of fear, the panicked, soothing words she began murmuring, the call for an ambulance. I realized I was shaking. Silently I slid down onto the floor, hugging my knees to my chest.

I began to rock, forcing myself to believe it was all a lie. This wasn't really happening, I was dreaming, I had to be.

Then I heard it… that heartless laugh again. I looked up, already knowing I wouldn't see anything. I was right, there was only thin air. Suddenly I was angry.

"GO AWAY!" I shrieked.

Then I curled up again, determined to block it out. But I still heard mummy, still heard daddy, and still heard that heartless cackle. I cried into the night, the flashing blue lights whizzing by in a blur.

By the time I finally realized what was happening, daddy was… gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Funeral<strong>

He's gone. Daddy's gone.

Buried.

I gave him a white rose, and my paper. The last thing he held before he… died. Mummy said he went to heaven, that angels took him. I don't think they did. Daddy was in too much pain to have been taken by angels. Unless angels are bad. Very bad.

I was curled up under an apple tree, watching the people inside my house talk and eat. They had all known daddy, but to me they were strangers. Sympathetic men and women dressed in black suits and skirts, looking down at me with pitying eyes. It had gotten to the point were I couldn't stand it anymore. And so I ran outside, away from their pity, away from the strained smiles, away from daddy's world.

Nana and granddad were there too, but I found little comfort in them. Nana only gave me a formal hug, before readjusting my dress. Granddad was too occupied with daddy's friends to even greet me, we've never been that close. Mummy's too sad to talk to me about daddy yet, she just acts as though nothings changed.

Everything has changed.

I dug my nails into the dirt, closing my eyes and breathing in the fresh air. The night was peaceful, it seemed even the rain deemed daddy's funeral important enough to hold back. I was thankful, daddy always did hate rain.

"_Why so sad Ryoko?"_

My eyes flew open. Some… _something _was standing over me. It looked like a skeleton, dressed in a black, tattered cape. Its face was a white mask, flicking over its left ear. Its eyes were purple, split with thin, green pupils. I stared openly, noticing its long, black claws. They looked sharp. It laughed at me, flashing sharp yellow teeth.

"What's the matter? Don't you remember me?" it asked.

I shook my head, unable to form any words. It chuckled again.

"I suppose you wouldn't, you were only a babe when I found you."

Its voice sent shivers down my spine. It was low and mocking, almost song like. But for some reason I wasn't scared. It was like I knew this… thing.

"Why did you call me Ryoko?" I asked.

Slowly a smile spread over its face. "Because that's your name."

"No its not, my name's Chloe."

It put its arms lazily behind its head, picking its feet up. It sat on thin air. I stared, amazed.

"Chloe is the name those _humans_ gave you, Ryoko is the name I gave you, well one of them, and since I found you first I think I have a better claim to your name." it told me, uninterested.

My eyebrows flew to my forehead. "_You_ found me first?"

It nodded.

"Who are you?" I asked bewildered.

It smirked. "I am Kurai, a Shinigami. Or a death god if you prefer English."

Suddenly it bent down, centimetres away from my face. I stared into demonic eyes.

"And _you _are Ryoko, and _you_ killed that mortal you called daddy." Kurai whispered.

My mouth went dry with fear, my heart hammered inside my chest. "No I didn't! I loved daddy!" I shouted.

It chuckled. "Maybe so but you still killed him."

My hand flew to my mouth, I was shaking. "B… but how… I wouldn't… I didn't"

My tongue felt heavy, I couldn't get my words out. Kurai only seemed entertained.

"Yes you _did_ _Ryoko_, you have a gift and I've been waiting for nearly three years to see it in action. And now that I have I want to use it, _you,_ _Ryoko _will rid the world of _humans._"

I stared at Kurai, my brain trying to follow what was being said. "NO! I don't want to" I stormed.

Kurai didn't even flinch. "Yes, Ryoko. This world is being poisoned by humans, and _you're_ the solution"

I put my hands over my ears, refusing to listen. "No, no, NO, humans aren't bad. Daddy wasn't bad, mummy isn't bad! You're a liar Kurai!"

I felt clawed hands remove my own hands, I flinched at the touch.

"Then I'll show ya."

I gasped as the ground disappeared. I felt the wind rush through my hair, the air escape my lungs. Kurai carried me around the house, chuckling darkly at my discomfort. He placed me on a branch of the old oak tree, directly in front of the studies' window. I haven't been in there since daddy died.

Inside of it now was mummy, holding her head in her hands behind the desk. Nana and granddad were stood at the door. The window was open, allowing me to hear them. Fear struck me as I realized I'd be in trouble if I was caught. A cackle sounded in my ear.

"Don't worry _Ryoko_, they can't see you."

I relaxed, turning my attention to the scene inside the house.

"Dianne you need to make a choice, you can't keep putting it off!" Nana shouted.

Mummy only shook her head. Aspirated nana turned to granddad, gesturing at mummy.

"Tell her George!"

Granddad coughed softly, taking a step toward mummy. "Julie is right Dianne, you need to choose sooner or later pet."

Mummy jerked her head up, her eyes swollen and red. "How can you expect me to decide just like that? She's my daughter for Christ's sake!"

"But that's exactly our point! She isn't _your _daughter!" nana yelled.

I froze. I… wasn't her daughter?

Mummy crumpled in on herself, looking defeated. Nana carried on.

"Now that… John's gone we have to think about the future. If you can't look after Chloe on your own then allow us to. She needs to be properly prepared, after all she's going to inherit both John's business and money when she turns eighteen."

George nodded his agreement with every point nana made. I felt numb.

"And in the state you are now Dianne I think it would bee wisest to allow Chloe to live with us." Nana ended bluntly.

Mummy looked furious, scarily so. She stood, fists shaking in anger. Forcing herself to act calm she walked over to the door, and opened it.

"I think its best you leave now, without Chloe." She stated.

Both nana and granddad looked at her sadly, and then complied. Nana gave mummy one last pitying look, and then re-entered the crowd of mourners. Mummy collapsed onto the floor, sobbing.

I was still in shock. Slowly Kurai lifted me from the tree, and flew me back to the apple trees. Kurai put me down carefully, and… laughed. Kurai cackled sadistically, enjoying my pain. Tears overflowed as I glared.

"Ha ha, now do you see Ryoko,_ humans_ are disgusting creatures that need to be eliminated. The parents you thought you had lied to you, your real parents abandoned you and left you to die. _I'm_ the only one who really gives a damn about you, even if it is for my own selfish reasons."

Kurai waited for me to say something. I remained silent. Kurai waved a hand in front of my face, head cocked to the side.

"Oi, are you listening to me?"

Furiously I wiped the tears away, facing the Shinigami. "You said I killed da… John, how did I do it?" I asked.

Kurai's smile was slow and sly. "You called him by his name, while picturing his face. You, Ryoko are a living, breathing death note. Able to kill anyone with a name and a face in mind."

I listened intently, eyes gleaming.

"So kiddo, have you finally accepted your fate?"

I nodded once, feeling my emotions drain away. "Daddy lied, mummy lied, nana and granddad lied. I was left to die." My voice was flat. "Kurai saved me, Kurai is the only one to admit the truth. You even admitted you are only care for selfish reasons"

Kurai cackled again. "So I'm the only one you trust eh?"

I nodded.

"Then I'll train ya kid, I'll show you the evil of humans, I'll show you the vermin of this world, and together we'll get rid of it."

He brought a chocolate bar out of his cape and started munching. "Hmmmm, its gonna be a lot of work though, I may get bored if I have to show you _everything._" he said, his mouth full of chocolate.

I looked up at him, tears still streaming down my face. "Show me."

I knew now Kurai had been right all along. Everyone had lied, I was alone in this world. Kurai was the only one I could trust to tell the truth.

Chloe was gone, buried on a piece of paper alongside daddy.

I was Ryoko now.

* * *

><p>Hanyou Kyo: A quick shout out to LightningStar 0.o, theawsomesarah, SasoLOVE111, and Truth-Smiles-and-Bubblegum for the reviews. Arigatō!<p>

You guys rock!

L: I concur


	3. Patience is a virtue

Hanyou Kyo: Kon'nichiwa people! I'm back again. And I'm genuinely surprised at the amount of response this story is getting, really I very honoured!

*Bows repeatedly*

L: It _is_ surprising an author of your calibre could attain so much response, it's almost like a miracle.

*Glares at the evil detective*

Hanyou Kyo: Please enjoy" *While strangling said detective* ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>14 years later<strong>

**Japan, the ****Kanto region of Tokyo**

**Kisa Higurashi**

The whispers began at the far end of the canteen. It had a dominoes affect. A table started whispering, then the next and next… and so on. Our table was no different. As soon as we spotted her we just had to talk about her. I was the culprit really, I couldn't help but nudge Haru and point her out.

"Hey, look who just walked in," I whispered gleefully.

Haru followed my finger, grey eyes lighting up as she saw her. She stifled a laugh, leaning in to whisper in my ear.

"She really is a freak, I mean just _look_ at that hair!"

I did, who couldn't. It was a tangled, mattered mess of brown knots and clumps, tinged slightly with red. It was hard to miss, considering it looked like a bloody jungle. I looked at Haru. She looked at me, lips twitching. Who were we kidding? It was hilarious and we both knew it. We collapsed into a fit of giggles.

Suki looked from me to Haru. "Who are you guys talking about?" she asked.

I nodded in the freaks direction. "Ryoko Jones. She's an exchange student from England, a total weirdo. She sits at the back of my class." I explained, shoving some rice into my mouth.

Suki looked around and spotted her.

Ryoko's face was half hidden by hair as she walked straight through the canteen, heading directly for an escape root outside. Her uniform was crumpled and untidy, her bow lopsided, her skirt too long, her cardigan done up with odd buttons and holes, and her shoes were mismatched trainers, covered in a layer of grime and dirt. She looked like a tramp.

"Oh god, the poor thing." Suki sympathised.

I laughed. "Don't waste your pity, that one is a real nut job."

Suki looked at me in disbelief, her round eyes burning with disapproval. "How can you say that Kisa-chan? So what if she's a bit… strange, she's still a person."

I sighed, spinning my chopsticks idly between my fingers. "Lecture me all you want Suki, I'm not making friends with her. She's not normal. The only person she talks to is herself, she never smiles, she laughs to herself for no reason at all, and she doesn't have any regard for personal hygiene!"

Haru nodded her agreement. But Suki wasn't having any of it, she was on a self-righteous parade down pity pier. And she was loving every minute of it, of feeling superior. It was starting to irritate me.

"I hate that kind of behaviour, so she doesn't act like everyone else, how does that give us the right to alienate and make fun of her?" Suki ranted.

I slammed my bento and chopsticks onto the table, glaring at my blonde friend.

"She alienated herself Suki, and besides if you think it's so wrong why don't _you _go talk to her! Go on, go after her! Let the whole school know you want to be friends with a freak, I dare you!"

Suki shrank in on herself, becoming very small and defeated. She glared at me for a moment, and then lowered her gaze to the floor.

"Thought not," I stated. You can call me cruel, but at least I'm not a hypocrite.

I picked up my chopsticks and continued eating, munching and chewing as the whispering soon died away. The noise level began to rise slowly, and soon all thoughts of Ryoko Jones were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Ryoko<strong>

"Ryoko… I'm _bored._" Kurai whined.

I glanced at Kurai from under my hair, pointedly turning the page of my sketch book.

"Then go find something to do." I mumbled, absently chewing my pencil.

It's hard to tell when a Shinigami pouts, especially Kurai since his face is an inflexible mask. But right now I can just imagine him sticking his bottom lip out.

"Boring human," he grumbled.

I chuckled, scratching an itch on my head. I have to tug my fingers free of the matted knots and clumps in my hair. It needed washing. I'll have to put that on my to do list, alongside shopping for chocolate bars. Really, having a chocolate addicted Shinigami living with me was going to eat up my wallet.

I caught a glimpse of movement in the corner of my eye. Two girls poked their noses around the wall for the second time, staring at me. My eyebrow twitched in irritation, they were beginning to annoy me. They whispered to each other, undoubtedly about me and then took off running, giggling as they went. I glared through narrowed eyes.

"Do I _have_ Zoo tattooed across my forehead?" I asked angrily.

Kurai perked up, a sly smile spreading over his lips. "Why not just get rid of them?" he suggested.

I bit my lip, fighting a grin. That _was_ an appealing thought. It was so tempting, to just let the names roll off my tongue, to watch them disappear. The world would be much better off without them, even if it was just the two of them.

"Hmmmm, I _could, _couldn't I?" I growled.

I felt _**it**_ tickle my consciousness, niggling inside me like a worm. _**It**_ was the blackness, the swirling cloud of darkness at the back of my mind, the lullaby which threatened to lull me into unawareness, the tendrils of dark that claw at my skin, desperate to drag me into the deep recesses of my mind. Maybe I should just give in, let _**it**_ take me.

Kurai watched me closely, his eyes alight with excitement.

Then again, maybe not.

"No, I won't."

I began sketching Kurai half heartedly. That was close. _**It **_had been simmering away for days now, I needed an outlet. But not one that involved killing my fellow students.

"It's too risky," I continued. "If everyone I hate were to suddenly drop dead it wouldn't bode too well for me. And besides, we're so close now it would stupid to risk it."

Kurai slumped, turning around to face the wall. He grumbled something under his breath, lying on his back. I wish I could float on air. I sighed, rolling my eyes. I swear he's more of a child than I am.

"Relax Kurai, we only have to wait a little longer, then it'll finally get interesting," I told him, drawing the curve of his skinny neck.

Kurai grinned evilly. "Mother always did say I was impatient."

I smirked, cocking a finger at him. "Patience is a virtue, even for a Shinigami Kurai."

All good things come to those who wait, and hells teeth I had waited a _long_ time. Just another year and a few weeks… then I would be eighteen.

The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch, Kurai was up like a shot.

"See ya kid."

I huffed, blowing at my overgrown fringe. "Why Kurai, aren't you going to come to maths class with me?" I asked sweetly, feigning surprise.

He chuckled. "I'd rather write _my_ name in the note."

I shook my head sadly, dislodging fluff and… other things from my hair. "What a shame."

He began to leave.

"Oh, and Kurai?"

I threw a chocolate bar at his back. He caught it, impaling it on a claw.

"All good things come to those who wait."

* * *

><p><strong>Light<strong>

_The human whose name is written in this note shall… die?_

I snorted, finding the elaborate joke entertaining. I put the notebook back on the ground and left, chuckling over the obscurity of it all.

Its pretty lame, not to mention twisted. It's really not that different from one of those chain letters you get. The human whose name is written in this note shall die, come on. It wasn't even believable, I mean a notebook that can kill people? Yeah right.

It couldn't be true… could it?

I looked back over my shoulder, a small smirk curving my lips. What harm could it do, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Kisa<strong>

"See ya later Haru!" I called.

"Bye, I _miss_ you already my sweet Kisa!" she answered.

I laughed, shaking my head. "What an idiot," I mumbled.

I began the long, tedious journey home. My legs were still aching from all of the dancing. Karaoke with Haru was like an Olympic sport, you took it seriously or you faced the devils wrath. And trust me, Haru was _definitely_ scary when she wanted to be. My phone vibrated. I had a text, aren't I popular?

I grinned at the message.

_It's sooooooo lonely without you Kisa!"_

_Luv the Harus-nator _

She really was an idiot. I replied with deft finger movements, my purple fingernails hacking at the keys. Then I replaced it in my handbag, zipping it closed.

The streets were quiet, strangely so. The lampposts flickered orange as I passed under them, igniting the cool concrete with artificial light. All around me skyscrapers loomed like giant lego blocks, glaring down at me with glowing, square eyes. The sky was a ribbon of black, I couldn't see any stars. Blame the smog. The benefits of city life eh?

Suddenly the hair at the nape of my neck prickled. Mechanically I turned my head, my palms becoming sweaty with fear. I caught sight of two shadows.

I was being followed.

Gulping down a scream I picked up my pace, my heart hammering painfully against my ribcage.

"Hey sweetheart, what's er rush?"

I spun around, fear bubbling up my throat. Two guys were behind me, staggering into each other with lopsided grins painted on their faces. One was tall and lanky, with greasy hair and a grimy beard. The other was short and fat, with a head so shiny it reflected the light. They were swigging bottles of alcohol, dribbling most of it down their chins. My nose wrinkled in disgust, they reeked of whisky and fags.

"Why don't due comes play withs-us?" the short one called.

I felt the colour drain from my face, my chest tighten in fear. They were getting closer. I didn't need telling twice. I took off running, flying as fast as my legs could carry me.

"Wheres ya goin!"

I heard them follow me, running in a disorientated fashion. But a fast one. I doubled my pace, adrenaline pumping through my veins. I wasn't going to give up easily. I raced across the street, recklessly ignoring the traffic. I left the angry honks behind, dashing around a corner. BIG mistake.

Facing me was a wall.

I tensed as two shadows fell across the bricks.

"Can't runs anymores ssweetheart."

* * *

><p><strong>Ryoko<strong>

I shuffled through the piles of paper, hunting for my drawing. I know I left it near the counter… where the hell was the damn thing! It had been my best drawing of Kurai, one where he was posed in midair, munching on a chocolate bar. It had been _perfect_, and now I couldn't find the bloody thing.

I blew at my fringe, nervously nibbling the pencil in my hand.

"I left it on the counter, and then went to wash my hair, did I… take it with me?" it sounded doubtful even in my own ears.

I stood, glaring at the mountainous pile of paper on my floor. About three hundred different pairs of eyes stared back at me. This was going to take a while. I dived into the horde of paper, kicking up a storm. I wriggled through the pile, looking over drawing after drawing. Still no Kurai.

"Hey, hey! Ryoko"

I popped my head out of the pile, spitting pieces of paper out of my mouth. Kurai was leaning against the kitchen cupboard, tapping the marble counter with his claws. He looked irritated.

"What is it?"

"You're out of chocolate bars, and I'm craving a hit." he told me, pulling at his ears.

I frowned. "You just had one a few minuets ago."

He started stamping his feet, swinging his head around. "That was over _two hours_ ago, I'm _dying_ here!"

I scowled, how long _was _that shower? I pulled my arms out of the pile, kicking my legs free of the paper prison. I dust my jeans off, shaking bits of paper like dandruff from my hair. Kurai began pounding his head against the cupboards. I stared at him in disapproval, before letting out a resigned sigh.

"Fine, fine, get my bag and I'll go to the shop." I muttered, sliding my pencil behind my ear.

I swear Kurai looked just like a puppy as he handed me my bag, a big, scary, skeleton puppy. I swung my bag over my shoulder, glancing regretfully at the huge pile. I really did like that drawing. Oh well.

I yanked the door open, shoving clothes, papers and various other items out of the way. I entered the purple world of the hallway, turning to lock the door to my flat. Number thirteen. It suits perfectly, since I live with a Shinigami. Who at the moment seemed to be having some sort of fit.

I smirked. I never got bored of Kurai's withdrawal symptoms, if it weren't for the racket he made I might actually deprive him of chocolate on purpose, if only to see his reaction.

I walked towards the elevators, passing useless paintings and vases on the way. This place was really tacky when it came to décor, I was just glad they let the tenets decorate their own rooms. I shudder to think what my flat might look like now if that wasn't the case.

The trip down isn't long. Only fourteen floors of bad elevator music to endure, and then I'm at ground level. I passed Mr Fuko, the receptionist. He nodded in my direction, I raised a hand in greeting. He doesn't talk much, and that suits me fine.

Once outside I breathed an audible sigh of relief, I hadn't realized I'd felt so stuffy until now.

"Come on, come on, can't you move those stubby legs of yours any faster?" Kurai demanded.

I chose to ignore that comment. The convenience store was only up the road, a short ten minute journey. But Kurai acted as though its hours away. In the end I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Think its funny do ya?" he growled.

I retrieved my pencil and popped it in my mouth. "As a matter of fact I do."

Kurai scowled, hissing something under his breath. I chuckled openly, receiving another dirty look. It serves him right, my legs _aren't _stubby. I tried to prolong his punishment for as long as I could, I even stopped to admire a rather shrivelled bush at one point. But after about twenty minuets the inevitable happened, we reached our destination.

I entered the shop and picked up as many chocolate bars as my basket could carry. The man behind the counter (who is used to this unusual sight by now) scanned them through the machine with a cheesy customer friendly smile in place. I swear I'm the sole reason the guys still in business.

I left the shop with two bags of chocolate bars weighing me down. Kurai circled me giddily.

"Come on kid! Hurry up and give me one!"

I glared at him, cursing Shinigamis under my breath. "Alright, alright, just hang on a minute," I muttered.

I jogged around the corner, hoping to find somewhere secluded or abandoned. Instead I found a dead end, which was by no means abandoned. Two guys had a girl cornered. They were inching slowly toward her, their rancid breath layered with alcohol. I shot around the corner, my back to the wall. This was… _perfect._ I grinned from ear to ear, my eyes flashing with excitement.

_**It **_was already beginning to surface.

My hand slid into my pocket, rummaging around for something. Kurai (his chocolate withdrawal momentarily forgotten) looked at me curiously.

"What are you doing?"

I looked up at him in surprise, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Calling Setsuko of course."

Kurai cackled evilly, canines flashing yellow. His face was a picture of anticipation, his purple eyes gleaming with amusement.

"Finally, it's been too long since something _this _interesting happened."

I nodded my agreement. My fingers touched silk Ah, found it! I pulled out a long, violet ribbon, flowing in the breeze like a brush of ink. I brought it to my nose, inhaling its scent. Lavender.

I smiled widely, showing teeth. "Come on out Setsuko, its play time."

* * *

><p><strong>Kisa Higurashi<strong>

"STAY AWAY YOU PERVS!"

I'm close to hysteria now. Lanky and short arse are too close for comfort, and their coming closer. Shorty elbowed his partner.

"She's a shy Naru, yous don't have toooos worry love, wes only want to play," he slurred.

Lanky nodded vigorously, eyeing me up like a piece of meet. "Only play." he chimed.

I brought my bag in front of me, hoping the flimsy shield would protect me somehow. It only made them laugh.

"I'm warning you, I'll scream!"

They didn't even listen. Okay, they were way too close now. I could almost feel their breath on my skin, rancid and hot. Goosebumps prickled my flesh. It couldn't end like this! Me dead in a cold alleyway, lying on the pavement in a puddle of my own blood. Or worse still, they let me live, forever cursed with the memory of them…

NO!

"Nows be a good girls and stay st…" he stopped, as a shadow fell across his back.

Both men turned, expressions of confusion and surprise passing over their faces. I strained my neck to view my saviour, only to gasp in shock.

My saviour was a girl, dressed in a stained white blouse and jeans. Her skin was pale in the artificial lights, almost shimmering with an unearthly glow. She was glaring at the men with deep brown eyes, conveying endless levels of burning hatred. Her mouth was turned up into a sadistic smile, lips curled back over white teeth. Her hair was a stream of flame red strands, flowing as a straight ponytail in the breeze. Surrounding the ponytail was a violet ribbon, curling in with her hair like a purple flame.

A shiver ran up my spine. It was something about her eyes. They were brown, a warm earthly colour. And yet her's were… cold.

" Heys there, do your want to plays too?" Shorty croaked.

The girls smile only widened. I tasted fear, real coppery fear. Something wasn't right with her.

"Actually, I would love to play," the girl replied, slinking forwards like a hungry tigress.

Shorty laughed, stumbling blindly toward her. "Nows that's more likes it, hey Naru?" he snorted.

Lanky looked nervously at his friend, trying and failing to reply. The girl was now circling shorty, long hair streaming like flames.

"So what game do you want to play?" she asked sweetly.

Shorty made a grab for her, which she easily evaded. "Oh, okay then," she lowered her voice to a low growl. "We can play tig, I'm very good at it."

And with that she straightened, her smile disappearing with the wind. Her eyes glinted like jewels, dancing in the darkness.

"The names please." she said.

I swear I heard something cackle.

"Oi, whats you playin at?" shorty barked.

The girl only stared blankly at him, as though he were something she had scraped from the bottom of her shoe. "Yomi Hatori, in the next fifteen seconds you will try to tig me and fall, you shall hit you head, bite your tongue and choke on your own blood, and I shall watch with pleasure." she whispered.

"What the hells you talkin bout? Cazy bitch!"

He stepped forward and made another grab for the girl, and tripped. His head hit the ground with a resounding smack. He eyes widened in disbelief and fear, blood dribbled down his chin, turning his teeth crimson. He gurgled scarlet liquid, clutching his throat with his grimy hands. He struggled for about five seconds, legs twitching. And then he stopped. Silent and still.

Dead.

Horror gripped me in an iron vice. I was vaguely aware my body was shaking, that I was clutching my bag so tightly it hurt. Slowly I looked up from the corpse. And gasped.

She was laughing.

Doubled over with sadistic glee, hair flying about her head like a flaming crown. It was genuine joy I saw on her face, heard in her voice, felt in the air. She was… happy.

Her eyes travelled over lanky. "And now you, hmmmm. You Naru Katami shall run away in the next thirty seconds and be hit by a truck, your spine will fracture, your face will be crushed, and both your right arm and leg shall be broken. You shall endure five minuets of pain and then die." she stated flatly.

He ran. He crashed. He died.

And still she laughed.

Then she turned on me.

Her moments were slow and sly, almost akin to stalking. I slid down to the floor, staring helplessly at her like a gaping fish. I dug my nails deeper into my bag, twisting it in my hands.

"Now what do we do… with you?" she murmured.

She waited as if for a reply.

"I agree, she would be a loose end."

Again more silence.

"But she _did _tell you to let me do what I want."

Silence, then a smile.

"I'm so glad you agree with me Kurai."

She bent down to my level, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "Sorry love, but it was going to happen sooner or later."

I looked at her in disbelief, trying to figure out what she was telling me. That's when I noticed. The hair. The dirty blouse. The pencil behind her ear. I knew this girl.

"Ryoko?" I croaked.

A frown flickered across her face. "It's Setsuko." she growled.

Then she opened her mouth, poised to say something. Her tongue already curving around the first syllable. But then she stopped, a hand flying to her left eye.

"Argh, What the…!"

She shot up, stumbling out of the alleyway, clutching her left eye as though in pain.

I could only stare after her, my mind a blank.

"… Setsuko?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ryoko<strong>

I ran from the alleyway as fast as I could, pulling the ribbon from my hair. I took off flying, recklessly pounding my feet down onto the pavement. I needed to escape.

Escape the girl.

Escape the alleyway.

Escape _**it.**_

I stopped outside the convenience store, panting hard. I slid to the floor, resting my head on my knees. _**It **_was long gone.

"So… she's gone then?" Kurai asked, casually floating over to me.

I took a deep breath. "Yep, Setsuko has left the building."

He sighed. "What a shame, she's _a lot _more interesting then you are." he huffed.

"My deepest apologies, but that stupid girl calling me Ryoko pulled me back."

He looked curiously at me from the side. "What are you gonna do bout her anyway?"

I shook my head, trying to clear it. "She didn't seem too sure about me being Ryoko in the end, and besides with my hair like this I hardly look like Ryoko Jones…. If it comes down to it I'll just leave her to Setsuko."

Kurai chuckled. "So much for not killing other students."

I got up shakily, sending him a glare. "It can't be helped." I muttered.

I began to walk back to the flat, racking a hand through my hair. Then I stopped, a thought hitting me like a brick. I turned to Kurai.

"What?"

I gave him a sheepish smile. "I forgot the chocolate."

"WHAT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Light<strong>

It worked. And with it, I shall become god.

* * *

><p>Hanyou Kyo: Arigatō SasoLOVE111, LightningStar 0.o, SongOfTheShadows, CandyCayne and Shadow-kissed Shell for the reviews, especially to those who've reviewed twice.<p>

You guys rock!

L: For once we agree


	4. Ryoko's guest

Disclaimer: Kyo-kun does not own death note in any shape or form.

L: Hello, I am L. Kyo-kun is suffering from an enlarged nose and watery eyes

*Crouched in the corner with a quilt on her head*

Hanyou-Kyo: It's hay fever!

*Collapses into a fit of sneezes*

L: Anyway she has asked me to introduce the chapter, so please I hope you find this chapter enjoyable. Oh she has also asked me to address you with a number of symbols. ^_^ please enjoy.

(Okay so its not a new chapter, I was just really unhappy with a few mistakes I made in here and it was getting on my nerves, so I redid bits. It was mostly Light's POV toward the end that changed most) Thanks to LightningStar 0.o and CandyCayne for pointing them out. Blame the hay fever! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Kurai<strong>

"Police have confirmed that 27 year old Sho Hatomi, a convicted murderer was found dead in his cell this morning, it has been confirmed he died of a heart attack. This takes the death role of criminals up to twenty in only a matter of two weeks…"

My chewing slowed as I watched the 'TV'

Twenty heart attacks in two weeks. I smirked, flashing yellow teeth. Maybe I'd be seeing an old friend soon, or maybe an enemy if I were lucky. This defiantly made things more interesting. I tasted realization, I turned to Ryoko. She'd finally figured it out.

"A notes been dropped hasn't it?" she mumbled.

I chuckled darkly. "Looks like it… hmmmm so what are ya gonna do now kid?" I taunted.

She frowned at me, pausing the movements of her pencil. "Why should I do anything? The person who's doing this is just making my life easier"

My eyes glistened. I took a huge chomp out of my chocolate bar, grinding nuts into dust.

"If you say so kid, if you say so" I smirked.

She really wasn't considering this properly, was she? I chuckled, earning a questioning glance from Ryoko. Oh well, things were about to get _really _interesting one way or another.

* * *

><p><strong>Kisa<strong>

No backing out now, I told myself. I stared at the looming building above me, clutching the crumpled bit of paper in my hands. It had taken a lot more effort than I would have thought to track her down, her school records had been no help whatsoever. But, being the great detective I am (and knowing a certain friend who walks the same way as Ryoko) I had found her.

Taking a deep breath I entered the building. The foyer was cool and quiet, with only a few people mulling about. I spotted the receptionist, an elderly man with greying hair and thick rimmed glasses. I walked over to him, feeling my gut roll over with anticipation.

"Erm excuse me?"

He looked up from his paper, a polite smile curving his lips. "Yes"

"I was wondering if you could tell me what room Ryoko Jones lives in?"

He blinked in surprise. "You're here to see Jones-san?"

I nodded uncertainly, biting my lip. "Is that… okay?"

He stood up abruptly, nearly knocking his mug of coffee over in the process. "No, no! Of course its okay, I was just… surprised. Jones-san doesn't usually have many guests"

I could have figured that one out. She's a strange, antisocial weirdo after all. I did my best to smile, when in reality I was both dreading and anticipating meeting the strange girl. I just _needed _to know the truth. I needed to know if it really was Ryoko Jones last night. I shivered at the memory. Those cold brown eyes, the red hair, that smile. It was all so vivid in my mind.

"_It's Setsuko"_

I frowned. _Had _it been Ryoko? Surely she would have told me so. Who would deny their own name to someone who already knew them? Well she had looked different last night. Her hair had _certainly_ been different. Ryoko's massive bush of brownish- red hair was hard to forget after all. Maybe it wasn't her… I shook my head. I just had to talk to her, to find out the truth myself.

I looked up to find the receptionist watching me. I realized I'd been silent longer then what was respectively normal. I gave him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry… slipped into my own little world" I laughed nervously. "Could you repeat that please?"

He smiled understandingly, and pushed a few keys into the computer. "Jones-san lives on the fourteenth floor, room thirteen, just turn left once you leave the elevator"

I bowed. "Thank you"

I left the receptionist and walked towards the elevators. I could feel his curious eyes on my back. I must seem like some sort of rare animal to him, an actual 'guest' of the strange Ryoko Jones.

I slipped into the metal box, watching as the doors slid closed. I scanned the numbers on the wall, before settling on number fourteen. After a moments hesitation I pushed it, feeling my pulse quicken. I was really doing this. I straitened my skirt and brushed the hair from my face. And finally, when the doors released me from the square prison, I left the elevator. I headed down the hall, and stopped outside room thirteen.

I took a deep breath to steady the beating of my heart. I raised a hand, and knocked on the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Ryoko<strong>

"Kurai, if you don't stop moving then I'll confiscate your chocolate supply" I warned.

Kurai looked at me in horror. "But I'm _bored_" he whined.

I didn't answer. All of my concentration was focused on my sketch. I was determined to recreate the picture I'd lost last night, and I would go to extreme measures to assure that I did just that. Even if it meant facing the wrath of a chocolate-loving Shinigami. I was about to start on Kurai's legs when I heard something.

Knocking.

I whirled around in surprise. Someone was actually outside _my _door.

I looked at Kurai. He raised an eyebrow, well I imagined he did.

"Don't look at me" he said.

Slowly I walked over to the door, treading on jeans and mismatched socks. Carefully I looked through the peep hole, placing my hands on the door. I froze. It was the girl from last night. Kurai stuck his head through the door.

"Ho ho ho, looks like you've got a guest" he chuckled.

I scowled. What was she here for? Had she realized it was me last night? I had to admit it had been a strong possibility in my mind, but still… I hadn't thought she'd turn up _here._ I popped my pencil into my mouth, chewing nervously.

Finally with a sigh I opened the door, hiding my face with my fringe. "Can I help you?" I muttered.

Looking up through my hair I saw her hesitate, fiddling with her handbag. She was nervous.

"Erm well…" she bowed. "My names Kisa Higurashi, we go to the same school"

I waited, stubbornly refusing to acknowledge her introduction. She swallowed.

"I was wondering Jones-san if I could talk to you about… something"

I paused, before opening the door wider, allowing her entrance into my home. My palms were sweaty, I wasn't used to conversing with people. I heard her gasp behind me, undoubtedly about the state of my home. I heard Kurai laugh.

I took refuge in the corner of the living room, snuggling down onto the blankets and cushions I had positioned there. This was my corner. There was something about small spaces that made me feel safer, more in control. And I needed control now. I motioned to the couch with my hand.

"Make yourself comfortable"

Dianne's insistence on manners was forever imprinted on my mind, and I'm not sure it will ever leave my consciousness. Kisa sat gingerly on the edge of the couch.

I awaited her explanation in silence, keeping my eyes fixed firmly on the floor. _**It **_was ready in waiting, just in case. Kurai hovered over Kisa, grinning like the devil. Kisa shifted slightly, twisting the straps of her bag.

"The reason I'm here Jones-san, well you see last night I was attacked by two men. But someone saved me, a girl"

She looked straight at me, blue eyes gleaming.

"And I think it was you"

Slowly I looked up, meeting her gaze. I kept my face as blank as possible. "The person who 'saved' you was not me Miss Higurashi, it was a girl named Setsuko"

Kisa opened her mouth, about to protest. But I cut her off. The words came out in a rush. An attempt I suppose to keep our conversation as short as possible.

"However if you are referring to the shell in which she saved you with, then yes it was me last night, but I have to say neither Setsuko or myself had any intention of saving you, it was merely coincidence"

She frowned, obviously not understanding. I, however offered no other explanation. I didn't like talking to this girl, it was treading on unfamiliar ground. When she realized I wasn't about to talk anymore, she took matters into her own hands.

"So you did save me"

Again I said nothing. Simply sat chewing my pencil. What was she going to do? Accuse me of murder? I felt Setsuko become stronger in my head. Maybe it would be best to release her now. Sooner better than later after all. Kisa stood, my hackles rose in response. This was it.

Kisa looked at me and… bowed.

"Thank you Jones-san, even if it was a coincidence, you saving me I mean, I'm still grateful"

She looked up and flashed me a grin. "_You're the_ reason I'm still here after all"

I stared, dumbfounded. She was… thanking me? She moved forward quickly, allowing me no time to react. She grasped my hands in hers, smiling at me broadly.

"I can't repay you enough, so why don't we be friends?"

"…Friends?" The word felt foreign on my tongue.

She nodded vigorously. Suddenly I couldn't take it anymore. I withdrew my hands, disgusted I had let another human touch me in the first place. I stood and walked over to the door, opening it.

"I'm sorry to end our conversation so quickly, but there are things I have to do today" I stated.

Kisa blinked, and then nodded. A sad expression occupying her face. "Oh okay"

She walked through the door, but then turned once again, smiling. "I'll see you Monday then Ryoko-chan"

I nodded vaguely. This girl's mood swings were dizzying. I watched her retreat toward the elevator, turning to wave goodbye. I sank to the floor, flabbergasted.

Kurai appeared, doubled over with laughter.

"I take it ya didn't expect that, you looked like a fish caught in a net" he chuckled.

I didn't even register his insult. My mind was a blank. I got up, walking over to the kitchen sink. I washed my hands.

"…Friends?"

* * *

><p><strong>Four days later<strong>

"See ya later Ryo-chan!" Kisa called.

I flinched at the nickname she insisted calling me. I hated it. Haru and Suki, Kisa's other friends turned to look at me. Their smiles were strained as they waved goodbye. It was safe to say they didn't like me. I just wish Kisa would share their opinion.

Kisa had kept her promise. Monday morning she had sat next to me, and then persisted in talking to me all the way through maths, she'd then rather forcefully joined me for lunch, and even walked back home with me. But of course it hadn't ended there. She just _had _to insist I join them for karaoke.

I was getting pissed.

"Aw what's the matter, don't like your new friend?" Kurai grinned.

I glared at him. "Oh shut up" I hissed.

I entered the foyer, to find Mr Fuko smiling to himself. He seemed to be extremely happy about my new 'friend'

Ignoring him I entered the elevator and escaped into my flat as fast as I could. I breathed a sigh of relief. I felt my electrified nerves calm down as I grabbed a pencil and pad of paper, getting comfy in my corner. I picked the remote up and flicked the news on. Another criminal had died of a heart attack.

I spotted the time and moaned. It was ten o'clock already.

"Aren't you gonna have anything to eat" Kurai asked.

I gave him a look, before turning my attention to my sketch again.

Suddenly the TV flickered from the news to a man with dark hair. He was sat at a desk, silhouetted against a picture of a globe with the words Interpol stretching over him.. Intrigued I looked up from my art work. Kurai appeared at my side. The man began speaking in a confident, low voice.

"_I am the only one who can control the entire world's police force… Lind L Tailor. I go by the code name L_"

I snapped to attention.

I watched as 'L' went on to comment on the murders.

"These murders are unforgivable and must not go unpunished. I guarantee I will catch the ring leader, Kira…"

I frowned as he began insulting Kira. Something wasn't quite… right. I put my fingers to my temples, trying to massage the answer into my head. Why would L reveal himself, when it's so painfully obvious Kira kills criminals using information from the news? Unless L hadn't figured that out yet, but he was _supposed _to be the worlds greatest detective. So he _had _to know that much at least.

My eyes widened as I figured it out. "It's a trap" I whispered.

Kurai looked at me, his face drawn with boredom. "What?"

I sat up on my knees, watching the program intently. "That isn't L, my guess it's someone either with a terminal illness or on death row, the real L is using this guy as bait, to draw out the real Kira"

I moved closer to the TV, nearly touching it with my nose. My heart was beating wildly.

"And if Kira takes the bait then L will know Kira only needs a name and a face to kill." My eyes flashed with anger. "This means in the future, when our plan finally comes into action, everyone will know there's a way to kill people without actually being there!" I growled.

I watched in horror as Lind L Tailor collapsed, grasping his chest.

"That moron! This Kira is a liability, if he reveals Shinigami to the world then we're screwed!"

Kurai watched me with calculating eyes, his lips curved in a sly smile. "I did say you should have done something about 'Kira' kid"

I whirled around on him. "You considered this possibility but chose not to tell me" I stated flatly.

My voice had gotten far too loud before. It wasn't often I shouted because I didn't like overly loud conversations. But right now I was angry. Kurai only met my fierce gaze with his intent purple eyes.

"_You _should have foresaw this Ryoko, how do you expect to survive in the future if you don't consider every possibility, hopefully you'll have learnt your lesson now"

He grinned. "Besides, you're interesting when you're angry"

My blood boiled at that comment. I was just about to tell Kurai where he could stick it when the TV screen changed again. It was now white, with a large letter L at the centre. The bold black letter curved in a gothic style. I focused on the letter, it seemed to grow in size until everything else melted away. There was only that letter.

L

"_Huh I only tested this just in case, but I never thought it would actually happen. Kira, it seems you can kill people with out being there in person. I wouldn't have believed it if I haven't just witnessed it_"

The voice this time was quiet and well mannered, almost a murmur. As though the speaker couldn't quite make up his mind if he were talking to himself or a third party. I knew without a shadow of a doubt this was the _real _L. And he was more dangerous then I imagined.

"Damn it Kira, what the hell were you thinking!" I shouted.

L continued. "_Listen to me Kira, if you did indeed kill Lind L Tailor, the man you just saw die on television, I should tell you he was an inmate whose execution was scheduled for today, that was not me_"

"_The police arrested him in absolute secrecy, so you wouldn't have heard about him on TV or through the internet, it appears that not even you have access to information about these types of criminals_"

Damn it. This L was good. If this guy were to find out Kira's secret and survive I would be in big trouble later on. Either Kira or L had to die. Preferably both.

"_But I assure you L _**is**_ real, I exist. Now try to kill me_!"

I listened to the taunts and jibs L threw at Kira, my stomach sinking with every one. He had deduced Kira needed a name to kill. This was just bragging.

"_Well Kira, it seems you can't kill me after all_"

My pencil snapped between my teeth. "_Kira_ has just given away half of his secrets, half of _my _secrets" I ground out.

Kira's situation and mine may have been different, but primarily they were the same. We both needed a name and a face to kill. Now the police and possibly L would be prepared for such murders in the future. He was completely screwing our plan up.

Kurai's smirk was gone. Even _he _knew this was serious. He still wanted me to succeed after all.

L continued. "_So_ _there are people you can't kill, you've given me a useful hint_"

No shit Sherlock.

"_Let me return the favour. I'll tell you something that I think you'll find interesting, although this was announced as a world wide broadcast, the truth is we are only broadcasting in the Kanto region of Japan. I __had planned to broadcast this message around the world until we found you, but it looks like that won't be necessary_"

"_I now know where you are_"

I froze. Kira was here.

A grin crept across my face. I could right this. If I played my cards just right I could get rid of both Kira _and _L. I felt my anger ebb slowly away, my usual calm exterior returning.

L's explanation of how he deduced Kira was in Japan went in one ear and out the other. I was busy plotting.

"_You can answer all of my questions when I catch you, lets meet again soon, Kira_" L finished.

And with that the screen went blank. Silence reigned in the room as both Kurai and I digested what we had just witnessed. Finally he turned to me, his usually mocking face now serious.

"Now what?"

I smiled. "Now I need you to do some sleuthing" I said.

Kurai grinned, his purple eyes flashing. "You have a plan don't you"

My smile grew into a cocky smirk. "Of course, I need to consider _every_ possibility to survive in the future" I mimicked.

Kurai cackled, pulling out yet another chocolate bar. "Of course, now, what do ya want me to do kid?"

I stood, making my way over to a pile of shirts. I dug into the pile, until my fingers felt a cool, smooth surface. I pulled out a rounded mirror, its surface covered in a layer of dust. Carefully I placed it on the counter, staring at my reflection.

"I want you to find the Shinigami attached to Kira, and then I want you to tell me where he lives, what school he goes to or where he works, and what his name is" I said.

I began the daunting task of taming my hair. I was going to be here a while.

"You gonna pay Kira a visit?" Kurai asked, watching me in the mirror.

"Of course not… Setsuko is"

Yes, while L and Kira were playing an egoistical game of cat and mouse I would make my move. I'd wriggle my way into the equation and outsmart them both. With a smile I pulled out the violet ribbon, inhaling the sweet scent of lavender. It was time Setsuko and I had a little chat.

* * *

><p><strong>A few days later<strong>

**Light**

"You know, you really haven't been that nice to me" Ryuk said, munching on the apple in my hand.

He swallowed. "You had me looking all over for cameras, telling me I can't even eat apples anymore, its not right" he grumbled.

I ignored his comment, closing my eyes. I had better things to worry about than a sulking Shinigami and his apple addiction. Surveillance cameras, FBI agents and L… especially L took priority. I couldn't afford to be _nice_ with everything on the line. Ryuk was just being idiotic again. I kept a patient expression on my face.

"Make sure you eat the core too" I said, without looking at him.

He finished the core in three bites. I stood, still carrying the grocery bag and started walking.

"You know, I might actually write your name in my death note, just like that" Ryuk muttered.

I smirked to myself. The park was abandoned, the perfect place to talk to an invisible Shinigami. But of course it would be. _Every _part of my plan had to be perfect, it was the only way I could insure my new world would became a reality. My eyes flashed with excitement. It was only a matter of time. I would be god soon enough, all I needed was patience.

I passed an old oak tree. Its bark was folded with years and years worth of ridges and folds. It had been here a long time, had seen the world change over the years. It would soon see it change completely.

"Light"

I turned sharply at my name. There was someone behind the tree. I narrowed my eyes.

"Who's there?" I called, cautiously.

A girl, probably a year younger then myself stepped around the tree. She had long flaming hair, pulled into a loose ponytail and dark chocolate eyes. I was caught in their depths, cold calculating thoughts swirling behind their chocolate exterior. There was something up with this girl.

Ryuk came up behind me. And to my surprise began laughing. I stopped myself from frowning at his reaction.

I plastered a smile on my face, forcing myself to laugh. "You gave me quite a scare" I chuckled.

Her only response was an unpleasant smile.

I coughed slightly. "So… do I know you from somewhere, maybe from school?"

She shook her head, never taking her eyes from mine. "You don't know me _Light_-kun, but I know you"

She took a step closer, glaring up at me. "And I know what you've been doing, how careless you've been"

I felt my blood turn cold, my lips twitch in anger and irritation.

"And I don't like the amount of information you've given to L, _Kira_"

I snapped on the inside. She knew. How the hell did she know? It was impossible. My plans had been completely flawless. She couldn't know, she _just _couldn't!

However I let none of my emotions show on my face. I simple stared at her, as though she were just some average lunatic.

"I'm sorry, you think I'm Kira?" I laughed. "I think you have the wrong Light"

Again that creepy smile appeared on her face. It was as if she was enjoying this, as though it were all a game to her. I resisted the urge to clench my fists. She began circling me, trailing her eyes over my form. She was sizing me up, I knew she was. But there was nothing I could do about it.

"That's exactly what I think Light-kun, and I'm here with a warning"

She stopped in front of me. The breeze ruffled her red hair, making it seem even more like flames. She stood on her tiptoes, leaning into my ear.

"If you screw up my plans and reveal the existence of Shinigamis and the death note, I will not hesitate in killing you" Her voice was a whisper in my ear.

She drew back quickly, turning her back on me. I was too shocked to react at first. But then my body caught up with my mind and I grabbed her arm. I made sure to apply just enough pressure.

I smiled politely, my mouth was starting to ache from the strain. "Sorry, I didn't catch your name. And I think it's only fair I know the name of the person accusing me" I said.

She twisted out of my grasp. I was surprised at her speed. She was already fifteen steps away from me by the time I realized she'd gone.

"The name _Light-_kun is Setsuko, remember my warning"

* * *

><p><strong>Ryoko<strong>

"Why are you sulking Kurai?" I sighed.

He floated over the shelves of food, arms crossed.

"You didn't kill Yagami" he pouted.

I chuckled, picking up an unknown can of soup and dropping it into my basket. This was the way I shopped. Get food whatever it may be, buy it, eat it.

"I know, I have plans for Mr Yagami"

His head snapped around to face me. "Care to share?"

I picked up a banana and threw it into the basket. "Of course, Mr Yagami is going to lead me to L"

"He is?"

"Yes, L is investigating Mr Yagami, right?"

Kurai nodded.

"Then he's my connection to L. Once I'm firmly involved with L I'll find out his name, kill him and then kill Mr Yagami too"

I picked up a packet of peas and carelessly tossed it in the basket.

"You should be happy Kurai" I chirped.

"Oh, and whys that"

I smirked. "Things have finally gotten interesting"

* * *

><p>L: Kyo-kun wishes to express feelings of gratitude towards theawsomesarah SongOfTheShadows CandyCayne SasoLOVE111 LightningStar 0.o for reviewing her work.<p>

*Hanyou-Kyo raises a hand weakly in thanks*


	5. Cake and hideous dresses

*Waves*

Hanyou Kyo: Kon'nichiwa, fellow readers and writers! In this chapter we finally introduce L!

L:… Me?

Hanyou Kyo: Anyway I have a **SMALL request**. You see I haven't watched and don't plan on watching episode 25, cause I won't watch L die. (Don't ask, you can call me a bad author but it's a matter of principal) so I need a description of how, when, and where it happens.

And I know it's a bit early on to be asking for this but I want to be prepared, since I haven't decided what to do yet. Ho ho aren't I evil? Anyway I would really appreciate it!

L:… I die?

Hanyou Kyo: Please enjoy ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Ryoko<strong>

"Yep I'm eating properly, no I haven't been slacking off on my school work and yes I'll make sure to call you tomorrow, promise. Okay, bye."

The line disconnected.

I sighed in relief, replacing the phone onto its holder. I hated phones, mobiles, laptops or any other useless gadget the techno industry had decided to make. Okay, maybe hate wasn't the right word. I _loathed_ them.

But of course Dianne insisted I buy a phone (even if it was only a landline) so that she could call me. It was so troublesome, not to mention rude. You wouldn't turn up at someone's house half way through their tea just because you wanted to know how their day was going, and yet it was okay to do it through a telephone. The world really was a strange place.

"Anything up?" Kurai inquired.

I shook my head, prodding the chicken on my plate with a fork. I wasn't really hungry.

"Just the usual update." I replied.

I decided to abandon the chicken. I stood and threw it in the bin, and then placed my plate in the sink. I'd wash up later.

I walked over to my window, gazing out over the concrete kingdom of Tokyo. The buildings were alive with light, dancing like stars in the darkness. I suppose that's the one thing I miss about England… my home for almost seventeen years. You could always see the stars, where as now all I get is smog.

"Hey Ryoko what are ya gonna do about Yagami? He hasn't shown up yet and it's almost been a week." Kurai chirped.

I watched the flow of traffic, absently admiring the shade of red the tail lights shone. If only I could get my paints to shine like that. Maybe I could find a shop that sold aluminous colours somewhere.

"I don't actually know. I'd thought he would have started 'snooping' by now, but we haven't heard a peep out of him." I sat down in my corner, pulling a worn book from under a blanket.

"You said he was smart, right?" I asked, turning the wrinkled pages of my book.

Kurai chuckled, folding his legs midair. "No, ya came up with that yourself. I said he was a _genius_."

I nodded idly, not really paying attention. I was far too busy listening to the Mad Hatter prattle on in a turret of confusing words. I love 'Alice in Wonderland', it's a childhood favourite I'll never part

with. Kurai likes it too, I used to read it to him in the garden back home. My brow furrowed. I had been thinking about home more often then usual.

I tore my mind away from such thoughts, instead focusing on the Hatter's strange outbursts.

"Well genius or not, I would have thought he'd come pay me a visit by now, it isn't exactly rocket science to find someone's address now a days. Unless you're lying and he's thick of course." I muttered.

I felt the temperature drop by about forty degrees. Startled slightly I looked up, only to find Kurai staring at me with narrowed, purple eyes. His grin was gone, his lips a thin, hard line.

"You underestimate Yagami." he stated.

I blinked. It wasn't often Kurai became serious. I had the sudden urge to capture that expression on paper.

"But I have something Mr Yagami doesn't." I said, slowly.

"Oh _yes_, ya have Yagami's name. But remember kid, he's smart, and if you want to play this game ya have to keep on ya toes. I didn't waste almost seventeen years of my life to watch you die."

Kurai stared hard at me for a moment, and then took a huge chomp out of a chocolate bar, not bothering to remove the wrapper. I couldn't help but smirk at the sight.

"Alright Kurai, I'll keep an eye on Mr Yagami." I relented.

I stood hurriedly, tripping over my oversized trousers in the process. I regained my balance quickly, and then made a mad dash to my bedroom. It was a hole, in simply terms. Clothes, papers, pencils, paintbrushes littered the floor, the bed was a crumpled, unkempt mess, and the curtains still remained closed from last night. I dove for a sketch pad, and began scribbling furiously.

I wanted that expression on paper before it left my memory. I was still hard at work, tracing and retracing lines, when a thought popped into my head. What was I going to do if Mr Yagami never showed up? Truthfully I had no idea. I suppose Setsuko could pay him another visit, but would that seem too… _forward_?

I paused in my work, chewing my pencil. I'd give him one more week. He'd either show up, or not. Whichever it was didn't really matter, I'd see him no matter what. But still, I wondered just how Mr Yagami and I would meet again. It was going to be an interesting experience if nothing else.

Grinning I continued to sketch. All thoughts of Mr Yagami soon disappeared as I considered which purple paint would suit Kurai's eyes best. Aluminous purple might work. I'd have to make a trip into my favourite craft shop tomorrow.

A scowl immediately settled upon my face.

Tomorrow.

Shopping with Kisa.

Oh what a joy.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning<strong>

"There you are Ryo-chan, you're late you know. Oh by the way I have someone to introduce to you. Ryo-chan this is Light Yagami, Light-kun this is Ryoko Jones." Kisa announced.

Okay, so maybe interesting experience wasn't the right phrase. 'Strange-infuriating-completely out of the blue' experience was probably more fitting. And it was as I gazed into a pair of brown, calculating eyes that this thought whizzed through my head.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, _Ryoko-san_" Light smiled.

I met his gaze for a millisecond, before bowing my head to hide behind my fringe.

"Pleasures mine." I muttered.

Kisa shook her head at me, placing her hands on her hips. "Ryo-chan if you keep muttering like that no one will hear you, speak up for crying out loud!" she scolded.

I scowled at her. What was wrong with the way I talked? Maybe if people were a bit quieter they'd be able to hear me. Of course quiet wasn't something Kisa was associated with often, I doubt she even knew the meaning of the word.

"Hmmmm, this is unexpected." Kurai murmured from behind my ear.

Stating the obvious as usual.

I shook myself slightly, focusing on the situation at hand. Mr Yagami took priority at the moment, the way I spoke came second on the agenda.

"So… how do you two know each other?" I asked, keeping my eyes fixed firmly on Mr Yagami's shoes. They shone with polish.

Kisa brightened considerably. She skipped over to Mr Yagami, slinking her arm through the crook of his elbow.

"Oh, Light-kun insists it was just a coincidence, but I'm telling you Ryo-chan it was fate." she breathed, sighing dreamily.

Light laughed, shaking his head sadly at Kisa. He was a better actor than I gave him credit for.

"We've been over this Kisa-chan, it was an accident." He chuckled.

Kisa pouted, frowning stubbornly. "It was fate." She insisted. "It's not every day someone saves me from being hit by a plant pot, they don't just magically drop out of the sky Light-kun."

Yep, it was fate alright. If fate was a tall Shinigami named Ryuk, who had probably been bribed with a bag of apples. I glared at Mr Yagami through my hair, clenching my fists unconsciously. Kurai was right. I had underestimated him.

Mr Yagami was the picture of innocence. He wore a neat pair of trousers, a creaseless, white shirt and a spotless jacket. His brown, almost toffee coloured hair was combed perfectly, and his skin was flawless. His shoes practically sparkled in the sunlight, gleaming with black polish. The clean cut, straight A student… on the outside at least.

He was, by anyone's normal standards an artist's dream job. Angular, defined features, long limbs and a trim waste, deep brown eyes and full lips. Outwardly he was perfect. Inside, however was a different story.

In all truth I found 'Kira' much more interesting than Light Yagami. Kira was cold and unpredictable, tarnished and flawed. His eyes, (when I glimpsed them in the park) had been hard and sharp, two windows of ice brown. _Kira _was defiantly someone I would consider drawing, Mr Yagami, however (with his perfect outfit and cheesy smile) was boring in my eyes.

He noticed my observation of him, and turned to me with a smile. His eyes glinted with malice, daring me to try something. That was Kira.

"So Kisa-chan tells me you two go to the same school, Azabu High School right?" he asked.

I decided to act normal. Well, at least what I considered normal.

Without looking back I began to walk, intent on reaching my favourite craft shop before twelve.

"If we want to beat the rush we should probably get going." I said.

A stream of apologies escaped Kisa's lips for my 'rude behaviour'. Light just waved them off with a good natured laugh. This was going to be a long shopping trip.

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>

The room was dark and still, with only the quiet munching of cake to disturb the silence. Yagami-san was currently in the bathroom, no doubt taking a break from observing the surveillance footage twenty-four-seven. I concentrated on the television screen, absently spooning mouthfuls of strawberry cake into my mouth. It was delicious.

But even cake cannot fully erase the troubles plaguing my mind.

Kira.

Light.

Shinigami.

Apples.

The puzzle was a mismatched equation, a pointless calculation with no obvious answer. It was a challenge, a riddle, and a game all rolled into one. And I was determined to win.

But then again, so was Kira.

Tomorrow I would enter To-Oh University as Ryuga Hideki. Therefore making the next tactical move in securing some sort of evidence that Light Yagami was, in fact Kira. I knew I was right, I was right 99% of the time. It was only a matter of proving it now.

I sighed inwardly, drowning my troubles in white frosting. The screen to my left flashed white. I glanced in its direction just in time to see a large, gothic W appear on screen.

"Ryuzaki, I have just received word Light Yagami is shopping with two females. Would you like a connection to the security cameras?"

I considered it, chewing on my thumbnail. There wasn't anything better to watch. Mrs. Yagami was the only one currently in the Yagami household, and there was absolutely no possibility of her being Kira. I would bet my cake on it.

I pressed a button. "Very well Watari, connect me now if you would." I spoke.

I brought my knees a little closer to my chest, staring hard at the screen. It didn't take long for Watari to access the security cameras, he's more efficient than I am on occasion.

The video link I was now observing was a scene from a crafts shop, in the shopping centre. It was clear Yagami had not chosen to shop there, I had never even seen him hold a paintbrush. So that meant one of his female companions had chosen the shop. It wasn't hard to pinpoint her.

She was scrutinizing a pot of purple paint, tracing the label with her fingers. I couldn't quite make out her face, it was hidden mostly by an explosion of brownish-red hair. Her clothes were crumpled and slightly large, and she had paint stains on her trousers. There was an 84% chance she had chosen the shop.

The other female was a dark-haired beauty. She wore a light pink, two piece outfit, and had her hair in bunches. A typical teenage girl. She had her arm linked through Yagami's, pointing to a large painting of a forest.

"Wow! Isn't that amazing, it almost looks real." She exclaimed.

Yagami nodded, observing the painting with his arms crossed. I doubt he was actually interested.

"Your right, the artist is obviously talented." He commented.

The other female turned around, quickly taking in the painting. A smile twitched her lips, barely suppressing a snort.

"That, isn't amazing at all." She murmured.

Her voice was so quiet I had to strain my ears to hear it. It was strange, I usually had very sharp hearing, but even _I_ had trouble making out her words. Fortunately I can also lip-read, in several different languages.

"It isn't to your taste, Ryoko-san?" Yagami asked politely.

His gaze locked with hers, and I didn't miss that flicker of fire. Maybe there was more to the relationship between these two than first met the eye. I chewed my thumbnail harder.

"No, it's too perfect. There isn't enough wildness. Of course everyone has a different opinion, you for instance Mr Yagami may find a painting of apples more to your taste." She muttered.

…Apples? Could that be a reference to the letters Kira sent me? I focused harder on 'Ryoko', now fully operating in observation mode. I picked up a mobile phone with my index finger and thumb, dialling a number without looking up from the screen.

"Watari, please research the background details on Yagami's two friends." I paused. "Particularly the red haired friend."

"Of course Ryuzaki." He replied.

"Thank you."

I dropped the phone, flipping it closed with my thumb. I heard the toilet flush, and quickly flicked the screens back to the Yagami household. I'd just have to wait for the details on the two friends. Until then I would simply have to be patient. It's a good thing I have my cake.

* * *

><p><strong>Ryoko<strong>

I stared at the green monstrosity in Kisa's hands, my mouth hanging agape.

"I am _not _wearing that."

Kisa sagged. She looked down at the dress and then back up at me, pouting. "Why? It'd look really cute on you."

She gave me a once over, placing her hands on her hips. "If we straightened your hair and added a touch of makeup, your appearance would improve dramatically, you might even look pretty." She said.

Well I'll give Kisa this, she isn't one to beat around the bush. I glanced at the door, seeking an escape root from the small changing stall. I don't even know why I allowed myself to be dragged in here in the first place! The action had suicide written all over it.

Kisa waved the rag in my face, quirking an eyebrow. "Come on! Just try it on, if you do I'll leave you alone, if not I'll just keep nagging." She sang.

I stared at her in horror. She was serious. The room seemed to get smaller, closing in on me. Playing on my instincts I backed up, glaring at the green material. I felt a sudden wave of irrational hatred. I hadn't known it was possible to feel such hatred toward a piece of clothing, maybe I was loosing it slightly.

Kisa smiled at me, inching closer. She swung the dress back and forth, her eyes glinting with a demonic light.

"Kisa, wait… no, stop! Kisa… NOOO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Light<strong>

Everything was going perfectly. Kisa was wrapped firmly around my finger, and now I had a liable excuse to observe Ryoko Jones. I admit, I had been surprised at the drastic changes to her appearance. But the likeness was certainly there.

_Setsuko_

I frowned. That was the only piece of the puzzle missing. That name, the behavioural changes. It didn't add up. Ryoko and Setsuko were completely different, and yet they were undeniably the same person. It was a puzzle alright.

Not that it mattered, I wasn't here to figure out her personality. I was here to eliminate her. I now had everything I needed to dispose of her. Of course I couldn't kill her right away that would look too suspicious.

Ryoko Jones dies immediately after meeting Light Yagami.

If L ever found out it wouldn't look too good now would it?

No, but give it a week or two I should be in the clear. And since Ryoko can't die of a heart attack the possibilities were endless.

Car accident, suicide, an unfortunate elevator accident, the list was limitless. And as soon as Ryoko Jones was out of the picture I could claim her death note.

"Light-kun." I looked up.

Kisa, stuck her head around the door, her sea blue eyes shinning with excitement.

"Light-kun I need a little help. I need you to tell Ryo-chan she looks good in a dress, she won't believe me so…" she left the question hanging, looking at me with pleading eyes.

I pulled my lips into a smile. "Sure, I'm positive Ryoko-san looks great." I said.

Kisa flashed me a smile. "Kay, I'll be back in a second."

She disappeared. I heard auguring, shoving, and cursing on Ryoko's side. The next minute Ryoko fell through the door, stumbling over her own feet.

"Wah, Kisa!" Ryoko growled.

She froze, and slowly looked up to meet my gaze.

I stifled a laugh. She looked ridiculous. The dress ended just above her knee, and was rather fetching. But unfortunately it was overshadowed by Ryoko's hair. It was a frizzy mess of knotted red strands, sticking out on end. She wore mismatched socks and battered trainers. She looked a mess.

"You look… nice Ryoko-san." I managed.

She glared at me, almost scolding me with loathing. Kisa poked her nose around the corner, cautiously scoping out the situation. Slowly, Ryoko turned to her. A dangerously black vibe emanated from her.

"Can. I. Change. Back. Now?" she ground out.

Kisa nodded sheepishly, stepping aside to let her past. Once she had disappeared Kisa collapsed into laughter, doubling over with tears in her eyes. I snickered into my hand.

She had changed clothes, I reminded myself. Meaning she didn't carry the death note on her person. She must have hidden it, it was the only alternative. I grinned.

My next move, investigating Ryoko Jones's home.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurai<strong>

"Interesting things aren't they?" Ryuk said.

I nodded, laughing at Ryoko's blunder.

"Hmmmm, they are." I agreed.

"Only one of them can win though, I take it your in favour of your human?" Ryuk inquired.

I cackled. "Of course, and you?"

Ryuk stretched, sighing. "I don't really care, as long as I'm provided with entertainment."

"Well we're about to get a lot of that."

Ryuk smirked, flexing his hands. "Oh yeah, everything's falling into place."

I nodded. The pieces of the puzzle were all ready to fit together. It was only a matter of time before it was completed now.

* * *

><p>Hanyou Kyo: Arigatō PlasmaDragon007 Moka-girl TheAnnoyingOne97 CandyCayne LightningStar 0.o and SasoLOVE111 for reviewing! You guys rock!<p>

Oh and a special shout out to CandyCanye-san, my toughest content reviewer, your comments really help to improve my writing!

And another shout out to Moka-girl-san my toughest reviewer grammar wise!

ALL of you Rock!


	6. Evening skies and opposite forces

Hanyou Kyo: Hello fellow death note fans, tis another chapter from I. And now we have the tennis match! Or part of it. I plan on giving it a little twist in the next chapter.

Light: I still win though, right?

L: He wins?

Hanyou Kyo: L you'll have to wait and find out. Light, you are not my muse and never will be. Get out.

*Throws cheesy teen through the window*

Hanyou Kyo: Please enjoy ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Light<strong>

_Two weeks from today Ryoko Jones shall enter __Ibaraki Park at precisely 5:45pm. Ryoko will carry the death note on her person at this time. Upon entry at Ibaraki Park, Ryoko shall walk directly to the bench at the centre of the park. Once there she shall deposit her death note on the bench and then leave. Ryoko will then commit suicide at 6:00pm on her way home. _

I leaned back in my chair, rereading the passage. It was flawless. All I was required to do was wait in the shadows until 5:45pm, and then claim her death note. No one would suspect me, they had no reason to. I would make no arrangements to meet Ryoko Jones, we would both arrive at different times, and we would both leave at different times. There were dots, but no lines to connect them together.

"Light dear, you don't want to be late for your own ceremony!" Mum called.

"Yeah _Mr. Representative_, move your butt!" Sayu chirped.

I sighed, replacing my Death Note back into its place. I retrieved my pen, popping it into my shirt pocket.

"I'll be down in minute." I called.

"He's probably still doing his hair, I swear he spends more time in front of the mirror than I do." Sayu teased.

I ignored her comment. I straightened my jacket as I stood, closing my draw in the process. Now, time to focus on the present.

The graduation ceremony.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurai<strong>

Interesting. So Light Yagami thinks he's won huh? Well, there's a time period of two weeks to either prove or disprove that. Wonder which it'll be? Guess I'll just have to wait.

I cackled, taking flight.

Mother always did say I was an airhead. How right she was.

"Kahahahahahahahaha"

* * *

><p><strong>Time until Ryoko's predicted<strong>** death: 2 weeks.**

**Later that day**

**Ryoko**

The day was pleasant, not in the least bit interesting. Blue skies and yellow sunshine have never done anything for me, I prefer storms and clouds. They allow the artist to express themselves through harsh strokes and colours, to create intricate shapes and shades.

Yep, they're definitely more interesting than sunshine and rainbows. But, they aren't my favorite sky to paint either. No, my favorite sky is most probably the evening sky. There's so many subtle colours, so many different streaks of light and shadow to weave into the painting. And after you have completed it, you can look at the evening sky whenever you want.

Thinking about it, I haven't painted the sky since I left England. Perhaps tonight I'll change that.

If I can ditch Kisa early enough that is.

"It was _so _unfair, I didn't even do anything. I swear Takahashi-sensei has it in for me." she whined.

I didn't respond, but Kisa doesn't seem to mind. I think she's gotten used to me ignoring her by now. My guess is that Kisa thinks of me as a brick wall she can rant and vent at, knowing with full confidence I won't comment or judge her. It's fine by me. Still, her persisting in walking home with me is getting a little irritating. I usually talk to Kurai on the way home, but I haven't been able to lately.

Speaking of the devil, where was he? He usually meets me outside the school gates, but I haven't seen him yet. Maybe he's up to something…

"Oh Ryoko look, it's Light-kun!"

My head snapped up. Through the curtain of frizzy hair, I spotted him. He was with his family, four Yagami's in total. The mum, the sister, the dad (chief of police don't forget) and Kira himself. The perfect family if I ever saw one. But that's the thing about perfection, it's easily corrupted. Of course Mr. Yagami knows _that_ only too well.

"Hey! Light-kun!" Kisa called.

Mr. Yagami looked up, spotted us, and then smiled and waved politely. Mr. Yagami senior threw us a curious glance, along with the rest of the family. I could see the dilemma in their eyes. Sure little Light had many friends like Kisa, but I was a different matter. I wasn't Light Yagami 'friend' material.

"Come on Ryoko let's go say hi." Kisa said, eagerly dragging me across the street.

I allowed myself to be towed, feeling remarkably like one of those pull along dogs I had owned as a child. I had never been fond of dolls, epically those creepy china dolls I was often given on my birthday. Their eyes follow you everywhere.

We arrived at the other side of the street, alive despite the dangerous flow of traffic. I often wonder how pedestrians survive at all in cities like Tokyo.

Kisa let go of my arm and bowed a greeting. "It's a pleasure to meet Light-kun's family. I'm Kisa Higurashi, Light-kun's friend." She said, formally.

The two females of the family smiled welcomingly, and returned her greeting warmly. Mr. Yagami senior only bowed stiffly. He was a large man (although not in the least bit fat) with graying hair and glasses. He had a neat, trimmed mustache and brown eyes. It was his eyes I was most interested in. Although seemingly stern and proper, his eyes shone with a certain light. A light that when properly examined, showed good humor and kindness. It was safe to assume father and son were nothing alike.

Kisa elbowed me, and I realized I was expected to greet the family. Rather awkwardly I did the briefest of bows. Why had Dianne insisted bringing me up with such polite manners? Things would be much easier if I allowed myself to be rude.

"Hello. I'm Ryoko Jones, Mr. Yagami's… acquaintance." I murmured, looking past their heads toward the sky.

Acquaintance wasn't quite right, but it fit better than friend.

"Oh it's lovely to meet you, any friend of Light's is a friend of ours." Mrs. Yagami said. It was mostly directed toward Kisa.

"Yeah, Light always has the cutest of friends!" the sister added, again it was directed at Kisa.

I should be used to being invisible now. When you act or look strange people generally think its best to look past you, to pretend you don't exist. It stinks but that's society, that's _humans_. Another ugly side to our race.

"So, are you going anywhere special? You all look really smart." Kisa commented.

Mr. Yagami closed his eyes and smiled, scratching the back of his head in what I think is supposed to be a bashful gesture.

"Well actually Kisa-chan…"

He didn't get to finish. The sister latched onto his arm, looking intently at Kisa.

"Light just came from his graduation ceremony, he's going to To-Oh, can you believe it?"

Kisa's eyes widened so much I thought they would pop from her head.

"To-Oh." She breathed. She looked at Mr. Yagami, an expression of awe and wonder written across her features. "You really are a genius."

Mr. Yagami laughed in response, shaking his head. "Well, I wouldn't say that."

I smirked to myself. No he wouldn't say that. He'd say he was an evil mastermind, matched by no one in intelligence and in his sense of justice. He'd say he was a god of judgment, an ideal role model of what humanity should be. Oh yes, 'genius' was not what he would call himself at all.

"Light, we'll walk on a head." Mr. Yagami senior said.

"Alright dad, I'll catch up in a minute."

The three other Yagami's I had just been introduced to left, the sister glancing back over her shoulder to wave.

Kisa waved back and then turned to Mr. Yagami, all sense of formality gone. She leaned forward eagerly, twisting the straps of her school bag.

"I can't believe it Light-kun, why didn't you tell me you were going to To-Oh?" she asked.

"It must have slipped my mind." Mr. Yagami chuckled.

Kisa huffed, straightening her back and placing her hands on her hips. "You _forget _to mention your going to attend To-Oh, the most prestigious college in the _whole of the Kanto region_?"

Mr. Yagami laughed. "I guess so."

Kisa stuck out her lip in a pout. It's come to my attention that Kisa acts more… cute around Mr. Yagami. There are several different possibilities for this change in attitude, but the most likely reasons are the following two.

Number one: Kisa is shy around boys, because due to her age she has a certain curiosity about boys.

Number two: Kisa has a crush on Mr. Yagami

Thinking about it, it was most likely the latter. If anything they were both basically the same thing.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to visit you tomorrow." Kisa said.

I fell back into reality with thud. "Wait, what?"

Mr. Yagami glanced at me, looking down with slightly narrowed eyes. Only slightly though, not enough that someone would notice unless they knew what they were looking for. Kisa sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Ryoko, you wouldn't have to ask if you would _just pay attention_." She gave me a look and then continued. "I _said _that tomorrow we're going to go visit Light-kun at the college."

I opened my mouth to protest, but Mr. Yagami beat me to it.

"I wouldn't want you to skip school Kisa-chan." He said, lightly.

But Kisa wasn't having it. Even after several minutes of Mr. Yagami trying to convince her otherwise, and my muttering protests here and there, she was still adamant. I was given no choice whatsoever.

"So, we'll see you tomorrow Light-kun."

Mr. Yagami forced a smile. "Tomorrow then." He agreed, a little reluctantly.

We parted ways, an uncomfortable atmosphere hanging over us.

I refused to say a word to Kisa, who I was beginning to think of as my own personal torturer. Sure I had to stay close to Mr. Yagami so that he could lead me to L, but that did not mean I was happy about a casual, social visit to a pompous college. In fact I was _far _from happy. I'll leave the colour of my mood to your imagination.

"Ryoko, you're not sulking are you?" Kisa sighed.

I stubbornly refused to answer her. I was _not_ sulking. I just couldn't see a way out of this. I could try avoiding the trip, but somehow I doubt Kisa would let me. For some odd reason I can't even begin to fathom she's hell bent on making me sociable. I could run away I suppose, but she'd probably track me down somehow.

As I went over every escape root physically possible in my head, Kisa's phone began to ring. The song was by some jpop artist new to the charts, it was upbeat and jumpy. Not half bad, although I'm not really _in with the crowd _when it comes to music.

"Oh hey Suki, what's up?"

Silence. Then a squeal.

"No way! You're kidding?"

More silence.

"Okay, okay. I'm on my way now."

Kisa hung up. She turned to me with an apologetic smile. "Sorry Ryoko, but I've gotta run. Hideki Ryuga, you know the actor? Well he just released an album and their selling it at Suki's shop for near to nothing!" she babbled.

I put on my best sad expression. "Really? Aw what a shame you can't walk with me."

She narrowed her ocean deep eyes. "Oh shut up, anyway I need you to do me a favour. Haru asked me to post this but I don't have time. Could you do it for me?"

I opened my mouth to decline, but Kisa beat me to it. That was happening a lot today. She placed a package in my hands and flashed me a smile.

"Thanks so much, I'll see you tomorrow!"

And then she left me standing in the middle of the street, with a parcel and a stupid expression plastered across my face. I looked down at the package, and then back up at Kisa's retreating form. I think I was just taken advantage of. Well, at least she was gone now.

I began walking, absently reaching for the pencil behind my ear. My flat was only a few minutes away now, and I knew there was a post box directly in front of it. Sure enough, it came into view.

I held the package next to the slot, glancing at the address_. _

Sakura TV station.

* * *

><p><strong>Time until Ryoko's predicted death: 1 week and six days.<strong>

**The next day**

I was in hell.

Hundreds and hundreds of college students crowded around me, pushing and shoving. They glared down at me, pulling their noses up as though they had just caught a whiff of something horrid. It wasn't me, I had reminded myself to shower last night. So that meant they were just being snobby, which I hated just as much as mobile phones. Great.

At this rate Setsuko would appear on her own, unleashing all hell's fire on these pompous fools. Not that I was against the thought, but it would become troublesome if I had to explain to Mr. Yagami why all of the student body suddenly dropped dead. Now that would be an interesting conversation.

"It's bigger than I thought." Kurai murmured.

Yes the chocolate loving Shinigami had finally rejoined me last night, although he wouldn't say a word about what he had been up to. He had seemed oddly animated last night, which could only mean trouble.

Kisa was next to me, looking around so fast I thought I her head would twist off her neck. She had her hair down today, and I have to admit it looked nice. Long, raven curls hung low, bouncing with every twist of her head. She wore a light, blue summer dress, with white pumps and a white handbag. Her makeup was subtle, with only a hint of blue eye shadow to highlight those ocean eyes of hers.

Right now, she was actually someone I would consider drawing. I'd probably put her on a cliff overlooking the sea, with the wind whipping her dark hair about. I could incorporate my evening sky into the painting as well, kill two birds with one stone.

"It's amazing here, isn't it Ryoko?" she asked.

Maybe for Kisa it was, no one was looking at her as though she had just crawled out of the drain pipe. Maybe I should have listened to Kisa and worn my own clothes. Wearing a high school uniform to a collage really was a stupid idea the more I thought about it, epically if said uniform was _a bit _untidy.

We crossed a patch of green, passing students sat chatting before their next lesson. The grass was trimmed to perfection, and a small cluster of flowers spiraled in a circle. It was far to organized for my taste, too much harmony and not enough chaos.

"Hey kid, there's your new friend." Kurai cackled.

I sent him a glare through the shield of my fringe, and then followed his gaze. My eyes landed upon a tennis court, (figures a pompous college has several of their own) and there was Light Yagami dressed in all his tennis glory. Then I noticed the person beside him.

The man had raven dark hair, rivaling even Kisa's. He was hunched over slightly, and dressed in oversized jeans and a baggy white, long sleeved t-shirt. I couldn't quite tell from this distance, but his skin looked very pale and his eyes very large and dark.

My fingers instantly itched for paper. The view was too good to be true. Stark contrast, those were the words that came to mind looking at Mr. Yagami and his friend. They were almost polar opposites in looks, and the vibe I got from them was drastically different too. Red and blue, black and white. Two opposing forces on a chest board, the sun and the moon, day and night. It was an artist dream job.

"Oh, there he is!" Kisa pointed to the two.

I began walking, but obviously this was far too slow for Kisa's liking. She grasped my cardigan sleeve, and began pulling me forward. This seems to be happening a lot lately too, maybe I should get a collar and label 'dog' to my head.

We neared the tennis court, allowing me to hear snippets of the conversation Mr. Yagami and his raven haired friend were having.

"I have to admit, I was surprised Ryuga. I never thought you'd ask to play tennis as a way to get to know each other." Mr. Yagami said.

"Is it a problem for you?" his dark haired friend responded.

He had a soft voice, almost a murmur. Compared to mine it's much nicer to listen to. When I murmur or mutter it's usually a string of static words, whereas his words seem to roll off his tongue like silk. It was also devoid of emotion though, again strikingly different from Mr. Yagami. The more I observed these two, the more I wanted to draw them.

"Not at all." Yagami chuckled. "But when you invited me to play, did you know how good I was?"

"Yes, I'll be fine though."

Confident, more of a statement then a prediction.

"It's been a while, but at one time I was actually the British junior champion."

So he was British? Back home I drew loads of people passing on the streets, and I've never seen hair as dark as that among them.

The nearer I got the more interesting he became. It was something about his face. It was expressionless. Not something I was used to. Even when drawing Kurai there was something to go on, some spark in the depths of his eyes. But this guy, complete and utter deadpan. That was all I got, and I pride myself on detecting expression. Every artist worth their salt does.

Unconsciously I slipped my pencil into my mouth, chewing on the ruined end.

"Hey, Light-kun!" Kisa shouted, grasping the chain fence.

Mr. Yagami turned, and I swear I saw a look of annoyance flicker across his features. It was quickly replaced by a pleasant expression though.

"Oh, hi Kisa-chan, Ryoko-san." He greeted.

He walked towards us, swinging his racket slightly. Now, if I were to replace that with a scythe, give him a black background splattered with red, and add wings for dramatic affect, then we would have Kira. And opposite him would be his friend, hunched over with curled in white wings. His background would be white too, plain and pure white. I'd probably focus more on his features than dramatic affect, to distinctly highlight the differences between the two opposing forces. This was going to be one epic drawing.

"Are you going to play tennis? I never knew you played." Kisa smiled.

Mr. Yagami laughed. "Well truthfully Kisa-chan I haven't played in a long time." he replied.

His raven haired friend approached from behind, silently padding forward like a cat. Mr. Yagami turned to him slightly, making a round o with his mouth.

"Oh right. Kisa-chan, Ryoko-san this is Hideki Ryuga, a… friend of mine." He introduced, gesturing to Ryuga with his racket.

I frowned at the name, vaguely remembering it from somewhere. Fortunately Kisa provided me with the answer.

"You mean like the actor?" she asked.

Ryuga nodded. "Yes that's correct." He replied.

Name of an actor, face of a panda. What a mix. I couldn't take it anymore. With the two of them so close I just couldn't resist. I reached into my school bag, pulling out a miniature sketch pad.

"So, is it all right if we watch you play?" Kisa inquired.

Mr. Yagami blinked, and then nodded. "Of course Kisa-chan."

I was now absorbed in my work. It was only a small sketch, but if I got all of the details in now, then I could draw them larger later. I was surprised at my own work pace. I was used to being taken over in the moment, but this was entirely different. This was as if some ghost had climbed into my body, and then begun controlling it like a puppet.

I flicked my fringe to the side as I glanced up at my subjects. That's when I caught them staring. Mr. Yagami was looking at me as though I were some rare creature he had just discovered in his back garden, while Ryuga was studying me with large, ashen eyes. Kisa just shook her head.

"I thought you were going to play tennis." I muttered, hiding behind my hair once more.

And with that I plopped down onto the grass, crossed my legs, and continued working.

There was a moment of pure silence between the three, before Ryuga broke it.

"Well since it's our first match why don't we just play a single set, first one to… six?" he said.

"That's fine by me." Mr Yagami replied.

And with that they left Kisa and I, taking their places on either side of the tennis court. Kisa smiled, leaning forward in anticipation.

"I hope Light-kun wins." She murmured.

I had the awful feeling she'd start cheerleading during this game, and then try and make me do the same.

I looked up from my work, to catch Ryuga in the process of bouncing the ball. Looks like he'd be serving. Mr. Yagami was poised in position, a look of focus etched onto his face.

I hate to admit it, but the chances looked to be in Mr. Yagami's favour. Ryuga looked too frail, too unanimated to play tennis, let alone win at it. It looked like an easy victory for the self-righteous teen with a killing, black notebook.

But then that theory was all but blown to smithereens, when Ryuga served. The ball hissed through the air, travelling at a speed rivalling a cheetah. It flew past Mr. Yagami, who could only blink in surprise.

"Fifteen love." Ryuga stated, sounding neither arrogant nor humble.

Mr. Yagami straightened, playing the ever polite good sportsmen.

"Whoa-ho Ryuga, you sure don't mess around." He smiled.

Ryuga looked at him with lifeless eyes. "He who strikes first wins."

Kisa and I both stared. It was hard to believe on any level, that this seemingly frail, slow paced man could attack with so much force. Although, thinking about it, it fit. Mr. Yagami's opposite has to be able to hold his own against Mr. Yagami after all. But the action was so contradicting with Ryuga's appearance it was hard to wrap your head around.

"Amazing." I murmured.

Kisa nodded, and then smirked. "But so is Light-kun."

I spared her a glance. "It should be an interesting match then." I said, surprising even myself.

Kisa smiled warmly at my response, lowering herself onto the ground next to me. "Think you can draw and watch at the same time?" she asked.

I looked down at my sketch. "But of course."

And so the match continued.

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

**L**

_Relax Light, while __it's true that Kira hates losing, it's also true that most people would rather win than lose. It's human nature. _

I pulled back my racket, calculated the area of space specified for a point, and then swung it with as much force as necessary. It bounced once, only to be returned by Light. He had a fierce look of determination, just what you'd suspect of Kira. Though, anybody would look like that if they wanted to win I suppose.

While playing I glimpsed in the direction of Light's 'friends', who were now surrounded by a sea of spectators. Kisa Higurashi was watching the game intently, though most of her attention was focused on Light. It was obvious who she was in favor of winning. The other friend, Ryoko Jones, was still sketching. Although occasionally she would look up to observe the game.

I was still deciding what to make of Light's friends.

I snapped back to attention, as Light sent the ball flying toward me. I adjusted my position, and then returned the ball.

Something seemed to click in his head then, because the next ball he sent towards me was double the force of his previous. I was powerless to return it.

_Look at that, he's going for the win._

I decided to focus on the match. I could always examine the friends later, I had plenty of time after all. And I do hate to lose.

* * *

><p>Hanyou Kyo: Arigatō AbyssQueen SongOfTheShadows methodtothismadness Ratt9 SasoLOVE111 CandyCayne LightningStar 0.o Maria-Chocolate-Chan and Moka-girl for reviewing, you guys rock!<p>

Oh and a special shout out to CandyCayne-san and Ratt-san for the details on ep 25!

*Light taps on window, L smiles and waves*

Hanyou Kyo: *Sigh* Looks like I have pests to deal with. ^_^


	7. Chocolate cake

Hanyou Kyo: Kon'nichiwa! I know this chapter is later than usual, but I had a bit of writers block. So I'm a bit nervous about this chapter.

L: Neglecting your duties as a writer is irresponsible.

*Puts detective in a headlock*

Hanyou Kyo: Oh L, you're so funny.

I was having a conversation with friends about what we would do if we met Light. So I'd like to know what _**you**_would do if you met Light Yagami. Would you fall at his feet, punch him, freak him out with things he doesn't know?

Light: I don't appreciate violence.

*Kicks Light*

Hanyou Kyo: Anyway enjoy! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Time until Ryoko's predicted death: 1 week and six days.<strong>

**Kurai**

"Hey, what's the point of _tennis?_" I asked, glancing at Ryuk.

He gave a slight shrug. "Don't know, but it sure is entertaining."

I pondered that, chewing on chocolate. Ryuk glared at me, leaning on his hand.

"What are ya lookin at?" I barked.

"How come _your _human gives ya chocolate all the time, but _I _have to nag for apples." He pouted.

I cackled. "You've never been a good judge of character mate, _I _on the other hand am. Mother always said so."

We both cackled, and then continued to observe the game.

* * *

><p><strong>A few minutes later<strong>

**Ryoko**

"Match point!" the umpire called.

I paused, looking up from my sketchpad to glance around. The tennis match had attracted quite the crowd. Not that I was surprised, Light and Ryuga were both impressive. They were flying around the court like lightning, swinging their rackets at an inhuman pace. I have never seen the appeal in… sport, but these two certainly make it interesting.

My picture was coming along fairly well. It was smaller than what I would have preferred, but my attention to detail more than made up for that. (I've never been good at modesty. And since no one really cares, I'll boast all I want.) In fact, this might very well be my best drawing which doesn't feature Kurai.

"Ryoko, it's the deciding point." Kisa said, tugging on my sleeve.

"Hmmmm?" I looked up, just in time to see Mr. Yagami change tactics and take the offensive.

He charged forwards, pulling his racket back in a wide arch. He hit the ball with a loud 'thwack'. It zipped through the air at a terrific pace, heading straight for the opposite side of the court. Ryuga realized just a tad too late what Mr. Yagami had in mind, but leapt for the ball anyway.

His racket only tipped it, grazing the furry tennis ball with plastic. The ball flew back over Mr. Yagami, over the court, over the fence, and headed straight for me.

I tipped my head back, only to watch the green tennis ball fall toward me. It hit me square in the face.

"Ryoko!" Kisa shouted.

"Game and set, won by Light Yagami! Six games to four!" I heard the umpire shout.

The crowd burst into cheer, clapping and whooping.

I wasn't really paying attention though, I was too busy falling. My head hit the grass with a thud, sending pulsing ripples of pain through my body. The next thing I saw was Kisa's worried face, bent low over mine.

"Oh my god Ryoko, are you okay?" she asked.

I made a sort of affirming noise with my throat, sitting up slowly. The world seemed to spin.

"Bloody terrific." I mumbled, my words slurring slightly.

Hells teeth could those guys hit hard, I'd hate to play against either of them. Now I had another reason to dislike sport, it's bloody dangerous.

Kisa laughed in response. "Well, since you can still be sarcastic I'm guessing you weren't hurt _that_ much." She chuckled.

I blinked, trying to wipe the furriness from my vision. I rubbed my temples, slipping my fingers behind my fringe. They felt worn against my skin. A vague blur (which I'm guessing is Mr. Yagami) ran toward me. The blindingly white shoes were a bit of a clue as to who was wearing them.

"Is she okay?" he asked, though I doubt he was really concerned. I could almost hear the smug, taunting thoughts swirling in his head.

"Yeah she's fine." Kisa replied, a little too offhandedly for my taste.

Another blur came toward me, though this one was slightly slower. "I apologize Ryoko-san, hitting you had not been my intention." Ryuga said, not sounding sorry at all.

The world finally clicked back into place, blurs becoming people once more. Kisa was bent next to me, while Mr. Yagami was stood directly in my line of vision. Ryuga had his hunched back to me, studying something in his hands.

My fingers reached for my sketchpad at once, only to meet grass. I snapped to attention, looking around frantically. I ignored the dull thud of pain, searching wildly.

"Are you looking for this?"

Ryuga held my sketchpad between his index finger and thumb, as though at any moment it would come alive and bite him. I frowned. I had never liked people touching my things, but Ryuga only made it worse. He wasn't just holding it, he was flicking through it. But what really made my blood boil, was that he didn't seemed concerned in the least. As though routing through someone's private stuff was completely normal. I clenched my jaw, resisting the urge to rip it from his hands.

I wiped my hands on my skirt, climbing to my feet. "Yes, thank you." I muttered, curtly.

I held out my hand for the pad. Ryuga didn't seem to notice, either that or he was ignoring me. He carefully turned another page, his owlish eyes becoming slightly wider.

There was an uncomfortably silence as Ryuga studied my drawings. I just stood there stupidly, still holding my hand out for the sketchpad. Setsuko flickered red in my mind, eager to be released. I pushed down my anger, ignoring her. I'd find an outlet for her later, now was not the best time.

Mr. Yagami coughed quietly, stepping forward with a nervous smile. "Eh Ryuga, I don't think Ryoko-san appreciates you flicking through her stuff. What _is_ in there anyway?" he asked.

Ah, so that was it. Polite Mr. Yagami just had to speak up in my defense, but of course it was a totally different matter if _he _wanted to take a peek. Stupid masked murderer.

Ryuga looked up slowly at Mr. Yagami, his face as blank as a sheet of paper. Almost reluctantly, Ryuga extended the sketchpad towards me. I all but snatched it from his grasp.

"Ryoko-san seems to have a talent for drawing, the details are quite remarkable." Ryuga replied, dryly.

Mr. Yagami and Kisa, (who had both craned their necks in an attempt to catch a glimpse of my drawing) both looked disappointed. Kisa looked at me with a hopeful expression.

"Can I see it Ryo-chan?" she asked, battering her eyelashes.

I just glared at her, flipping my sketchpad shut with a snap. I stuffed it in my school bag, refusing to look at any of them. I was not in the best of moods. I was angry, embarrassed, and my head hurt. It was not a good combination.

Kisa caught on quicker than I expected. Instead of pestering me further, she turned on Mr. Yagami. At least he was good for something. As long as Kisa had her toy, she wouldn't bother _me_ as much.

"Light-kun that was amazing!" she glanced at Ryuga. "Oh and you too Ryuga, you were both amazing." She added sheepishly.

Mr. Yagami feigned embarrassment. "Er thanks Kisa-chan," he looked directly at Ryuga. "That was a great match Ryuga, you're a really good tennis player."

Ryuga didn't answer at first, instead he started walking. Mr. Yagami paused, and then followed him. Kisa was quick to follow suit, bobbing behind Mr. Yagami's ankles like a love-struck puppy.

"Come on Ryoko, or else you'll be left behind." She called.

That didn't sound so bad, being on my own actually sounded very appealing right about now.

"Alone with the other college students that is."

I was off like a rocket, running to catch up with the threesome. Did I mention I hate sports? It seems like Kisa can get me to do everything I hate. She really does have a strange power over me.

* * *

><p>After shaking off the admiring tennis fans, I found myself walking through an arch of sakura trees with the threesome. The trees were in full bloom, their petals sailing like delicate ships on the spring breeze. Shadows stretched like spidery hands across the pavement, grasping at the passing people.<p>

I stared openly, drinking in the scene like a butterfly does nectar. It was quite beautiful. Kurai was beside me, chatting away to thin air. I know he's talking to Ryuk, but it still creeps me out. It's like he's created an imaginary friend.

"Just as I expected, you beat me." Ryuga said, drawing my attention to my _companions _once more.

Mr. Yagami laughed. "It's been a while since I had to play that hard." He replied.

Oh please. Mr. Yagami may act like a good sportsman, but I bet on the inside he's gloating. _Kira_ didn't strike me as the type to win _or_ lose graciously.

"I'm feeling kind of thirsty, plus there's something I wanted to ask you about. You wanna go somewhere for a drink?" Mr. Yagami asked.

Kisa's ears pricked. I could just imagine two raccoon ears springing to life amongst her mass of silky hair, the image made me smirk.

"You humored me with a tennis match, the least I can do is answer some of your questions." Ryuga answered, watching Mr. Yagami with his hands routed in his pockets.

Questions… perhaps they weren't as close as I first thought. Then again that was hardly surprising, Mr. Yagami was bound to make new friends when first entering college. Still, I wouldn't have paired _these _two together. It was a clash, like putting pink and orange together. Which made me wonder… how _did _these two meet up anyway?

My ponderings were interrupted by Kisa, who spun around to face the two with a broad smile.

"Yeah, a drink sounds real nice right about now. The weathers perfect for it too." She chirped.

Ryuga stared at her, looking mildly annoyed. It was hard to tell though, since he's so straight faced. It was beginning to annoy me. As an artist, expression is key to any portrait. So imagine working with someone who _always_ looked the same, it would be unbearable. It was a good thing I was only using him in a single painting.

Mr. Yagami turned to Kisa, his smile strained. "You're right Kisa-chan, the weather is perfect."

I glanced at Mr. Yagami through my hair, noting the forced politeness in his voice. Maybe these questions he wanted to ask were private, in which case Kisa inviting herself had interrupted his plans. Kisa had her uses too. Her annoying Mr. Yagami served to keep me entertained.

_**I'm **__not entertained though._

My hand shot to my left eye. I pulled the pencil from behind my ear and clamped down hard on it with my teeth, cursing silently.

Setsuko had gradually gotten stronger since the tennis match, and now she was almost beyond my control. It was my own fault, I hadn't allowed her free reign for a while now. Not since I 'saved' Kisa, and now she was making me pay for it.

I needed to leave, _now. _

"Is something wrong with your eye, Ryoko-san? Perhaps your previous injury is causing you pain." Ryuga asked, studying me with large eyes.

I resisted the urge to snort. And whose fault would it be if I was in pain? You inflicted the injury jack-ass. I forced myself to lower my hand.

"Not at all, but I'll be leaving now anyway." I muttered, edging away from the group.

Kisa grabbed my arm, hard. For such a tiny girl she had a hell of a grip. She smiled menacingly at me.

" Ryo-chan, you're gonna at least join us for a drink, right?" she asked, sweetly.

I glared at her through my hair, feeling Setsuko bubble dangerously.

Mr. Yagami immediately came to life, seeing an opportunity to get rid of the both of us. "If Ryoko-san isn't feeling up to it, maybe you should take her home Kisa-chan." He suggested.

Kisa continued smiling, but didn't loosen her grip. "I'm sure Ryoko's fine, it was only a bump to the head. And besides, a drink might do her good." She answered.

Mr. Yagami's excitement dimmed slightly. But of course he continued with his façade of absolute politeness, this guy could win an Oscar. "In that case I know the perfect little coffee shop. It's not far either."

Kisa nodded brightly. "Sure."

Kisa was now tugging me along, _again._ I was getting pretty sick of this, maybe I should just release Setsuko on _her._

_And __**why**__ not Ryoko, getting soft are we?_

I frowned, ignoring her. Kisa was my link to Mr. Yagami, who in turn was my link to L. That was why I couldn't kill her, that was the _only _reason. It wasn't as if Kisa meant anything to me, she wasn't my… what?

My friend?

That was ridiculous. I didn't have friends, I _couldn't _have friends. Kisa was just an annoyance, nothing more.

Setsuko chuckled. _If you say so Ryoko, if you say so…_

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>

"This coffee shop is one of my favorites in the area, and if we sit here there's no chance of anyone overhearing us." Light said.

I studied the small alcove briefly, taking in the surrounding plants and tableware. It was perfect, quite frankly. But I've come to expect everything Light says and does to be perfect, it seems to be his goal in life.

"Thanks for showing me this place, I can see why you like it." I replied.

Kisa Higurashi was sat beside Light, leaning close into his side. She had dove for the spot next to Light immediately, leaving Ryoko Jones no other option but to sit next to me. She had not looked pleased with the situation. In our current positions, I was huddled in the corner with my knees drawn to my chest. While Ryoko was sat as far from me as possible, almost teetering on the edge of the bench.

Both Ryoko and Kisa's presences were a hindrance, as they prevented me from confronting Light as I had planned to. But… it did allow me longer to observe them. I had gained quite a bit of knowledge on them already.

First Kisa Higurashi:

She was bubbly, easygoing, and a bit of a tease. She showed affection for Light, as well as admiration and respect. Her family life was normal for the most part. It consisted of herself, little brother, older sister, and her mother and father. Her grades were neither impressive nor lacking. For the most part they consisted of B's, and the occasional A. Her hobbies included gymnastics and dance, which she attended lessons for on a Monday and Thursday.

Second Ryoko Jones:

Socially awkward and conversationally challenged, easily irritated and insecure.

An exchange student from England, where she previously lived with her mother Dianne Jones. Her father died via a heart attack several years back. Which does give me pause for thought, but is most likely a coincidence. There was only a 0.014% chance it was connected to the Kira case.

But apart from that her childhood was uneventful. She lives alone in a two bedroom apartment. Her grades show little promise. For the most part they consist of D's and C's, though she does have an A in art. And that brings me to the drawing, which I admit is quite impressive. The details around both mine and Light's faces had been both precise and delicate.

All in all, they were both seemingly normal girls. They were just from different spectrums of the social food chain.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as Light continued to talk, seemingly oblivious to the girl huddled next to him. Maybe he was used to this kind of attention.

"Not to mention we're so out of the way here, no ones going to give you a hard time about the way you sit." Light chuckled.

Instinctively I drew my knees slightly closer, bringing my thumb to my lips. "I don't sit like this because I want to, I have to sit like this. You see, if I were to sit normally, my deductive skills would immediately be reduced by roughly 40%." I replied.

Kisa Higurashi stopped sipping her coffee, giving me a funny look. "_Deductive skills?_ You're weird Ryuga." She said.

It was clear she disapproved of my sitting position. I felt eyes on me. Curious I glanced at Ryoko Jones, who was studying me with large, brown eyes. They were hidden mostly by her fringe, which was a shame since they reminded me strongly of chocolate. I would have to ask Watari to buy some chocolate cake later.

I met her intense gaze. We stared at each other for a millisecond, before she dropped her eyes. She swirled her tea with her finger. Something seemed to be bothering her.

"What do you mean Kira has no right? He has _every _right!"

I looked up at the passing teenagers, roughly between the ages of fourteen and seventeen. They were discussing Kira, which was not unusual. It was a hot topic after all.

"But _he's _murderer himself! We can't look to someone like that for answers!" came the rebottle.

I watched Light closely, but he showed no signs of reaction. Determining Light's true thoughts and feelings was proving harder than I first anticipated.

"I don't care if he _is_ a murderer, he's helping clean the world up. Kira is awesome, and it doesn't matter what you say cause you won't change my mind."

They walked by our table, existing the shop. A heavy atmosphere seemed to have descended upon the alcove. Suddenly Kisa Higurashi sighed, placing her teacup down.

"Don't people have anything better to talk about?" she complained.

I chewed on my thumbnail. "You disapprove of Kira's actions?" I asked.

She snorted, crossing her legs. "Of course I do, Kira is out of line. Since when is it up to one individual to judge people?"

I nodded. "That is a valid point."

Light seemed a little bit stiff compared to before. Only slightly though, not enough to indicate the thoughts swirling in that head of his.

"That may be true, but Kira has decreased crime rates as well Kisa-chan." He commented, lightly.

I nodded again. "That is also true." I said.

I turned to Ryoko Jones, who had taken a deep interest in her tea. She had a pencil in her mouth.

"What about you Ryoko-san, what do you think of Kira's actions?" I asked, quietly.

Ryoko Jones sat rigid in her seat, continuing to gaze into her tea. "Kira… is a brat." She stated.

I blinked. "… A brat?"

Ryoko's hand went slowly to her left eye, pulling the pencil from her mouth with the other. Her eyes flashed cold as a chuckle escaped her lips. Her attention was directed completely at Light now.

"Oh yes. A childish, egoistical _brat_" she hissed.

I narrowed my eyes. Something wasn't right, her behavior patterns had changed completely. It was almost as if she were a different person. Her back had straightened, she met Light's gaze unflinchingly, and her eyes were hard. Then there was that comment, almost a jab directed at Light. Was she connected to this somehow?

I never got the chance to find out.

Ryoko shot out of her seat, clutching her eye. "Gotta go." She muttered, and then dashed for the door.

"Hey Ryoko, wait!" Kisa called.

She stood, looking apologetically at first Light and then me. "I'm sorry, I should probably go after her. It was nice meeting you Ryuga-san, I'll see you later Light-kun."

And then she left too.

There was a brief moment of silence between Light and I, before I decided to break it. I could ponder Ryoko Jones later, right now I had Kira to deal with.

"Before you begin asking questions, there is something I must tell you." I said.

Light shifted his attention from the door to me. "What's that?" he asked.

"I suspect that you, Light Yagami, are in fact Kira…."

* * *

><p><strong>Ryoko<strong>

"I can't believe I lost control for a second there!" I shouted, kicking a bin.

It crashed to the floor, spitting bits of rubbish out. I panted hard, rubbing my temples.

"You know, getting angry ain't gonna help." Kurai stated, observing me midair.

I glared at him. "I don't bloody care!"

I closed my eyes tight, fighting Setsuko. I was angry for no good reason, and I knew it. The emotions I had felt bubbling up to this point were all coming tumbling out, and Setsuko was taking full advantage of my weakness.

"I _need_ her to hold off, to wait for me to find someone she can have." I ground out.

"Don't know if I can help ya there kid." Kurai grinned.

"I _know _that Kurai!"

I sighed, sinking to the floor. "I'm sorry, it's just all gotten to me. Kisa, Setsuko, that damn Yagami, Ryuga, and L. It's just all so… so..."

I struggled for the right words, in the end I just gave up.

"I'm just tired, it hasn't been the best of days." I relented.

Kurai paused, then reached inside his cloak. He pulled out a chocolate bar, and dropped it at my feet. I looked at it, then at him.

"Chocolate makes the world better." He grinned.

I smiled weakly, picking up the bar. "Thanks Kurai." I stood. "Now, let's go find a play toy for her." I said.

Kurai cackled. "_This _should be interesting, maybe more interesting then tennis."

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>

What an interesting development. I watched Ryoko Jones leave the alleyway from inside my car, talking to herself. I rolled the window up.

"Let's go Watari."

He nodded obligingly.

"Oh, and could we stop for chocolate cake?"

* * *

><p>Hanyou Kyo: Arigatō Mrawrzikinz Rudolphin, xXRandom-BB-Gun-The-ConfusedXx, Moka-girl, AbyssQueen, SasoLOVE111, LightningStar 0.o, and the two Anonymous reviewers! You guys rock!<p>

L: Rightly said.


	8. Ribbons and candles

Hanyou Kyo: Kon'nichiwa readers, Kyo-kun here with another chapter! This one is a flashback chapter, which I know, can be annoying, but I felt this was necessary. It explains a few things.

L: Flash backs are generally used when one cannot think of something more interesting to write.

*Glares a detective, cracking a vein*

L: Just an observation.

Hanyou Kyo: I'll give you an observation panda man!

*Unleashes hells fire on worlds greatest detective*

Anywho enjoy ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Time until Ryoko's predicted death: 1 week and six days.<strong>

**Kurai**

I watched, a grin cracking my lips, as she circled the woman. The violet ribbon fluttered from within her mass of red hair, steaming like a war flag. _Setsuko _really had turned out well, better than what I had hoped for. No remorse, no mercy, and best of all no guilt. She was the perfect weapon.

Right now, my little protégé had cornered some junkie in the park. The small area was shielded by trees, obscuring the two from prying eyes. Dried, dead leaves littered the floor, crunching under Setsuko's feet. She seemed to like the crunch of leaves as she dug her heels into the ground, a slight smile tipping her lips. She kept her gaze locked on the woman, never leaving her for a second.

"Leave me alone, you crazy cow!" the woman shouted.

Her hair was lank and greasy, plastered against her scalp with a coating of sweat. She kept rolling her hands over and over each other, grasping the paper packet tightly in her grasp. Her pale, blue eyes darted back and forth, never staying still for an instant. Every cell in her body seemed to fidget uncontrollably, desperate for the sweet stuff to soothe her cravings.

I feel for ya toots, those withdrawal symptoms sure are a pain in the ass.

"Oh, and why should I? Have you got something better to do?" Setsuko smirked, poking the woman in the side. "You want to share?"

The woman recoiled, gripping the packet even tighter in her grimy hands. "Back off!" she yelled, her voice a few octaves higher.

I inhaled her anger, her confusion, fear, pain, and desire. The emotions left a tang on my tongue, almost a metallic taste. Not quite as good as chocolate mind, but still delicious.

Setsuko chuckled. "My, how amusing you addicts are. Though I have to say Kurai's symptoms are far more interesting than yours are dear."

She glanced in my direction, giving me a quick wink. I grinned wider in response. I let my chocolate slide back inside my cloak, my addiction forgotten in all of the excitement. Maybe this was another addiction in itself, wanting excitement.

Setsuko switched positions, leaning against a tree. She studied her fingernails, making a face at their state of disrepair. A bored expression lined her features.

"Well, I suppose we better get this over with," She said. "Ai Moji you shall die in the next forty minutes. You shall run when I make a grab for the object in your hands, look back over your shoulder at me, and in doing so hit a tree. Your head will make contact with the tree first and foremost. Once you fall down, you shall then again hit your head on a rock. It will crack, and you will bleed to death." She listed, scraping some dirt from under her fingernails.

Setsuko then made a grab for the girl. Ai stumbled back, kicking up a storm of leaves. She lurched forwards, wildly flapping her arms. She looked over her shoulder once, and in doing so sealed her fate. A sickening thud sounded amongst the trees, echoing throughout the park. It was following by a second thud, a pathetic whimper, and then silence.

Ai Moji lay stone cold dead, still gripping the packet tightly in her hands. Her lifeless eyes stared at it, her lips parted slightly. Even in the shadow of death, stood on the edge of an endless fall, the only thing on her mind was her need.

"Urgh, Ryoko sure is a slob. I mean just look at these nails!" Setsuko hissed, stepping over the corpse.

I smirked. How different Ryoko acts like this, like _Setsuko_. But there weren't really two of them, were there? There couldn't be, it was all in this girl's head. I could still remember when Setsuko first appeared, it was an interesting experience to say the least.

_I didn't do it! __**She **__did!_

Kids do like to blame each other to avoid trouble, don't they?

* * *

><p><strong>Ten years ago<strong>

**In the car**

Ryoko looked at me, her eyes heavy with sleep. "Kurai, why did you call me Ryoko?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Don't know, it was a toss up between two names." I answered.

She smiled sleepily. "What was the other name?"

I thought back, digging inside my head. "… Setsuko."

She thought about that, and then closed her eyes. "I… like that name." she murmured.

And then she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>London<strong>

The humans stretched as far as the eye could see, scurrying back and forth like ants. Grey business suits mingled with jeans, mini skirts, and hoodies, flowing in an endless rabble. I was struck with the sudden image of an hourglass, watching tiny grains of sand tumble down. These humans were just like that, tiny, insignificant grains piled together to appear as something greater. Only they weren't, and _I _knew it.

Well, I wasn't the only one.

Ryoko clung to Dianne's side, gripping her hand in an iron vice. Little tyke had never been anywhere crowded, so London was a bit of a shock to say the least. I grinned at her discomfort. Ya really are an awkward thing aren't ya?

"Mummy, are we almost there yet?" Ryoko asked, shying away from a passing adolescent.

Dianne looked down at her, an amused smile curling her lips. "You're not afraid, are you?" she smirked.

Ryoko immediately stood straighter, puffing out her chest. "No, it's just…" she crumpled, "Really busy." She muttered.

Dianne laughed at her obvious lie, but said nothing. We walked by a small corner shop, selling souvenirs and trinkets. I spotted mini red telephone boxes, I love London T-shirts and the like. There were a lot of these shops dotted around, each proudly showing the British flag. _Humans_ and their territories, eh?

We approached a grand looking building, a hotel of some sort. It loomed over us, hundreds of windows glistening in the grey light. A middle-aged man opened the door, he was dressed in a uniform, equipped with gloves and a hat.

"Morning ladies." He greeted politely.

Dianne inclined her head with a smile, Ryoko just ignored him. The reception was just as grand as the outside, painted in various shades of yellow and gold. Smartly dressed humans relaxed on the plush couches, or else were chatting to someone over the phone. It was some sort of convention.

Dianne walked purposely to the counter, clicking her heels on the polished, marble floor. She tapped the brass bell once.

"How can I help you ma'am?" 'Joshua the day manager' chirped.

He was tall man, with broad shoulders and large hands. His hair was blonde and neatly combed, matching his moustache. He adorned a neatly pressed suit, with a royal blue tie. A well mannered gentleman if I ever saw one.

Dianne leaned across the table, sliding him a card. "I'm here to see Mr. Richardson, I was told to meet him here." she said, with a brisk business attitude.

John Jones may have been financially better off, but that did not mean Dianne Jones was any less impressive as a business woman. The only reason she had quit working was to look after Ryoko. Since she _needn't _work, it only made sense to spend as much time as possible with her daughter.

"Ah yes, Mr. Richardson should arrive any minute now. If you would like to wait in the meeting room, I could keep an eye on your daughter." Joshua replied.

I smirked, my eyes glistening. A plan began to form in my head. The circumstances were almost too perfect. This was the ripest opportunity possible to give Ryoko her final _lesson. _

"That would be very helpful, thank you." Dianne replied, with a quick nod.

She then bent low to face Ryoko, taking her by either shoulder. "Now dear be a good girl while mummy's gone, I'll only be in the next room, alright?"

Ryoko stared at her, then at Joshua. She didn't look too happy, but kept her mouth shut anyway. Ryoko knew better than to make a scene in public. When she nodded Dianne smiled brightly, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"There's a good girl. The meeting might take a while, but tomorrow it's just you and me. We'll visit Buckingham palace, ride the London eye, and try some roasted chestnuts. Sound good?" she asked.

Again Ryoko only nodded in response. I could guess what she was thinking, big attractions equals big crowds. Oh tomorrow was gonna be fun alright.

Dianne stood, and then (under Joshua's directions) strode to the meeting room. She opened the door, straightened her skirt, and then entered. She looked back once and waved, that charming smile still in place. And then she was gone, poof. Leaving me to look after Ryoko, well I would be when she dodged Joshua.

"Now, how about a cup of tea and a biscuit?" Joshua asked, winking at Ryoko.

Ryoko narrowed her eyes, shying away slightly. She was a small thing, smaller than most girls her age. But that was probably just the Japanese blood in her. Her brownish red hair was tied in a neat plate, tickling the small of her back. She was dressed in a denim pinafore with a pink, stripy top and matching leggings underneath. Dianne had dressed her needless to say, and had done a good job. Well, until Ryoko split her breakfast down it.

"No thanks." She muttered, staring at the floor.

Time to put my plan into action. "Hey Ryoko, ask to go to the bathroom." I said.

She glanced at me, a question lurking in those chocolate eyes of hers. After a moment she did as I told her, turning to the overly friendly manager. "I need the toilet." She said.

Joshua blinked, and then pointed down the lobby. "It's just through those doors, do you want me to call someone to go with you honey?" he asked.

Ryoko was already on her way. "No, I can manage."

I floated by her as tottered towards the bathroom, keeping her head bent low. The little backpack she wore rattled as she walked, dislodging its contents. She pushed the swing door labelled 'Women's' open, checked the stalls and then spun on me.

"What's wrong Kurai?" she asked.

I tucked my legs under me, grinning down at her. "I think it's about time ya had ya final lesson kid."

Her eyes widened. "Now?" she breathed.

I nodded. "Congrats kid, your actually gonna kill someone."

* * *

><p>Ryoko stuck close to my side, staring at the pavement. Apart from the occasional curious glance, the six (going on seven) year old went by unnoticed. Not that I was surprised, humans were too wrapped up in their own lives to worry about one little girl. Who, at the moment I might add, was scared stiff. She held the straps of her bag tight, so tight her knuckles were white. I glanced back over my shoulder.<p>

"Come on, move faster! That guy's gonna notice sooner or later."

She wet her lips and nodded, quickening her pace. "Where are we going anyway, Kurai?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

I kept my eyes peeled, searching for an opportunity. "I'll tell ya when I decide." I muttered.

I couldn't spot anything out of the ordinary, so I decided to fly higher. "Stay here a minute kid." I said, spreading my skeletal wings.

I heard her panicked scream. "Wait Kurai!"

I didn't listen. The wind whistled past my ears as I shot upwards, climbing higher and higher with each flap of my wings. I scanned the crowds below, and my eyes landed upon a little… disturbance. Exactly what I had been looking for. Grinning widely I relocated Ryoko and spiralled down, landing just above her panicked face. I saw tears in her eyes.

"Don't _do _that!" she hissed.

I cackled evilly. "I hope you've got ya running shoes on kid, cause I found something _interesting_."

She blinked, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Her narrow face hardened with determination. "Which way?" she asked.

My smirk was slow and sly, spreading from corner to corner gradually. "I'll show you."

* * *

><p>The car park was cold and abandoned, riddled with long forgotten cars. Faded parking lines stretched all over the floor, snaking like a pattern over the tarmac. Three, graffiti littered walls surrounded the car park, cutting most of it off from view.<p>

"Give me the bag ya stupid bitch!" the scum shouted.

He was dressed in a ragged tracksuit, his face obscured by the hood he wore. He brandished a knife at an elderly lady, whose greying hair was covered with a rain hat. The granny looked ready to have a heart attack.

"B… but I c… can't." she spluttered, gripping her handbag tighter.

The scum took a step forwards, jabbing the knife in the air. "I don't bloody care ya old hag, give it me now!" he snarled.

I watched Ryoko as she studied the pair, her face torn with horror. I smiled.

"See, this is what _humans _are like. Their evil, vermin, filth." I spat.

Ryoko swallowed and nodded. "So now what, how do I save her?" she asked.

I narrowed my eyes. "Ya don't _save_ anyone, ya kill em both." I hissed.

Ryoko spun around on me, her eyes wide. "… Both?" she whispered.

"Both."

She looked at the two, her eyes wide with dread. Her lip trembled and her skin was pale. She looked as white as a ghost. "I… I _can't._" she uttered.

I put my clawed hand on her shoulder. "Ya _can, _and ya _will_. That was the whole point of this Ryoko, it was why I saved you. Don't ya remember what happened? Everyone _lied _to you, they _hurt _you. Now, trust me and remember what I told ya."

I leaned forwards and whispered the names in her ear. She shivered, wrapping her arms around her form. Reluctantly, Ryoko took a step forwards. She kept her eyes glued to the ground, and whispered,

"Charlie Keith you shall first stab Jane Marvin until she dies, and then commit suicide in the next two minutes."

Each word was slow and precise, as she made sure to leave out any loop holes.

Her hands shot to her eyes, a whimper escaped her lips. I gently tugged them apart.

"Watch."

Charlie's eyes widened as he lunged toward the granny. A scream pierced the air as blood trickled down the granny's front, she stared accusingly at him and then fell. Her lifeless form lay dead at his feet. Charlie stared down at the woman, a look of horror upon his face. Then, very slowly, he put the knife to his throat.

I let Ryoko turn away at that point.

I cackled. "Well done kid, well done." I said.

Ryoko didn't say anything, instead she walked over to the corpses. She bent down to the granny, and closed her lifeless eyes. Silently Ryoko took her bag, rummaging through its contents. She retrieved something from the depths of worn leather, something long and purple. A ribbon, a violet ribbon.

"I didn't do it." Ryoko whispered.

I blinked. "What did ya say?" I barked.

Ryoko looked up at me, her eyes wild with panic. "I didn't do it! _She _did it!"

I was completely confused now. "She who?"

Ryoko gripped the ribbon tighter in her hands, blinking back tears. "_Setsuko_, Setsuko did it!" she wailed.

* * *

><p><strong>Present day<strong>

**Ryoko**

**Japan**

"It's eight o'clock already, what the hell was Setsuko doing all this time!" I snapped, glaring at my watch.

Kurai pointed to a small nail set on the kitchen side. "Shopping. She told me to tell ya to use it."

I eyed the bag, scowling. "_Did _she?"

Kurai shrugged, and then continued to watch TV. He wasn't in a talkative mood tonight. I shrugged my cardigan off and dropped it onto the floor, rolling my head around to rid it of a crick. I padded to my room, picking up my school bag on the way. With a relived sigh I entered my room, breathing in the scent of paper and paint. I plopped onto my desk chair, smiling at my workspace.

It was a worn, pine desk riddled with doodles. Paint, ink, paper, and brushes were piled in a jumbled heap on one side of the desk, while the other side was free. I needed somewhere to draw after all. I stroked the paint splattered surface, smiling at the familiar sensation.

Home sweet home, I thought reaching into my bag. I pulled my sketchbook out of my grey school bag, smiling idly. It was time to enlarge that drawing of Mr. Yagami and Ryuga, it was time to make a masterpiece. I flicked through the various drawings, briefly studying each one. Then I came to the image before the portrait I was searching for.

With an excited flip, I turned the page. I stared down at… nothing. It was blank. No Mr. Yagami, no Ryuga, nothing. It was gone. But where, how, when? It had been right here, it had…

Realization dawned on me. He wouldn't, couldn't. Could he? I huffed flinging my sketchbook onto the floor.

"Damn him!"

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>

I held the sketch over the candle with my left hand, spooning mouthfuls of chocolate cake with my right. I watched as ruby red flames engulfed the flimsy paper, destroying any and all traces of my image. The smell of smoke must have alerted Watari, for he appeared at the door.

"Is everything well, Ryuzaki?" he asked.

I swallowed my mouthful of cake. "Yes, I am simply disposing of a drawing which could otherwise expose or be used against me in the future." I replied, licking the frosting from my fork.

Watari raised one eyebrow. "Will the drawing not be missed?"

I put my hands on my knees, smiling up at Watari. "Indubitably so."

* * *

><p>Hanyou Kyo: Arigatō monsterousmaiden646, cookie67, KiyUzumaki, LightningStar 0.o, CandyCayne, AbyssQueen, Moka-girl, SasoLOVE111, and the anonymous reviewer with no name. You guys rock!<p>

L: I think we've all come to that conclusion by now Kyo-kun.


	9. A surprise call

*Appears*

Hanyou Kyo: Kon'nichiwa! Things are finally moving along! And since the last chapter was a flashback, I made this one slightly longer then usual. So I hope you like it. ^_^

L: Is there a big event in this chapter prehaps?

*Stuffs sock in detective's mouth*

Hanyou Kyo: Ignore him and enjoy! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Time until Ryoko's predicted death: 1 week and six days.<strong>

**L**

"Regarding Naomi Misora's disappearance, shouldn't we open an investigation into this matter?" Hirokazu Ukita asked, glancing up from the report.

"If we do, it should be coordinated separately from the Kira case. Also we'll have to use police sketches instead of actual photos." I replied.

We were sat around the coffee table, going over some files concerning Naomi Misora and the Kira case naturally. It seemed I was putting most of my efforts into the Kira case these days, though I still solved other cases around the world on occasion. However, I found these cases to be extremely tedious compared to the Kira case. If I were to be completely frank, I _preferred_ working on the Kira case. _Kira _(or otherwise Light when I could prove it) had a level of intelligence rivaling even my own, and it was because of this I found this particular case to be a challenge.

And as you know, I do enjoy a challenge.

"We're talking about someone who's been missing for four months already, chances are she's probably _dead._" Shuichi Aizawa commented.

Aizawa was the bluntest of the investigation team, (not to mention hot headed and rash) but he had a point. I suspected as much, but couldn't be sure until some sort of physical proof was found. Such was my nature.

"If you're right about that, then I find it odd that we haven't found her body yet. If we did, it might provide us with some much needed, physical evidence." I replied, scanning the three faces before me.

Someone knocked politely at the door. "Ryuzaki."

"Huh?"

I turned to Watari as he entered the room. His elderly face was lined with wrinkles, creating fissures of skin around his mouth and cheekbones. Like all elderly men, his skin had weakened considerably over the course of his life, and now hung low over his chin. Reflective glasses obscured his eyes, and a neat, white mustache lined his upper lip. The suit he adorned was plain and business like, ironed and pressed to perfection. Watari had certain meticulous tendencies when it came to his appearance.

As he approached, I felt my eyes narrow ever so slightly. Something wasn't quite right. His tone had been too sharp, too… urgent. Watari usually kept his worries under tight lock and key, allowing no (not even myself occasionally) to know of his troubles. And yet, he was letting little clues slip through his otherwise calm exterior. Something was amiss.

"Something seems to be happening, on Sakura TV." He continued, advancing a few steps closer.

Inwardly I frowned. Sakura TV was well known around the Kanto region, mainly for its scandalous, over exaggerated or otherwise fabricated stories. So it was a wonder as to why anything aired on that show would concern me. But if Watari deemed it urgent, then it was worth investigating.

"Very well, if you would turn the monitor on please, Watari." I said, repositioning myself in front of the TV.

I heard Aizawa, Matsuda and Ukita move to stand behind me. Watari lifted the controller and flicked the monitor to life. Three news reporters (two males, one female) appeared on screen.

"_In other words all of the reporters and staff here are Kira's hostages. Aside from that, we have a professional obligation to share this message with you. I assure you that this is not a hoax, and that Sakura TV is not airing this tape for purposes of sensationalism."_

"Kira's hostages?" Aizawa wondered aloud.

"What _is _this?" Matsuda asked.

I'll tell you what it isn't, Matsuda. It isn't Kira. The font was handwritten, the voice machine muffled, and it was clearly filmed with home cameras. Too messy for Kira.

It contradicted everything I had categorised as Kira, everything I had collected from bits of evidence and merged together to form a puzzle. The only pieces I was missing were a name and a face, otherwise I knew exactly what to look for in Kira. And this… certainly wasn't like him.

"_Four days ago our program director here at Sakura TV, received four tapes. After thorough examination, we have no doubt that they are from Kira, himself."_

Is that so?

"_The first tape we received contained a prediction, regarding the time of death of two suspected criminals who had recently been arrested. And as predicted, at the exact time specified, both men died suddenly of heart attacks yesterday." _

If what their saying is true, it's clearly only something Kira could do. But I wasn't wrong, I'm _never _wrong.

"_Kira has instructed us to air the second tape today at exactly 5:59pm, and we do int__end to comply with his demands. This tape should offer proof of his powers by predicting yet another death, beyond that we understand that it contains a message to all the people of the world, from Kira."_

There were simultaneous gasps of breath behind me.

"This has to be another fake, don't you think?" Ukita asked, a note of disbelief wavering his voice.

"I doubt it, I'm pretty sure even Sakura TV wouldn't stoop that low." Matsuda answered, for once making a sensibly assumption.

The main speaker continued. _"And now, the video."_

I projected every ounce of focus I possessed onto the monitor, eager to see what _Kira _had to say. I brought my thumb to my lip as the screen switched backgrounds. Now it was pure white, with a single, gothic word stretched across the screen.

_Kira._

* * *

><p><strong>Ryoko<strong>

I flipped the butter stained page, entering the world of a dream induced fantasia. I imagined the Queen of hearts and her ridiculous game of flamingo croquet, smiling idly at the image in my head. The words drifted from the page, wrapping around me like chains. They dragged me from reality into the fictional universe of 'Alice's' imagination. Bit by bit, the story began to absorb my black mood.

"_Ryoko_, I'm bored. I wanna go out." Kurai moaned.

My eyebrow twitched. Was it so much to ask for some peace?

"Go hang out with Ryuk then." I muttered, not even bothering to look up at him.

"Aw come on! Ya not still sulking about that hedgehog stealing ya drawing,are ya?" he asked, grinning widely.

'Hedgehog' was Kurai's ridiculous nickname for _Ryuga _Hideki, presumably because of his shock of spiky, raven hair. It fit, in a way. But personally I would have pinned Ryuga as more of a cross between a panda and a hedgehog, not just the latter.

"I'm not sulking!" I snapped, jerking my head up to glare at him.

Kurai cackled, floating over to me and poking me in the head. His claw felt sharp. "Could of fooled me kid." He smirked.

I saw red. The image of Kurai strapped to train tracks was suddenly very appealing at that precise moment in time, I even considered drawing it for a split second.

Drawing… _my _drawing.

Alright so maybe I _was_ still sore about yesterday, but could you blame me? It had been _perfect_. Both Mr. Yagami's and Ryuga's body and facial expressions had been fluid, the wings I implemented had merged in with the figures nicely, and even the shading wasn't half bad. And that's usually the bit I'm worst at.

So to say I was ticked off with Ryuga was an understatement. I was damn right pissed. Who would steal an amateur's drawing anyway? I could only guess.

"Listen you, I'll take you out later. Right now I'm not in the mood, so go bother someone else." I huffed.

"But ya so fun to tease. And besides, Ryuk just follows Yagami around, and all _he _does is study or write criminal's names. Can't we just go out for a _bit_?" Kurai sighed.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, inhaling sharply. What was I, a babysitter?

"Kurai_,_ I'm going to end up hurting you." I warned, quietly.

He only chuckled in response. I gritted my teeth, balling my hands into fists. If that grin of his stretched any further, it was going to crack that immovable mask of his. Thinking about it, he looked like the Cheshire cat from the story right then. Only a creepier version.

Kurai opened his mouth to say something, (presumably more abuse directed towards me) but was cut off by a sudden sound. An annoying racket emanated from the kitchen counter, ringing. The phone was ringing. Surprised I stood, and padded over various items littering the floor to pick it up. Dianne had already called me today, so it was a little strange to think she'd call again. It was strange, but not completely uncommon. She'd sometimes ring again if she'd forgotten to tell me something.

"Hello?" I said, quietly.

"Ryo-chan you've gotta turn your TV on, _RIGHT NOW!_"

I flinched, holding the phone away from my ear. I knew that voice, that over excited squeal of a voice.

"… Kisa?" I ventured warily.

A snort sounded at the other end of the line. "Who else would call you?"

A good point. An annoying point, but a good one nonetheless. "How did you get my number?"

"I saw it stuck on your fridge, but that isn't important. You need to turn Sakura TV on, _now_! Something big is going down."

I rolled my eyes, plopping onto the floor. "I'm not interested in… _celebrities_, Kisa." I muttered, already trying to figure out an excuse to end the call. Would she believe me if I told her I had shopping to do? Maybe if I said it was for art supplies.

"No, it isn't _celebrities _Ryo-chan, its Kira! Kira's sent these tapes to Sakura TV and their about to air one of them now." She cried excitedly. "We're finally gonna hear from that murdering maniac." She added in a low voice.

I took a moment to process that.

"Ryoko… are you still there?"

The phone dropped from my fingers as I dashed for the TV, rapidly reaching for the on switch. The blank screen flickered with colour, depicting some sort of soap opera. I looked around widely for the controller.

"Where's the bloody remote?" I growled, hurling a pile of socks and shirts out of the way.

"Maybe if ya cleaned up once in a while…"

"Oh shut up Kurai." I cut him off.

I collapsed onto my knees and began crawling around, going through heap after heap. I reached into the depths of paper, and felt something smooth brush my skin. "Found it." I growled, pulling the elusive controller out of the rubbish. I juggled with it, trying to find the right button. Eventually I got it, and then switched the channel over.

A blank screen glared at me, blemished with a single, black word. Kira. I listened intently, picking up slight rustling sounds. Kurai moved to hover behind me.

"_I am Kira. If this video is being aired on April 18__th__, at exactly 5:59pm as I requested then the time now is 5:57, 58 59. Please change the channel to Taiyou TV, the news anchor will die of heart failure at exactly 6:00pm."_

… What? I fiddled with the controls until I found the right one, and quickly switched the channels. I was now looking at a suit clad man on some sort of pet show, only it wasn't all puppies and rainbows now. The man was dead. I took a moment to digest the scene, retrieving the pencil from behind my ear to pop it in my mouth.

"Change it back." Kurai ordered, oddly sober for once.

I complied, flicking the screen back yet again. Kira repeated the same process, this time targeting a TV personality who had challenged Kira verbally. He died too, needless to say.

I chewed my pencil slowly, working my teeth down to lead. "Is it me, or does this seem…"

"Out of character?" Kurai finished.

I glanced at him. "You tell me, you've been the one watching Mr. Yagami. So, is this something he would do?"

Kurai mulled over it. "No. Not like this anyway."

"_Now that you've seen proof of my powers you should have no trouble believing that __**I **__am Kira. People of the world please listen to me, the last thing I want to do is kill the innocent. I hate evil, and love justice. I've always thought of the police as allies, not as enemies."_

"_I intend to create a new world, a perfect world that is free of evil. If you agree to join in my mission I know we can make it happen, and as long as no one tries to catch me I promise that the innocent will not die. Even if you don't agree with me, all I ask is that you do not publicize your views in the media. If you can do that, you will be spared."_

"_All you have to do now, is be patient. I will create a better world that we will all enjoy. Say goodbye to the world as you know it. Soon we will have a new world ruled by benevolence, and habited with kind hearted, honest people. Try to imagine it, a world…"_

I droned the rest out, _Kira _was just repeating himself now. "Hey Kurai, I have something for you to do." I said, plodding over to the disregarded phone.

"What's that?" Kurai barked.

"Check on Mr. Yagami." I smirked, "I'll buy your favorite chocolate bar if you do." I added.

When I next looked up, the chocolate-loving Shinigami was long gone. I put the phone to my ear.

"I'll have to call you back." I stated.

Kisa squealed over the line. "Wait Ryoko, did you see that? It was scary, I mean to think Kira could just…"

I put the phone down. Sorry Kisa, but even Dianne's imprinted manners aren't strong enough to take over in a situation like this. Times like these demanded rudeness, which I was all but too happy to dish out.

I stared at the screen again, studying the messy Kira sign. Whoever this person was, they were clearly no artist. But they _did _have a death note, and I needed to decide what to do about that.

I worked my jaw harder, trying to figure out what to do next. What I needed was a plan of action. I couldn't just sit here, and watch as _another _individual with a death note stepped onto the scene. That could disrupt my plan to kill both Mr. Yagami and L.

I froze. What plan? I hadn't actually _done _anything yet. Mr. Yagami had been the only one to take action. _He _was the one who had cornered me, who had caught me off guard. So what_ had_ I been doing all this time? … Nothing.

Well, I'd soon change that.

Slipping the pencil behind my ear I strode to the door, picking up a pair of battered trainers on the way. I pulled them on, hopping from foot to foot in doing so. Then I existed my flat.

I was on the verge of running as I marched down the purple halls, stamping my feet so hard I must have sounded like an elephant. I entered the metal prison of the elevator, and began pressing the ground button repeatedly. My very skin cells seemed restless as I watched the numbers above the steel door descend, each one lighting up and then fading back into a dull grey. Had this thing always been so slow?

Once released, I all but flew past Mr. Fuko. He looked bewildered, and called a question after me. I neither listened, nor acknowledged it. I was on a mission, and it felt good to be rude for once too.

I shoved the glass door open violently, almost knocking a granny over in the process. She shot me a dirty look and muttered something under her breath. I didn't apologize, I didn't have time. One way or another I was getting to Sakura TV station.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurai<strong>

I poked my head through the wall, smirking as Yagami's overly organized room came into view. He was watching Sakura TV, his red tinted eyes narrowed in an almost almond shaped angle. He was wearing causal clothes for once, although they were still impeccably neat. This guy took life too seriously, unlike the creature next to him.

I grinned at Ryuk, flashing yellow teeth. "Hey Ryuk." I greeted, entering the room.

Ryuk cackled, standing up to meet me. "And what brings you here?" he asked in that gravelly voice of his.

"Just here to check on somethin." I replied lightly.

Yagami looked up at Ryuk, and then followed his gaze. His narrowed red eyes skimmed over my head, seeing nothing but an empty pocket of air. Man I love being a Shinigami, humans really are fun to mess with when they can't see you.

Yagami glanced back once at the TV, and then stood. "I'll take it your Ryoko's Shinigami, did she send you to check on me. To see if I really _had _sent those tapes?" he spoke, addressing the room.

I grunted, this kid was quick I'd give him that. If only Ryoko could deduce things as quickly as that.

"Well as you can probably see for yourself, I didn't send them," he turned to the TV again, his face twisting into a look of distaste. "I would never execute such a uncoordinated, _careless _ploy." He sighed, and then relaxed somewhat. "But… it does seem I have an ally, one I could probably use." He mused.

I rolled my tongue over my upper canines, glaring at Yagami. He was beginning to piss me off. Oh he was smart alright, annoyingly so. If _he _had been dumped as a babe, I probably would have killed him as soon as he could talk. How Ryuk puts up with his sorry ass is beyond me.

My thoughts must have reflected upon my face, cause Ryuk was laughing at me. Or cackling might be a better description, us Shinigamis either cackle or didn't laugh at all. And the miserable buggers who don't, are damn right _boring._

"Shut up." I barked.

He did, but kept that annoying smirk in place. Ryuk really was an annoying creature.

"Oh and by the way, the old man's watching closely now. Seems he's taken an interest in the events lately." He said, with an air of disinterest.

I felt my blood run cold. Great, just bloody great. Now we had _another _problem to deal with. I turned around with a dramatic whirl of my cloak.

"Aw leavin so soon?" Ryuk taunted.

I looked over my shoulder, and flashed him a smirk. "Ryoko's gonna buy my favorite chocolate bar." I said, and then left.

I cackled at his response, "Lucky bastard!" and then flew over the various houses. A peaceful neighborhood stretched below me, becoming smaller and smaller with each flap of my wings. I enjoyed the freedom of flight, relishing the rush of air slipping over me. It felt good to stretch my wings.

I stopped midair, hovering over mine and Ryoko's flat. (It was mostly hers, but since I pretty much lived there I'm gonna call it mine too) I melted into the roof, feeling the solid bricks and plaster liquefy around me.

"Hey Kid, we were right, it ain't Yaga…" I stopped.

She wasn't here. I looked around sharply, trying to detect any sign of her emotions. None. "Hey kid!" I called.

Still no reply. Where the hell had she gone?

* * *

><p><strong>Ryoko<strong>

I was crouched behind some bushes, watching the TV station's entrance like a hawk. It was obvious I wasn't getting in that way, the scared security guard wouldn't dare open those doors even if he wanted to. He looked as white as a sheet, a big Jessie if I ever saw one. I decided to try the back entrance, some idiot might have left a door unlocked. It was a long shot, but was worth investigating.

I began to rise from my crouched position, but stopped short. A police car shot around the corner, and executed a hand break turn. It skidded unsteadily to a stop. The whole vehicle jerked sideways, giving me the impression it was going to tip right over. I even held my breath. It didn't, of course. Instead a police officer bolted out of the car door, and began running to the TV station's entrance.

He was the plainest looking man I've ever seen in my life. Unexpressive eyes, a well sculptured face, straight nose and plain lips, uninteresting hair, and big ears. He was the type of guy who would melt instantly in the background, the type of guy I'd hate to draw. Really, I'd rather watch paint dry.

The man tried forcing the door open, but failed. "Damn it's locked." He grunted.

Good work detective, let's give the guy a medal.

He began pounding on the door. "Open up, it's the police!" he shouted.

The guard denied him entry, holding up his arms in a cross and shaking his head. He really was a yellow belly. Unconsciously I slid back down into my previous position, putting my pencil into my mouth.

"Oh you…" the plain guy pulled out a gun, "You idiots!" he growled, taking aim.

The revolver glinted silver, flashing menacingly. But the shot never sounded.

Before he could pull the trigger, something happened… something painfully similar to what I had witnessed only moments ago on TV.

The plain man's eyes widened to extreme lengths, showing off a great expanse of white. His breath caught in his throat, coming out in a strangled whimper. Slowly, reluctantly he lowered the gun, fighting his weakening muscles all the way. It clattered to the floor.

This could only be Kira's doing. Well, either that or it was one _hell _of a coincidence.

The man's light brown eyes misted with panic as he looked down, jerkily moving his hand to touch his belt. But he was fighting a lost battle. The man let out a defeated sign before falling to his knees, and then collapsed completely to the ground. I felt my lips go dry, Kira had to be watching the entrance.

I looked around wildly, trying to pinpoint their location. I didn't find him obviously. A masked murderer isn't going to be sat in plain sight, staring through binoculars while eating popcorn is he? But I wanted to make sure anyway.

I looked over at the plain man again, and then made a decision. I pulled off my green cardigan, and strapped it around my face. I knew now that the second Kira had 'the eyes', Kurai had told me about _them _when I was nine. But I had never thought anyone would actually, willingly make the deal. I had thought humans would value their lives too much.

Apparently I was wrong.

I jogged over to the man, bending down to his collapsed form. I checked his pulse, but found nothing. The man was dead. All that lay before me now, was an empty shell. Poor guy never had a chance. Well, at least I had learned something about the new Kira. They had the Shinigami eyes and only half of their lifespan remaining, which was a helpful tidbit, if nothing else.

Gently, as though I were moving a sleeping baby, I rolled the man over. My hand moved of its own accord to close his eyes, lingering for a second on his skin. Even in death he looked plain. This man had been given an unfair existence, an existence without much substance or individuality.

And now it was over.

I swallowed, looked around once more, and then decided. It was best to let _**it **_over. I was a little panicked, if I was truthful, and being panicked was only going to make things worse. Besides, I haven't got a clue as to what I should do next. So the easiest thing to do, was to let someone else make the decisions for me.

I pulled out the violet ribbon.

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>

I felt my stomach drop.

Ukita was dead.

Kirahad killed him. _I_ had let him die.

It was my fault.

I pushed that thought to the back of my head. That assumption would only cloud my thinking patterns, would only make me less apt at deducing _this_ Kira's killing techniques.

Concentrate on the facts.

One, either Kira had all of our names, or only needed a face to kill.

Two, I had made a mistake in underestimating Kira's powers. One I would not make again.

Three, if anyone else were to approach the TV station, they were as good as dead.

As if to contradict with my very thoughts, Aizawa spoke up. His voice was raw with emotion, his thinking misted with the loss of a friend.

"Ukita… damn it, Kira did this." He ground out, heading directly for the door.

A rash act provoked by the loss of a friend, I reminded myself. Aizawa was driven by emotion, so it was best to simply talk him out of it. Yes, that would be the best course of action in a situation like this.

"Aizawa-san." I spoke, making my voice loud and clear. His footsteps halted. "Where are you going?" I asked, wearily.

I already knew the answer.

"Where do you think? I've gotta go there." he replied.

"You can't, please think about this rationally." My voice was betraying emotion for a change, I wasn't accustomed to that.

"What, you want me to just sit here and watch TV?" Aizawa exclaimed, angrily.

Misguided anger, another way people dealt with loss sometimes. This was normal, all he needed was a little talking to. Then he would see the situation clearly. I just had to remain calm, to keep my emotions in check.

"If this truly is the work of Kira, you'll just meet the same fate if you go there."

He turned around to face me, anger, sorrow, and betrayal written across his features. "You told us Kira couldn't kill without a name, so how could this happen?" he demanded.

That question rendered me useless, because even _I _didn't know the answer. I hadn't even considered Kira could kill with just a face, and now Ukita was dead because of that. I should have been more careful, I should have stopped him. I gripped my knees tighter, squeezing every ounce of panic, fear and anger I felt into that one action.

Matsuda moved to stand next to me. "The aliases and fake police ID's were worthless, what are we gonna do L? You don't think Kira has all of our names already, do you?" he asked, panic wavering his voice.

"That is a definite possibility. However, if that's the case you'd think it would be easier for him to kill off the entire task force before making a move. Initially I deduced Kira needed both a name and a face to kill. But from what we've just seen… I'd say it's not entirely impossible that Kira can kill with only a face." I paused,

"All I know for sure is that Kira is in that TV station, or is somewhere close by. In a place where he can watch everyone who enters the building. Perhaps he's…"

Aizawa interrupted me, I hate being interrupted. "If Kira is in the area, then isn't that _why_ we should get down there?" he shouted.

I kept my voice calm and patient. "For all we know he could of just placed surveillance cameras in the area, if we rush down there unprepared all of us will be killed."

He grabbed my shoulder roughly, causing me to cringe. I've never been accustomed to human contact, let alone rough contact. Aizawa's grip was tight, digging into my flesh.

"Wasn't it _you_ who said we'd have to risk our lives to catch Kira?"

I ignored my feelings of discomfort. Emotions were neither relevant nor useful in a situation like this. "I meant what I said. But, risking my life to catch Kira and doing something that I know will cost me my life, are two entirely different things." I replied, my voice slightly hoarser than what I would have preferred.

"Oh yeah?" Aizawa growled, and then stopped. He must have caught me shaking. I had tried to stop it, to ignore it. But I couldn't, the panic was there and I couldn't hold it completely in check.

"Please control yourself, we've lost _Ukita._ I understand you want to go there, but if something were to happen to you as well…" I broke off.

Having him so panicked was doing no one any good, particularly myself.

I heard him exhale deeply, relaxing his clenched muscles. Relief flooded my senses, and my shaking halted somewhat. Perhaps showing emotion does help occasionally, depending on the situation of course. I'd remember that in future.

I concentrated on regulating my breathing, rapidly considering the possibilities. That broadcast had to be stopped, one way or another. If it was allowed to continue any longer, the general public would be at risk of being swayed by Kira's words. It was probably already too late for a vast range of citizens by now anyway.

I brought my thumb to my mouth, gnawing at my thumbnail. It was only _then_ I noticed the new addition on screen.

The recently departed Ukita, wasn't alone.

I leaned forward in fascination, staring at the screen. My eyes widened in disbelief.

"Who _is _that?" Matsuda squeaked.

The individual crouched besides Ukita was wearing a mask, or rather a cardigan wrapped around their face. They were dressed in casual clothing, (if not mismatched and slightly messy) and had a pencil behind their ear. They appeared to be a height of five foot and four inches, and were undeniably female. The curve of the hips and the slim neck were more than enough evidence to base that assumption on.

What had surprised me however, was that I recognized the figure. I recognized the paint splattered trousers, the pencil behind the ear, and most of all, I recognized the explosion of brownish-red hair. The figure was undeniably Ryoko Jones.

"I think… it is Ryoko Jones." I said, voicing my opinion.

Matsuda's eyebrows flew to his forehead. "Light's friend?"

I nodded once. "Yes, although 'friend' is possibly too strong a word." I replied, my voice even once more.

What _was _her connection to all of this? What was her connection to Light? Why was she there, right beside Ukita, Kira's victim? And how had she known to cover her face? Ryoko Jones knew more about the Kira case than what she outwardly projected, I knew that. But there was no concrete evidence to supply a much needed reason to bring her in. I needed some sort of physical proof, no matter how small, in order to arrest and question her.

"She's leaving!" Matsuda exclaimed.

I looked up at the screen. 'The unknown, masked individual' was scurrying away from the scene, just as the ambulance arrived. The camera zoomed in on Ryoko Jones, just long enough for me to give her a quick study. The cardigan was wrapped like a bandana around her face, leaving only her eyes visible. And there was something else too, something purple. It was wrapped around her wrist… some sort of ribbon.

Then she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Setsuko<strong>

I ran, enjoying the freedom I had been granted. The wind whipped around me, encasing me in currents of cold air. I breathed it in greedily. Oh hell was I having a good time, how long had it been since I had ran like this. Since I had allowed myself to _feel_ like this.

I smirked, stripping away the mask. I let it drop to the floor, forgotten. I was far from the TV station now, so there was no point in keeping it any longer. My lungs rattled in protest as I flew down the streets, wheezing like an old man. My body wasn't used to such physical strain.

I explored the inside of my head, reading every emotion and event Ryoko had experienced. She really was useless.

I jumped over an upturned bin, stumbling in these stupid trainers. They didn't fit properly and the soles were worn smooth, I hated them. I kicked them off, and began running again in my socks. It felt better to run like this, a little more dangerous perhaps, but better. _But that's the best part, _I thought, smiling widely.

Everyone needs a little danger in their life.

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>

I reread the paper, confirming the document was legitimate. Yagami-san's stunt had provided me with much more evidence than what I had previously thought, not to mention it had halted the Kira broadcast. It had been a bold action, a very _risky _action. But in this case it had paid off.

I glanced over at the tightly packaged tapes, curving my lips into a small smile. We we're finally getting somewhere. We, no _I _needed to win this even more now. Ukita deserved justice. I pushed a button on my laptop.

"Watari." I spoke into the mike.

His reply was efficiently quick. "Yes Ryuzaki?"

"I believe it would be best to arrest Ryoko Jones now." I replied, taking a sip of coffee. The brown, sugared liquid slid down my throat.

"Do you have biases for such an act?" he questioned.

I brought my knees closer to my chest. "Yes, her prints match that of those found on the packaging used to mail the tapes. I'll think you'll agree, that coupled with everything else, it is evidence enough."

Watari paused. "Very well, when should we take action?"

"Now."

* * *

><p>Hanyou Kyo: Arigatō Faux, CallMeHush, Maria-Chocolate-Chan, Moka-girl, LightningStar 0.o, SasoLOVE111, Justalittlebatty13, monsterousmaiden646, poxto, CandyCayne, and Seiho-Tora-Byakko for reviewing. You guys rock!<p>

Next chapter, and those after that, expect more L and Ryoko! ^_^

L: Excuse me?

*Smirks evilly*

Hanyou Kyo: That's right lover boy, prepare yourself!


	10. Room thirteen

*Appears cautiously, looking around hesitantly*

Hanyou Kyo: Kon'nichiwa! I know, I know I'm _really _late. But you don't need to punish me, L saw to that.

*Genius detective holds author by a lead (or leash) pointing a flame thrower at her*

L: Neglecting your work results in punishment.

*Glares at cruel detective*

Hanyou Kyo: Gomen, readers. But its here now so please enjoy! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Time until Ryoko's predicted death: 1 week and five days.<strong>

**Ryoko**

Cold.

I was cold. And sore. My eyes flickered open, immediately protesting against the bright sunlight. Why was I outside? A frown furrowed my brow as I gazed around, taking in the scene before me. I was on some sort of street, propped up against a lamppost. The houses around me were neat and pleasant looking, the very definition of the whole white picket fence situation. Now, that was very nice and all (although a little too cliché for my liking) but I did have a small problem. I didn't have a clue where I was.

I tried to move, in order to get a better view of my surroundings, but instantly regretted the action. My whole body was stiff, particularly my back and neck. I must have spent the night curled up like this. I groaned, why was I here again? My thoughts were a jumbled mess, cluttered with vague bits of memory. The rush of air, the beat of my heart, my lungs screaming with pain, and the cutting slice of glass.

Wait, glass?

I glanced down, and flinched. My feet had been striped of their shoes, leaving only my plain, white socks to protect my feet. Only now they weren't so white. Glass protruded from the soft cotton, now stained with spots of scarlet blood. The reflective edges glinted with malicious intent, showering my face with a ray of rainbow light. I reached down and touched a jagged edge, big mistake.

Pain shot like arrows through my foot, pulsing and pulsing. It flared like a fire, quickly spreading up my leg and throughout my limbs and torso. I hissed in agony. Tears pricked my eyes as the pain quickly dulled into a low, throbbing sensation. I bit my lip to suppress a whimper, and felt the coppery taste of blood explode on my tongue. Perversely, the metallic tang helped calm me down. Getting worked up wasn't going to help, crying wasn't going to stop the pain. What _would_ help, is figuring out what happened last night.

Alright, focus. I was at the TV station, the plain man was killed, I was panicked, and then I let Setsuko take over…

Oh… _that _was the answer. I should have known better, letting her run wild without Kurai to watch over her had been a mistake. Setsuko wasn't the most practical of people, just look at last night as an example. What sort of idiot would run around in a _city _with no shoes on? That was just asking for trouble, especially with all of the drunks around. I sighed heavily, staring up at the sky.

I didn't know who the bigger idiot was. Setsuko, for putting me in this _painful _situation. Or me, for giving Setsuko so much control in the first place. Maybe we're both idiots.

I shook my head, that wasn't important. I had to focus on the present situation. I needed to get to a hospital. But to do that, I had to have _some _idea of where I was. I glanced down at my foot… this wasn't going to be pretty.

With a grimace I clambered onto my knees, relying heavily on the lamppost for support. My foot throbbed like hell. I then preformed the tricky task of getting onto my _foot_, and again I was extremely grateful for the lamppost. These things are so underrated. Panting hard in pain, I leaned my head against the metal post. The smooth surface was a god sent against my clammy forehead, instantly cooling my skin.

As I steadied my breathing, I finally realized the amount of pain my foot was actually in. It felt as though hundreds of tiny devils were prodding it with red hot pokers, laughing evilly at my pain. I tried to ignore it as much as possible, instead focusing on the cracks in the pavement.

I allowed myself a few minutes of rest, and then looked up. Determination bubbled up my throat as I glared at the pavement, I was _going_ to do this. Clenching my fists, I hopped around the corner. But instead of meeting another part of the street as I had expected, I came face to face with a petite woman carrying a shopping bag. I almost fell on top of her, but didn't. Instead I staggered backwards, almost loosing my balance completely.

I gave her a once over. She was small and slender, almost mousey looking. Her hair was brown and neat, ending at a respectable chin length, and her clothes were plain and practical. The perfect housewife for the perfect neighborhood, how much more cliché could you get?

"Oh excuse me, I didn't see you th…" she ceased her apology, staring at my injured foot.

I shied away from her, hiding behind my hair. I had to avoid her. "It's alright, don't worry about it." I mumbled, trying to hop past her.

Yes hop. How the mighty do fall, eh? But before I could make my great (bunny like) escape, the woman grabbed my arm. Her grip wasn't particularly tight, but it had a firmness about it that instantly reminded me of Dianne. I would bet fifty quid this woman was a mother.

"Hold on one minute, you can't go around like that. Let me call you an ambulance." She said, staring hard at me.

My skin paled instantly. I felt sweat bead on my forehead, sticky, fear induced sweat. I could still here the ambulance, an endless siren in my head. The blue lights flickered behind my eyes, Dianne's sobs and screams rang in my ears. Paramedics crouched beside me, trying to calm me down. I was rocking with my hands covering my ears, trying to block everything out. _Daddy, daddy, daddy_.

I grimaced, pulling myself back to reality with a snap. I realized I was now gripping the woman's arm, tight. I loosened my grip, looked at the woman from under my hair, and pulled my lips into a tight smile. I don't think my little mask fooled her.

"No, please. Don't call an ambulance." I said, trying and failing to keep my voice calm.

The woman must have heard my panic, or must have saw it on my face, because she softened somewhat.

"At least let me take you to a hospital dear, I'm on my way there now anyway." She said.

It was obvious she wasn't going to give up, and I did need to get to a hospital. But something told me not to. Some weird… _instinct _was screaming in protest. It was telling me this woman meant trouble, that I should recognize her. I shook my head, it was probably just paranoia.

"Thank you, that would be very kind." I mumbled, looking down at the ground.

The woman smiled kindly, shifting her shopping bags into one hand. She gave a brief bow, and then offered me her hand. "My name is Sachiko Yagami, it's nice to meet you."

* * *

><p><strong>Light<strong>

I sat, crossed legged outside of dad's room. His little stunt hadn't done his health any good, and hadn't done _me _any good either. The investigation team now had the tapes, tapes that _could_ be traced back to the sender. And if that person were to be caught, and give up the details of the death note, then I was in deep water. The secret of how Kira kills was my greatest weapon, so if L were to learn of it, I would loose the advantage.

So, my best bet is to gather information on the second Kira. And what better way is there to do that, then to join the investigation team? It would also offer an opportunity to gather information on L. If anything this was the perfect scenario for me.

A nurse existed dad's room, carrying a clipboard against her chest. She looked at me with a polite smile, one I easily returned. She was a pretty girl, with honey blonde hair, and grey eyes. Her uniform was neat, and worn with a certain pride. The good, honest citizen Kira was working for. It was people like these who _needed _my protection.

"Your father is resting now, he should recover soon." She said.

I stood with a relived sigh. "That's good to hear, thank you for your help." I replied.

Her smile brightened, and I didn't miss the blush on her cheeks. "Y…Yes, well I better get going. No rest for the wicked, eh?" she stuttered.

I laughed. "No, I'm afraid not."

She did a quick bow, and then turned to leave. Her steps were reluctant as she left me behind, and sure enough she turned back to me just once before leaving. I smiled, though it was bordering on a smirk. Ryuk cackled.

"You sure are popular with the _ladies _Light." he chuckled.

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. "I've told you, its all about appearance."

A cleaner walked down the hall at that moment, an elderly man. I don't think he heard my comment, and even if he did it wouldn't mean anything. People talk to themselves all the time. Still, I should probably avoid talking to Ryuk while I was here. I glanced down at my watch. Mum should have turned up by now, had she got caught in traffic? I'd better check the entrance.

I twisted through the clinical maze of corridors, passing patients and employees. Room numbers streamed past me in a blur, descending one after the other. Ryuk bobbed behind me, looking up and around.

"There's a lot of death around ere." he commented.

My eyes flicked to him, becoming slightly narrow. Of course there was a lot of death here, it was a hospital after all. But no matter how much death occurred, there was always a chance of a longer, happier life. I smiled idly. All of the doctors and nurses work hard to ensure our good health, and they deserved to be protected, to feel safe. Kira was their saviour, their god. This was what I was meant for.

I reached the elevator, joining a crowd of waiting people. Some were workers, others patients, and the rest were visitors. The looks of worry and dread were more then enough evidence to distinguish the visitors from the crowd, and the hospitals robes and uniforms served to separate the doctors and patients. I myself was here as a visitor.

The elevator pinged open, releasing a rush of people. We all obligingly stepped to the side, allowing the newly arrived rabble to pass. And then we entered the tightly packed box. Ryuk looked from me to the elevator, a look of disbelief written across his face.

"You've gotta be kiddin me. I _hate_ this thing." he grumbled.

I suppressed a snort as the tall Shinigami crammed himself into the elevator, bending his arms and legs into weird angles. Ryuk was going to have an uncomfortable journey. It took no more than five, ten minutes to reach ground level, and by then most of the crowd had left.

The steel doors slid open, allowing a rush of air to enter the metal square. I stepped outside. The reception was buzzing with movement and noise, just like a honey hive. I looked around, and pinpointed a head of brown hair.

"Mum!" I called.

She turned from the receptionist, and smiled at me. She waved, said something to the man behind the counter, and then weaved through the crowd toward me.

"Oh Light, there you are. How's your father?" she asked, grasping my arms.

"He's going to be just fine, the nurse said he'll recover quickly." I replied, squeezing her upper arm in a gesture of comfort.

She sighed in relief. "That's good to hear. But I swear if he even thinks about getting out of bed again, I'll handcuff him to it," She huffed, frowning slightly. Then she softened. "He needs rest." She added, quietly.

I laughed, nodding my agreement. "You're right," a thought hit me. "By the way, you're a little later then usual, did something happen?"

Mum blinked, putting her hand to her mouth as though recalling something. "Oh that's right, I should probably give Midoriko her ribbon back." She said, pulling out a purple ribbon from her pocket.

A puzzled expression crossed my face. "Who's Midoriko?" I asked.

"She was the reason I was late. I ran into a girl on the street, poor thing had trodden on some glass. I ran her to the hospital, but she dropped this in the car." She held up the ribbon. "Light, would you be a dear and take this to her?" she asked.

I smiled. "Sure thing, what room number?"

"Thirteen."

* * *

><p><strong>Ryoko<strong>

"There we go, all done now. You should be fine to go home, but try to stay off your foot as much as possible. And remember to wear shoes from now on." Doctor Takahashi said.

I refused to look at her. "Alright." I mumbled, not wanting to converse.

I wasn't in the mood, and I mean that with a _vengeance_. I don't know what they put on my foot, but it had stung like a bee on steroids. I nearly punched the nurse as he applied it, just out of reaction. He hadn't been very happy with me needless to say.

"Well, the nurse should be here with your crutches in a bit, so just relax for now." she said.

I shifted uncomfortably. "Thank you." I murmured.

Doctor Takahashi smiled sadly at me, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear. Her rimless glasses enlarged light green eyes, and her lab coat was spotlessly white. Just like her skin. If I had had the equipment I would probably have had a crack at drawing her.

"Well, take care Jones-san." She bid me farewell, and turned to the door.

"Same to you, Doctor Takahashi." I murmured, as quietly as I could.

She opened the door with a click, and then blinked in surprise. Someone was in the doorway.

"Oh excuse me, I'm here to see a patient in here. Midoriko." Said a voice.

I froze. I reorganised that voice.

"I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong room. There isn't a Mid…" I cut her off.

"It's okay Doctor, I know him." I said, wearily. It looks like the fake name had done nothing to prevent Mr. Yagami learning of my presence here. Oh well, what's done is done.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll see you Jones-san." Doctor Takahashi said, and then left in a whirl of lab coat.

Mr. Yagami looked at me, I looked back.

"Ryoko-san, what are you doing here?" he asked, moving to stand beside my bed.

I glared at him, shifting away slightly. I really wasn't in the mood for his games. "Your mum brought me here. I used a fake name. Is there a reason you're here?" I stated.

He blinked in surprise, and then reached into his pocket. My ribbon was wound between his fingers when his hand reappeared. Perfect, this was exactly what I needed.

"I came to return this." He said, with a polite smile.

I snatched it from his grasp, and wound it around my hair. I didn't even think, didn't even care. I knew letting Setsuko loose was probably a mistake, but right then and there I just wanted to _escape. _The scent of lavender filled my nose, and my lips tipped into a smile.

Then _**it **_took over.

* * *

><p><strong>Light<strong>

She changed. I saw it. In a flash her whole being shifted. Her position, her confidence, everything about Ryoko changed.

"How kind of you, _Kira._" She hissed.

My blood ran cold, but I repressed it. I kept my smile plastered against my lips.

"Ryoko-san, are you still thinking like that? Well, even if you are, I'd prefer it if you didn't call me that in public, people might panic." I replied calmly.

She smirked, crawling closer to me. She looked up at me through her fringe, little wisps of loose hair floating about her narrow face. Chocolate brown eyes gazed up at me, cutting and harsh.

"Why so shy _Light-kun_, don't you want the world to know of your great power? Oh god of mine." She chuckled.

Irritation crawled beneath my skin, itching like ants. "Ryoko-san, you've got it all wrong." I sighed, feigning weariness.

"Heh." She reached up and began twirling a piece of hair, smirking slyly. "Actually, I've got it all _right_. You're the one with it wrong, although you are half way there."

She sat up on her knees, leaning in to whisper in my ear. "It's good your killing criminals, but they're only half the problem. This world is evil, rotten."

I stiffened, remembering the same words whizzing through my own head. Did that mean Ryoko…?

"To get rid of a weed, you have to kill the roots. So _Light-kun_, you must kill _all _of humanity to get rid of the problem." She whispered.

I drew back and stared at her, trying to detect any signs of mocking. There was none, she was serious. Ryoko agreed with me… partly. Does that mean I could use her, could I get her death note before her death? She may prove useful before her set date. But should I admit to the identity of Kira, is that what she wanted? I had to test her.

"Ryoko-san, do you really think like that? Surely there are _some_ pure people in this world, they just need a guide." I said, cautiously.

She made a face then, sticking out her lip in a slight pout. "Stop calling me Ryoko, I already told you, it's Setsuko."

I blinked. She had said that during our first meeting. But I knew her identity now, so why pursue a fake name? She stared at me hard, meeting my eyes with fierce intent. That was different, she usually avoided my eyes. I didn't like this Ryoko, she was bolder, more dangerous. A factor I couldn't control. A bush fire that needed putting out.

I opened my mouth to say something, but Ryoko suddenly got up, balancing on her good leg. She stared vacantly at the wall, as though recalling a memory from long ago.

"You're right Light-kun, there are pure humans in the world. Children. But you know what they say about children," she turned to me, a smile, cold as ice occupying her mouth. "They're easily led astray."

Did she have a bad childhood perhaps? I could use that to my advantage, play the perfect mother or father figure she never had. If I could just wrap her around my finger, then the remaining twelve days could prove more prosperous. I had to play my cards right though, scaring her off could prove fatal.

"Ryo…" she cut me off with a growl, moving her face close to mine. "I told you it's _Setsuko_." She snarled.

I narrowed my eyes, refusing to be the one to retreat. "But _Ryoko's _such a pretty name."

The temperature dropped forty degrees in the room. Ryoko's eyes burned with malicious thoughts, scorching me with fury. I returned her gaze unflinchingly, only adding to her frustration.

"I've got them, two crutches to go!" a voice rang.

We both turned to the newcomer, a male nurse in the doorway. He had short brown hair and was very well built, probably a body builder. He smiled at me, and held out the crutches to Ryoko. He looked hasty as he did so.

"You can just pack up and go home now, Jones-san." He said, bluntly.

Ryoko looked down at the crutches. "I'll let you be the one to suffer." She murmured, pulling the ribbon free from her hair.

Instantly Ryoko's previous mannerisms returned. Her shoulders slumped, her gaze went to the floor, and her new found confidence disappeared.

"Thanks nurse-san." She muttered.

Then she hobbled towards the door, cursing quietly at the stupidity of crutches. I stood, slightly baffled for a moment. My mind was racing through scenarios and possibilities, trying to work out the problem I had been presented with. Eventually I remembered myself, and flashed my best smile. Time to try a little experiment.

"Goodbye, Setsuko-san." I called.

She stiffened instantly, turning to glare at me through her hair. "It's Ryoko."

* * *

><p><strong>Matsuda<strong>

I gripped the sleek handle tighter, wrapping my fingers around the cold metal. The weight felt familiar in my hands, a sensation I had grown used to during training. I had been the best shot in that class, top marks. Dad had been really proud. I wonder what he'd think now, now that I was a part of the Kira investigation. Speaking of which…

I glanced around the corner again, searching for any sign of the target.

None.

Unable to contain myself any longer, I put my hand to the small radio in my ear.

"Ryuzaki, are you sure she's in the hospital?" I asked.

His voice was low in my ear, patient. Not that I minded much, I was pretty much used to it by now.

"Yes, Matsuda-san. I am sure." He answered.

Impatience made my fingers twitch. "Then why don't we go _into _the hospital?"

I was sure I heard a sigh. "Because we do not wish to draw attention to our investigation, and therefore put Kira on his guard. Now, please follow your previous orders and remain patient." He said, slurping a sip of coffee.

I slumped somewhat, and then felt my resolve solidify once more. "Alright, I won't let you down Ryuzaki!" I said.

There was pause. Then, "Matsuda-san."

"Er yeah?"

"If we do not wish to attract attention, then it is only logical to conceal your gun." He said.

I blushed a deep shade of scarlet, and then slipped my gun into its holster.

"Sorry." I squeaked.

* * *

><p><strong>Ryoko<strong>

I struggled down the stone stairs, juggling with my newly acquired crutches. I hadn't realized until now how much we relied on our feet. I'd take better care of mine in the future, get one of those pedicure things or something. I snorted, knowing I would do no such thing. I'd much rather drive a nail through my toe then have some stranger messing with my feet, expecting a conversation with me. The thought of it made me shiver.

I carefully placed the iron grey sticks in front of each other, feeling the plastic loops rub against my upper arms. I'd never had crutches before, never broken any bones as a kid. I was never one to go outdoors, much to Dianne's displeasure. She loved stuff like that, even tried to take me camping once. It hadn't ended well.

At long last I reached the bottom step, and let out a sigh of relief. Hard concrete solidified under my good foot, taking most of the strain off my injured one. It was still difficult to walk, but at least now I wouldn't fall down a flight of stairs, just onto my face. I sighed, getting back to my flat was going to be tricky. It was a good thing Kurai wasn't with me, he'd probably start laughing at my useless attempts. Speaking of which, where was the chocolate loving Shinigami? I'd have thought he'd find me by now. Oh well, I'd catch up with him sooner or later.

I began walking down the street, making a steady rhythm of tap, thump, tap, thump as I plodded along. The city was alive with life, people streaming along the pavements, and cars whizzing along the road. Groups of office workers clustered at shops and cafes, enjoying their lunch break. I was rather hungry myself, I hadn't eaten anything since this morning. I turned into an alleyway, wanting a quick escape home.

Then it happened.

Quick as a flash hands engulfed me, covering my eyes and mouth. A squeal of protest bubbled to my lips, and instinctively I fought against my attackers. Strong arms bound my hands behind my back, and I heard the clink of handcuffs as they slipped metal around my wrists. A blindfold was secured around my eyes, clouding my vision in darkness. A strong smell filled my nose, perfume or cologne. I resisted the urge to gag.

Panic filled my nose, clogging my breathing and speeding up my heartbeat. I tried to scream as a cloth was wrapped around my mouth, but it was muffled and weak. I struggled and flapped wildly, trying desperately to escape my captors. I was held firmly in place.

"Ryoko Jones, you are hereby under arrest on suspicion of being involved in the Kira case." Said a strong, masculine voice.

Confusion wrapped around like wings. I was being… arrested? But I hadn't done anything! Not yet at least.

I struggled harder, withering like a caged animal. But it was no good, in a normal situation I was no match for a man, let alone in _this_ condition. My foot still throbbed and my crutches had disappeared. Right now, I was no better than a caught trout lying in the sun.

"Don't struggle, it'll only makes thing worse." Said the voice, almost pleaded.

Don't struggle! I get jumped in an alleyway, _arrested_ for no reason and they expect me to welcome them with open arms? What world were they living in? Must be happy one, all rainbows and sunshine. I fought even harder, able to ignore the pain now I had adrenaline pumping through my veins. I heard a sigh.

"Just give her this." Said another voice, lower and harsher.

A clothe was suddenly shoved over my nose, reeking of strong chemicals. My eyes watered, the darkness seemed to shift, and dizziness raced up my nose. It was a drug, a sleeping drug I was sure. My arms went limp. I fought the impending waves of sleepiness, trying to lull me into oblivion. But it was no use. My head lolled, and the darkness engulfed me.

* * *

><p>I groaned, pain raking through my body. My foot burned with fire, and my wrists screamed in agony. They were bound behind my back, secured with metal cuffs. I was lying on my front, my face squished against a hard mattress. Again I groaned, deeper and with more feeling this time. My mind was still foggy with what ever my captors had smothered my nose in, but I knew one thing for sure.<p>

I was under arrest.

On suspicion of being Kira.

Who was the head of the Kira case? It didn't take a genius to figure it out. L had warranted my arrest.

Painfully, cautiously, I sat up. It was a tricky business, with my hands bound and all, but I managed it. First curling up onto my knees, and then straightening my back. I looked around dazedly.

I was in a room, a plain, square room. A toilet and sink were stationed against one wall, but apart from that (and the bed I was sat on) the room was bare. Three walls were made of grey, smooth stone, and the forth wall was a row of metal bars. I was in a cell. Flicking the hair from my eyes, I swung my legs around to the floor. My feet were bare, save the bandage wrapped around my left.

I gazed around the room again, going over every crack and chip in the walls.

Then I saw it.

A small, red light above the metal bars, glaring out at me like an evil eye. It didn't flicker, didn't waver, just kept staring at me constantly. It seemed to see right through me, goading me. _I can see you, I can see you. _Suddenly I was irritated, and wanted noting more than to smother that light out. It was irrational, but so are most human emotions.

"_Good evening Jones-san, it is good to see you awake." _

I jolted at the voice, immediately jerking my head up to its source.

The little light.

The voice was synthetic, muffled and thickened with machine induced layers. It was obviously designed to hide its speaker's true identity. But I recognised it, the whole world would. It was L.

I stared at the red dot, unable to look away. It was as if I were in some sort of trance, not knowing how to respond or act.

"_I hope your injured foot is not giving you trouble." _L said.

That made me snap. "My foot's fine, my wrists have been in better condition though." I muttered angrily, gesturing with my hands..

"_I'm afraid there's nothing we can do about that."_

My eyebrow twitched. His real words, though disguised, were clear enough. 'I _won't _do anything about that, so live with it.'

I sighed, wanting to pinch the bridge of my nose. How had the day turned out like this?

"So, want to explain a few things?" I asked.

"_It depends on what you wish explained." _Was the swift reply.

I narrowed my eyes, feeling irritation flicker beneath my skin. "Why am I here?" I ventured, wearily.

There was a pause. _"Was that not explained? You are under arrest on suspicion of being involved in the Kira case."_

I digested that tid bit, remembering the same words being uttered as handcuffs were slipped over my wrists in the alleyway. "Why do you think I'm involved?" I asked, cautiously.

A slurp filled the cell, almost vibrating against the walls. _"That, it classified information. Now, since I kindly answered one of your questions you can answer one of mine."_

My jaw smacked shut with an audible click. I lowered my head to hide behind my fringe, affectively hiding a scowl. That had been an unfair trick.

"_Jones-san, do you know of Sakura TV?"_

I said nothing. L wasn't fazed in the slightest.

"_If so I wonder if you might have watched the tapes aired on last nights show. Tapes sent from Kira."_

Again I said nothing.

"_Why were your fingerprints found on the packaging used to send those tapes, Jones-san?"_

I blinked. I hadn't expected that. What was he talking about, what tapes? I had nothing to do with any tapes. Had L fit me up, planted evidence? Could he do that? He was the most powerful detective in the world after all.

L took my silence as an admission. _"Jones-san, can I perceive your silence as an admission to such an act?"_

I jerked my head up, displaying my best glare. "I don't have a clue what your on about!" I caught myself, and turned to stare at the wall. "I didn't send any tapes." I muttered.

"_But your prints were found on the packaging Jones-san, the evidence is not in your favour."_

"Why would I send tapes to Sakura TV?" I asked, aspirated.

"_That is precisely what I am trying to find out."_

I curled my hands into fists, digging my nails into my flesh. He wasn't going to believe me, that much was certain. Maybe it was best to just ignore him, I was tired anyway. I curled onto my side, trying to get as comfy as possible in my restraints.

"_If you will not cooperate willingly Jones-san, there are other methods of interrogation." _

I kept my silence, stubbornly.

"_Very well, maybe you will be in a more talkative mood tomorrow morning. Goodnight, Jones-san."_

Silence filled the cell.

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>

I sipped my sugared coffee, watching Ryoko's breathing figure. She did not move, made no more sound, she was determined to ignore me. I fought back a smile, it appeared I had yet another challenge to crack. If worse came to worse, I could send Watari in. Although, I did not wish to have to resort to such drastic measures, but if necessary I had no qualms with it.

"That Jones sure is a piece of work." Aizawa said, rubbing his arm unconsciously.

Ryoko had landed an elbow in that spot earlier during her arrest, and had made sure to drive the blow home. Matsuda nodded.

"She was hard work alright, like a cat struggling against a bath." He said.

"Resisting arrest in any situation is completely normal Matsuda-san, it is human nature." I stated, unwrapping a hardboiled sweet with my fingers.

His face fell. "Oh, I suppose your right."

Yagami-san moved forward, glancing down at the screen, I didn't even spare him a glance. Instead I placed the sugary, cherry flavored sweet onto my tongue.

"Are such measures really needed to interrogate her Ryuzaki?" he asked.

I resisted the urge to sigh. "Yes, I see them as necessary."

Matsuda joined us. "What if she doesn't talk?" he asked.

The sweet snapped between my teeth. "She will, I'll make sure of that."

* * *

><p>Hanyou Kyo: Arigatō Kuro, Rainbow27Stardust, AbyssQueen, Your Reader, snow869, LightningStar 0.o, Moka-girl, freakyvampirecatgirl, ShardsOfTheCrystalHeart, Seiho-Tora-Byakko, monsterousmaiden646, and SasoLOVE111. You Guys rock!<p>

*Detective lights flamethrower*

L: Keep working!

Hanyou Kyo: EEEP Hai!


	11. Shinigami's favourite food

*Crawls forwards, on the edge of death*

Hanyou Kyo: Kon'nichiwa, gomen gomen, I know I'm late. Horribly, inexcusably late. But I'm here now, and I've suffered from my irresponsibility. I woke up with a cold, and have spent eight hours and forty three minutes straight writing this. Fortunately because of the plague, L hasn't been able to flame throw me yet.

*Starts inching backwards behind chair, glaring at the contagious author.*

L: Getting sick will prove inefficient.

Hanyou Kyo: Oh shut up you annoying Panda man.

*Throws computer at detective*

Hanyou Kyo: Anyway I had trouble getting this chapter out, so a special arigato to Stormy-chan, for helping me through it! Enjoy readers ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Time until Ryoko's predicted death: 1 week and four days.<strong>

.

**L**

I licked the icing from my fingers, enjoying the explosion of sweetness on my tongue. It was perfectly white and perfectly good, complementing the sponge and strawberries greatly. I lingered on my fourth finger, running my tongue over every square inch of skin. I wanted to enjoy this.

"_Urgh, shut up Kurai," _mumble, "_I'll take… chocolate."_

I turned my owlish gaze onto the monitor, depicting Ryoko Jones in what can only be described as a 'nest' of sheets. She was frowning, dreaming. The scowl upon her face was fierce, fiercer then any I had ever seen. What was she dreaming about? A nightmare perhaps, induced by a guilty conscious?

I put my thumb to my lips, forgetting my final frosting caked finger. It could wait, my curiosity could not.

I pressed the speaker button.

* * *

><p><strong>Ryoko<strong>

"_Jones-san."_

Someone was calling me, trying to drag me out of oblivion. I tried to resist at first, but the cold air of reality was washing over me in waves, pulling me back to awareness. It was only a matter of time before my eyes flickered open.

"_Jones-san_."

I groaned, feeling the aches and pains of yesterday return with a vengeance. I'd kill for an aspirin right now, just give me a name and I'd kill.

"_Jones-san."_

"What?" I snapped, glaring at the red light above the cell door.

L paused, and then replied, _"I would like to continue asking questions, Jones-san. You are being interrogated after all."_

I pinched the bridge of my nose, feeling a headache on its way. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, let alone a mysterious detective hell bent on getting a confession out of me. My body felt tired and sore, as though I had woken in the middle of the night. I frowned, shifting my iron clad arms. A yawn bubbled up my throat, and my eyes watered in response.

"God what time is it?" I muttered.

"_Currently it is 5:12am, Jones-san." _L replied.

"….." My eyebrow twitched.

With a growl I reburied myself into the pillows and sheets, annoyance buzzing like bees around me. 5:12am! Was he _trying_ to piss me off? What kind of a person wakes someone up at 5:12am, even if they are under interrogation?

"_Jones-san, covering your face with a sheet will neither block out my voice, nor stop me from questioning you. So please, if you would, remove the sheet from your head." _L said, patiently.

In response I buried myself deeper in the blankets, scowling into the sheet. His tone of voice was pissing me off too.

"_Fine, please feel free to remain like that. But do not expect me to keep silent." _L said.

I snorted, twisting my arms into a more comfortable position. However, since I am currently handcuffed and sat on the floor, it wasn't comfortable at all. In the night had removed (with difficulty) the sheets and pillow from the single bed, and dumped them in the cell's far corner. It felt safer here, more familiar. And I needed that, in this foreign terrain. I needed just a glimmer of home.

"_Could you identify Kurai, Jones-san?" _L asked.

My hackles rose. "What?"

"_You mentioned someone named Kurai in your sleep, I am asking you to identify him." _he elaborated.

I sleep talk… since when? Kurai had never mentioned it, neither had Dianne. Had I always sleep talked, or had it just developed over night? I blinked, that wasn't important. What _was _important is knowing exactly what I had said. Had I given something away, mentioned the death note or Shinigamis? Damn what if I mentioned our plan, or Mr. Yagami? I needed to tread carefully.

"Oh I mentioned _him, _what did I say?" I asked, trying to act uninterested.

Unfortunately I'm not much of an actor.

"_Answer my question, and then I may consider answering yours." _L replied.

Damn him, I thought, biting my lip in frustration. The urge to pop a pencil in my mouth was strong, but with my hands bound like this, it was mission impossible. Not to mention I didn't have a pencil. And even if I did, I had no way of getting out of this predicament.

Houdini made this look too easy.

I shook my head, trying to dislodge an excuse to feed L from within my brain. I said the first thing that popped into my head.

"He's a friend from back home." I lied.

"_You have an English friend with a Japanese name?"_

His words hit me like a ton of bricks. Though L's tone had been pleasant enough, I could hear the undertone message clearly in my head.

'If you're going to lie, make it believable idiot.'

It felt like a slap in the face, and a blow to my pride. I pressed my cheek onto the cool floor, feeling my face burn with heat.

"He moved to England when he was seven, parents got transferred." I murmured.

"_Jones-san, you do realise I have every record in every immigrant organization in the world at my disposal, don't you?"_

Way to kick someone when their down. "Oh go bother someone else!" I growled.

"_Not until I have the information I want, if you were to just tell the truth, I'd leave you alone."_

I had a full blown headache now. It was pounding like the Derby in my head, hundreds of horses running over and over my eardrums. I blew at my fringe, and then put my forehead against the cold slab floor. It soothed it slightly.

I blinked rapidly, trying to concentrate on my answer. Lying was obviously no good, L could sniff a lie as easily as a foxhound sniffs out a fox. I couldn't keep silent either, though in some cases that proved effective. So that left the truth, but not all of it. Just tid bits to keep him happy. I'd skip my way around the truth, saying everything, but giving nothing away. This could work.

I suppressed a smirk, and shifted into a sitting position. I looked at the ground, hiding behind my hair. Then, taking a deep breath and summoning every ounce of confidence I possessed, I lifted my eyes to look directly at the little red light.

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>

She looked up. Chocolate brown eyes stared hard at me, almost defiantly. Her hair was a frizzy mess around her face, sticking out at odd angels. However the look she gave me, was more than enough to distract me from such thoughts. She had something planned, and was confident. Usually Ryoko avoided eye contact, so perhaps having to communicate through technology was giving her a sense of safety. Everyone becomes more confident when they feel safe, it was only logic.

But in this case, it wouldn't do. Ryoko Jones _needed _to be vulnerable.

"_Fine, I'll give you an answer. Then you can leave me the hell alone." _She said.

I leaned forwards, gripping my knees tightly. I gnawed on my finger.

"_He's my… my… well, my guardian I suppose." _She finished.

I hadn't expected that. "Would you care to elaborate on that?" I said.

It wasn't a request.

Ryoko sighed, flicking her hair to the side. Her gaze shifted to the floor. _"You've probably done background info on me, right?" _she muttered, sounding annoyed.

I said nothing.

"_Well Kurai turned up after John's funeral." _

I digested that. Though her gaze had switched to the floor, there was no telling glint in her eyes. She didn't fidget nervously, and nor did she look guilty. She was telling the truth. But it wasn't enough.

I pushed the speaker button down, hard. "Where is his current location?" I asked.

Ryoko dimmed, looking slightly sulky. _"Haven't got a clue." _She huffed.

"When did you meet him?"

"_At John's funeral." _

"Why did he look after you?"

"_Not sure."_

I bit my thumb so hard I drew blood. She was telling the truth, but not all of it. I could tell, from the way she smiled ever so slightly, that she knew something more. Something she wasn't going to share. I decided to swap tactics, try attacking from a different angle.

"And this Kurai knows Light Yagami?" I asked, keeping my voice neutral.

Ryoko made a face. _"Kurai doesn't like him." _she answered.

Victory coursed through me. "So Kurai is in Japan." I stated, calmly.

Realization dawned on Ryoko's face, quickly followed by a look of horror.

Check.

"And does Kurai also know why you sent the tapes to Sakura TV?" I continued, pulling a lolly from my pocket.

Ryoko's face took on a hard layer, becoming as cold and emotionless as ice. _"I didn't send any tapes, I don't post anything L." _

I twirled the lolly in my fingers, curling my lips into a smile. "Coincidently Jones-san, I never once mentioned my identity. I take it you've been following the Kira investigation?"

Her face paled, but she quickly hid her lighter complexion behind her hair. _"Everyone knows L is tracking Kira."_ She muttered.

"Is that so? Anyway you may refer to me as Ryuzaki. But back to our original conversation topic. You've never posted anything?"

She let out an aspirated moan, burying her face into her hands. _"Only once for Christ's sake! Stupid Kisa gave me a… package."_

Checkmate.

"Kisa Higurashi I presume, is she your accomplice?"

Ryoko didn't bother looking up. "_Your twisting things." _She accused.

"I am merely trying to discover the truth Jones-san."

She said nothing for a long time, just sat staring at the floor. Then, "_I can't be bothered with this. I'm going to sleep."_

She pulled the sheet over her head once more, trying to shut me out. I wasn't about to let her, we were finally getting somewhere and I was determined to find out more.

"Kisa Higurashi's prints were found on the packaging as well, along with a Haru Ito's prints. Does that name sound familiar?" I asked.

Ryoko kept her silence stubbornly. It was a shame I had no intention of letting her sleep.

"If you do not answer my question Jones-san, your silence could be interpreted as admission of knowing Haru Ito, which could strengthen my suspicion of you being involved in the Kira case, which, if I feel it necessary, could lengthen your stay here." I listed, uninterested.

She groaned loudly, thumping her head against the floor. The thud sounded painful.

"_Haru's a friend of Kisa's_, _alright?"_ she sighed, defeated.

I noticed the lack of familiarity in Ryoko's tone as she mentioned Haru Ito's name, so that meant she truly didn't know her. To Ryoko Ito was only a friend of a friend. But that proved nothing. What would prove Ryoko's guilt, or innocence is knowing the order of which the package travelled between the three girls. If the package were to have started out in the hands of Ryoko, and then travelled to the other girl's hands, then there was even stronger possibility of Ryoko being involved in the Kira case.

However… there were also the makeup traces and clothe fibres to consider. Watari had uncovered them shortly after we had obtained the tapes, and since Ryoko didn't wear makeup, had already found a different match. A Misa Amane-san.

"_L_." Ryoko's voice was hesitant.

"Ryuzaki." I corrected.

"_Whatever,"_ She shifted uncomfortably. _"About Kisa… she's clueless, bubble headed, and more concerned with what clothes she wears then worldly affairs. So don't bother questioning her, cause it's a waste of time." _She said.

So she did care about Kisa Higurashi, though she acted otherwise. That may prove useful in the future. In fact, that may prove useful now.

"I'm afraid Jones-san, that you're too late. I've organised someone to pick Kisa Higurashi up tomorrow morning." I said.

Ryoko stiffened. _"Then call it off."_

I ceased twirling the lolly, and popped it into my mouth. "That is something I have no intention of doing."

"_But Kisa has nothing to do with this!" _Ryoko growled.

"The only way you could know that, Jones-san, is if _you_ sent the tapes. Are you confessing?" I asked, lightly.

She let out a cry of irritation. _"You're twisting things again!" _

"No, I am simply trying to discover the truth." I replied.

The lolly was apple flavoured, and reminded me of two things.

One;

'Shinigamis love apples'

Two;

'You for instance Mr Yagami may find a painting of apples more to your taste.'

"Jones-san." I said.

"_What?" _she asked, irritably.

"If I were to ask you, what would you suppose a Shinigamis favourite food would be?"

She went as still as stone, like a deer listening for the lion. _"Why do you ask?"_

"I simply thought it was an interesting question." Was my instant reply.

She was silent for a long moment. Then, "Chocolate."

I blinked. "…Chocolate?"

"_Yes… that or apples I suppose."_

* * *

><p><strong>Kurai<strong>

I smelt her. It was sudden, and it was instant. But it was there.

Ryoko was nearby.

Her fear, her worry, her anger and irritation hit me like a lorry.

I let out a sigh of relief. I'd been searching for hours, and was beginning to get pissed off. One girl couldn't get too far, and yet I was having one _hell_ of a time trying to find her. That kid was gonna get an ear load off me.

I flew low over the building, a hotel of sorts. Humans dressed in well tailored suits flowed in and out the glass doors. Their noses were upturned, and their finely polished shoes clicked on the floor. It was enough to make me gag.

I melted into the roof, and followed the wave of Ryoko's emotions. She was getting more and more wound up by the minute. I sank through two floors, feeling the floorboards slip around me, and then twisted through a number of corridors. Finally I found the room Ryoko's emotions emanated from. I slid through the door without a moment's hesitation.

* * *

><p><strong>Ryoko<strong>

One thing had become apparent.

L was a controlling, egotistical, stubborn detective with a tendency to fall into an annoying, long monologue. And he had a knack for pushing all of the wrong buttons without even trying.

My time here was going to be hell.

Said detective hadn't allowed me to sleep until quarter to seven, just out of spite I swear. Then, when something popped up, he left me alone. Leaving me with the impression he was only bothering me because he didn't have anything better to do. It had made my blood boil to say the least.

And, because the controlling detective had gotten me so worked up, I had been unable to sleep, and instead had lain here for god knows how long just staring at the ceiling. Every crack, chip, and imperfection was burned into my consciousness permanently. Ask me to draw it, and I'd hand you the most life like ceiling ever drawn before.

I groaned, having reminded myself of my other problem.

Like this, I couldn't draw. And in a way that was the worst form of torture you could inflict upon me. I don't have a clue how I'm going to last.

"Hey kid."

My heart leapt. That voice! It had to be! I'd know it anywhere. I sat bolt upright.

"Kurai!" I chimed, and then chocked on my own words.

I was still being watched, I had to remember that. For now I could get away with it, as L would probably assume I was dreaming again. But two slip ups, not a chance.

The tall Shinigami towered over me, dressed in the familiar tattered cape. Those same purple eyes glinted in the dull light of the cell, and his immobile mask was cracked with a pointed grin.

"I've been lookin all over for ya!" he exclaimed.

I shot a glance at the red light, hoping he would understand.

"Oi, are ya listening to me?"

Fat chance. I stretched, casually pointing to the red light in doing so. This time Kurai understood me.

"Ah can't talk to me eh? I bet it's the hedgehog isn't it?"

I frowned. Hedgehog? But that was Ryuga's nickname. Unless… Realization dawned on me. Ryuga was L, L was Ryuga. He had already made contact with Light. He had already known _me_. And Kurai knew his name. He knew, and could tell me. I could kill L, with just single word he'd be dead.

Not now though, I wasn't that stupid. I'm arrested and L drops dead. That doesn't shriek murder at all, does it? No, I'd wait until I was cleared, and then pull the trigger in a manner of speaking. I just needed his name.

"I wish I'd known Haru's last name before." I muttered.

This time Kurai caught on instantly. "You want the hedgehog's name? Sorry kid, can't help ya there." he replied.

A shot him a confused look. He only shrugged. "The old mans running a tighter ship these days, and I don't fancy putting me head on the chopping block. You'll have to find it out yourself, or wait till things cool down."

Damn.

Damn, damn, damn! Why were things so complicated now? They didn't used to be. Just get a name and kill, that's how it's supposed to go. There shouldn't be all of this tactical nonsense, all of this caution and hesitation. It was worse then a game of chess, only I didn't feel like a player anymore. I felt like a pawn, a stationary pawn Mr. Yagami and L were both trying to use. I was powerless, and yet I had the most dangerous power of all.

Maybe I could just kill Mr. Yagami now, save myself a job later. But he was obviously L's number one suspect, and eliminating him would leave L with only one other possible suspect.

Me.

I groaned, feeling the headache from earlier worsen. It was too much to think about. Kurai watched me in amusement.

"Listen kid I can't tell ya the names, but I can do some spying. Mother always said I was an eavesdropper. Fancy knowing what's going on, on the outside?" he smirked.

I nodded limply, flicking my wrist in dismissal. I just wanted to wallow in self pity for a bit, preferably without an audience.

"Hehehe, alright then, see ya later kid."

Then he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurai<strong>

I watched from the shadows as Yagami made his entrance, Ryuk trailing not far behind. Both the old geezer Yagami and L stood to meet him.

"Thank you, Yagami-kun." L said.

"Not at all, Ryuga. I want to catch Kira as much as you do." Yagami replied.

I snorted, Ryuk shot me a smirk. Yagami pretended not to notice.

"Please, call me Ryuzaki here." L said.

"I'm Matsui."

"I'm Aihara."

"And I'm Asahi."

The other team member chimed. Ryoko was probably gonna be fed that line too, I'd need to warn her about that.

"I see, then should I be Light Asahi?" Yagami asked.

"That would be fine, I'll call you Light-kun here." L replied.

First name bases already, L worked fast.

I watched as L directed Yagami to a seat stationed in front of a TV, telling him of the evidence they had already collected. A serious expression occupied Yagami's face, turning his skin to stone and his lips to iron. What a hardworking helper.

"Would you take a look at the unreleased tape that was sent to the TV station, understand that taking documents out of this room or making notes is prohibited." L said.

"Sure, I'll take a look." Light replied, ever the helpful do-gooder.

His face took on a thoughtful expression as he watched the Kira tapes, changing ever so slightly into a look of distaste. Of course sniffing out emotions gives me a certain knack for detecting such changes. I doubt the investigation team noticed, though maybe L did.

"So what are _you_ doing here?" Ryuk asked, flying over to stand beside me.

Yagami forced himself not to look up.

"Spying, what's new?" I smirked.

"Not much, except the new player in this little game." Ryuk cackled.

Yagami was fidgeting now, on the inside at least.

"I know, getting interesting ain't it."

"Sure is." Ryuk agreed.

The tape ended. L was next to Light like a rat up a drain pipe, his thumb at his lip, and an innocent, probing expression on his face.

"So what do you think, Light-kun? Any ideas." He asked.

Light narrowed his eyes, I tasted irritation. "There may be more than one person with Kira's powers." He answered.

He was admitting that? I glanced at L and got my answer. It had been a test, and Yagami had passed. I think, unless it was a double edged sword.

"Entertaining two, aren't they?" Ryuk asked.

I nodded. "And confusing."

Yagami continued, explaining to the non-genius members of the team how he came to that conclusion. L affirmed Light's deduction, and then relayed his plan to trick the second Kira with a televised message from the 'real Kira'. L then surprised everyone with a single statement.

"And for this, Light-kun, I would like you to play the part of the real Kira."

Even Yagami looked shocked. "M, me?" he stuttered.

"Yes."

And so Yagami set about writing Kira's reply, with L hovering over him like an illness. Unsurprisingly it didn't take long. L snapped up the paper with his index fingers and thumb, reading it with quick precision.

"Is that good enough Ryuzaki? I tried to get into Kira's shoes." Yagami said.

You're wearing them smartass.

"It's very well done but… if we don't take out the "But you can kill L" part… L looked up, "I'll die."

Yagami laughed, Ryuk smirked, I snorted.

"It was just a joke, fix it up as you see fit." Yagami said, reclining in his chair.

"Yes."

The script was then taken away to be broadcast. L flicked an owlish glance at Yagami, and then turned to leave. His bare feet padded over the wooden floor, heading towards a closed door on the other side of the room. Yagami's eyes never left him until he disappeared through the door.

I slipped through the wood after L, leaving Ryuk behind. The room L was currently in was dark, with the curtains drawn and the door closed. Three monitors illuminated L's face, creating shadows in the fissures of his face. He was crouched with his knees drawn to his chest, staring hard at one of the screens. It was Ryoko's cell.

He pushed a button, and immediately the left-hand screen flickered white. A gothic letter W appeared onscreen.

"Have there been any developments Watari?" L asked, quietly.

"_Miss Jones mentioned Kurai once again, and then said the following. 'I wish I'd known Haru's last name before.' I have been unable to determine whether it was a code as of yet. Otherwise there has been no further development." _Came the reply.

"Thank you, Watari." L said.

He screen went blank. L stared hard at Ryoko, who was currently in a state of despair, with her head hung low and her spine curved over. She'd need to snap out of that soon, I couldn't have her in such a useless state.

"What part do you play in this?" L mused aloud, chewing on his thumbnail.

I smirked. Wouldn't you like to know. Ryoko's goal was far greater then Kira's, greater then even you could imagine L. Once Ryoko hit eighteen, humanity only had a matter of time.

My grin grew wider when Ryoko looked up at camera, as though she had sensed the change over of her observers. Her face was mostly obscured by the ridiculous amount of hair around her face, but I could see her eyes well enough. She was finally breaking out of denial.

"Is that an outright challenge Jones-san?" L asked. "Well… I accept."

* * *

><p><strong>Kisa<strong>

"Mum! Have you seen my pink jumper?" I called.

"Try looking in the wash basket!" was her reply.

I sighed, wrapping the towel around my head more securely. My cheeks were still flushed with heat from my shower, and a trickle of water ran down my back. I shivered.

I walked across the landing, towards the bark woven basket. It was filled to the brim with dirty washing, overflowing in a river of socks and jeans. I eyed it wearily, and then rolled the sleeves of my top up.

"Right, here we go!"

I dived into the pile, up to my armpits in fabric. Cotton and wool rubbed against my skin, and colour flitted past my vision. I sorted through skirts and jeans, underwear and socks, jeans and jackets. But no pink jumper. I felt something hard hit my backside.

"Ow, who did that?" I demanded, whirling around.

And there… stood the devil. He was gripping my pink jumper in his left hand, and a toy bow and arrow in his right. It was Yuki, my annoying, retarded little brother. God give me strength.

"Haha, looking for this?" he giggled.

"Yuki! You little twerp give it back!" I exclaimed, making a grab for the pink material.

He pulled his tongue at me, and dashed down the stairs, laughing all the way. "You little…" I started, and then went after him.

My feet thudded down the stairs, sounding like a herd of elephants. It rang throughout the house. "Yuki come back you little imp!" I called.

I rushed passed Mei, my older sister. She was carrying a cup of tea and I nearly knocked it out her grasp. She shot me an irritated glance from behind her glasses.

"Watch it!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry Oneesan." I called back over my shoulder.

I appeared in the dinning room doorway, ruffled and panting. My towel had come loose form my head, leaving my damp hair hanging limp around my face like a wet dog. I must look like a mess.

"I know you're in here twerp." I said.

I glimpsed movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned slowly, smiling. There was a single toe sticking out of the cream curtains.

"Got you." I hissed, and then started inching forwards.

I was moment's away form digging my claws into my prey, when Mum appeared in the doorway. Her curly dark hair was cut short, ending at the nape of her neck. She had gotten plumper over the years, and little wisps of grey were woven into her hair. The years were beginning to show.

"Kisa dear, there's someone at the door for you." She said, pleasantly.

I waved my hand dismissingly. "Yeah, yeah I'll be there in a minute." I said.

Mum gave me a look. "No, you'll be there _now_."

I huffed, blowing at a stray strand of hair. "Fine, fine." I sighed, walking past her in defeat.

She nodded approvingly, and then disappeared into the kitchen. I pulled the bobble from around my wrist, and put my hair in a ponytail. I wanted to at _least _look half presentable. I checked my reflection in the mirror in the hall, pulled a face, and then grasped the door handle. With a quick sigh I pulled my lips into a smile, and then opened the door.

It revealed two men dressed in smart suits. One was tall and very broad shouldered, with a wide, chiselled face and short brown hair. His eyebrows were thick, and his hands large and meaty. The suit he wore was pressed perfectly, without a single crease ruining its smooth surface. His face had a severe look about it, drawing his eyebrows together. He looked like a boxer, or a former boxer at least.

The second man was shorter and thinner, with shaggy black hair and pale skin. His face was younger, glowing with hope and youth. He adorned a navy blue suit and a red tie. His waist was unbearably trim, seriously it was enough to make a model jealous. Unlike his companion his face was smiling and bright, welcoming everyone and anyone. He was quite good looking, but my Light still took the cake in that department.

"Kisa Higurashi?" the younger man asked.

I folded my arms over my chest. "Yes?"

The older man stepped forwards, engulfing me in his shadow. "You're under arrest."

* * *

><p>Hanyou kyo: Dun dun dun, what'll ever happen next I wonder…<p>

L: *standing eight feet away* I think the plot is fairly predictable.

Hanyou kyo *raises eyebrow* Oh really, cause next chapter I'm gonna make you strip. And on that note,

Arigato to theheartstourniquet Daydreams Become Realities tuwas1 KuroTakahashi Maria-Chocolate-Chan monsterousmaiden646 Moka-girl SasoLOVE111 AbyssQueen ShardsOfTheCrystalHeart LightningStar 0.o and snow867. You guys rock!

L: With the strip tease I do not agree, but on that last point I do.


	12. Internal struggles

Current obsession: OREOS!

Hanyou Kyo: Hello, Kyo here, finally. I've been having a heard time updating lately, I think I'm losing interest. I can't even find L anymore.

*Looks around sadly*

I need inspiration, so I'm going to do something I normally wouldn't.

*Takes deep breath*

**PLEASE review!** I need something to keep me going, cause I do wanna finish this I do!

Anyway enjoy ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Time until Ryoko's predicted death: 1 week and three days.<strong>

**Light**

x^2-10x+y^2-20y=-125 what is x+y=?

Okay, first complete the square.

This is done by taking the x and y term (numbers in front of x and y not x^2 y^2) dividing it by 2 and squaring it and adding it to the other side so you get  
>x^2-10x+25+y^2-20y+100=0<br>now break it up,

x^2-10x+25=0 and y^2-20y+100=0

Trinomial factor it. (draw an x, put the last number on the top and the middle number on the bottom from each equation) Now you want two numbers to put in the side of the x, they will be the same number and must multiply to equal the top number, and add to be the bottom number so for the x one I used -5 (-5^2=25 and -5+-5=-10) and for the y I used -10 (-10^2=100 and -10+-10=-20) so-

"Li-_iiigh_-t~!" Sayu sang.

I glanced up from the text book, a pencil grasped between my index finger and middle finger. What did she want? Sayu didn't usually bother me while I was studying, no one did.

She knocked at my door. "Hey Light!" she called.

Repressing a sigh I scraped my chair back, closing my text book in the process. It fluttered shut with an inaudible sigh of air. I walked past Ryuk, who was currently lazing on my bed playing on my playstation. Why mum bought me the thing is beyond me, I'm far too busy studying to have time for such mindless dribble. I've seen where playing on that thing leads. To brainless adolescences falling asleep in class, irresponsibly missing the lesson, and then having the gull to ask those who bothered to pay attention for notes. Such laziness is unacceptable.

I grasped the door handle, and opened it with a click. Sayu was stood outside my door, dressed in pastel pink pajamas with her dark brown hair drawn back in a ponytail. She smirked at me, eyes glinting knowingly.

"What's up?" I asked.

Sayu folded her arms, still smirking. "You've got a visitor Light, a really _cute_ visitor." She giggled, giving me a wink.

I blinked, and glanced at my watch. "At ten o'clock at night?"

Sayu shrugged. "She said she came by to give you back some notebook."

My eyes widened a smidgen in surprise. The visitor had a notebook? Was it… could it be? It had to be, there was no other logical explanation. It had to be the second Kira.

Without glancing at Sayu I strode down the stairs, resisting the urge to take them two at a time. I entered the hallway, vaguely aware that my mother was standing there. I continued down the hall to the front door, where the visitor was waiting. She had brilliantly blonde hair, let down at the back but drawn into pigtails at the front. She wore a gothic black dress, which only highlighted her pale completion. She watched me approach with watchful eyes, never leaving my figure for a second.

I waved Sayu off, and then stepped over the threshold, closing the door behind me. We stared at each other for a moment in silence. Then the girl bowed, showing more cleavage then what was appropriate for a young girl.

"Um, pleased to meet you. I'm Misa Amane."

* * *

><p><strong>Ryoko<strong>

I was bored.

I'm not easily bored, just give me a pencil and few sheets of paper and I'll be entertained for hours. But everyone has their limits. And apparently being stuck in a small cell with nothing to do but stare at the walls for hours, was mine. (Apart from breakfast, when someone dressed in a huge, dark coat appeared and watch me eat with a gun pointed at me) Kurai still wasn't back yet from 'spying' and L hadn't said anything for hours. At least I think it was hours, it's kind of hard to tell in here.

I stood from my position in the corner, bracing my back against the wall. That was another thing I was sick of, my arms being bound. It made things ten times more difficult, epically with my injured foot. It meant I had to do things with no hands, and only one foot. And bloody hell was it frustrating.

I managed to stand upright in the end, though it was no picnic. I sighed, leaning against the wall. I needed something to do, something to occupy my mind. Anything to distract me, from boredom and… other thoughts.

Like Kisa.

I growled, furiously shaking my head. It didn't bother me, it _didn't_. So L was having her arrested, it didn't matter. Not at all, and even if it did I wouldn't care. So what if she got scared, or started crying, or started breaking down, and then panicked, and shouted, and hyperventilated… I didn't care.

… I didn't.

_Oh please Ryoko, you've gone soft and we both know it._ A voice sneered.

I narrowed my eyes, forcing it away.

_Fine, I'll go. But you and I both know I'll be back eventually. Our sadistic need to kill is very strong after all._

"_Your_ need." I hissed.

_**It **_laughed. _If you say so sweetheart, if you say so._

Then she was gone, leaving me with silence as my only companion. That and my thoughts, but those were too dangerous to think about. So I once again resolved myself to find something to do. In the end I opted for trying to get out of these damned handcuffs. My wrists were beginning to ache, and they were annoying as hell. I looked around the cell, trying to find something, _anything _to help me escape.

My eyes landed on the little sink embedded in the wall.

I pursed my lips, contemplating. What harm could it do?

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>

"So explain to me again why we don't release Ryoko Jones." Matsuda asked, stirring a cup of coffee.

I didn't both to glance at him, such a question was unworthy of any form of reorganisation. Particularly since he had asked it twice previously, and I had given him the same answer on both occasions. Instead I continued to focus on my stack of sugar cubes, which at this precise moment stood at a height of exactly 21.2cm.

"Matsuda-san, we do not release Ryoko Jones because I say so." I replied.

He frowned, obviously not following. "But the second Kira responded to the type, so Ryoko _couldn't_ have been the second Kira. She was locked in that cell all the time after all."

With careful fingers I placed the next sugar cube atop the stack, carefully taking into account its stability. If I was gentle enough, I could probably place three more sugar cubes on top of one another.

"I know Matsuda-san, but although Ryoko-san can not be the second Kira, that does not prove her innocence of being _involved _in the Kira case. She is still a suspect. Particularly since said suspect has exhibited suspicious behaviour, and or has implied such an involvement." I said, breaking into monologue.

Matsuda's eyebrows drew together as he stared down at his coffee, apparently stirring a cup of liquid is more difficult then I previously assumed.

"Then what about that Higurashi girl, what's she doing here. Surely a pretty girl like _that _couldn't have anything to do with Kira." He said.

My sugar cube stack was now nearing 23.6cm, and was on the verge of collapsing. "Higurashi-san is here to put pressure on Ryoko-san, having a friend in peril may convince her to confess a few things," I licked my lips. "Or I could use her to blackmail Ryoko-san if it comes to that." I added in a low voice.

"Oh." Was Matsuda's only response.

My eyes flickered to him momentarily. He appeared to be having an internal struggle with himself, and the battle seemed to be quite fierce.

"And Matsuda-san, referring to a suspect as _pretty_ is not professional." I said.

My reward was Matsuda's cheeks turning an entertaining shade of red. "I thought you said she wasn't a suspect." He mumbled, and then stood from his seat.

He turned to leave just as I had calculated, but paused. It was only momentarily though, for soon he was rushing over to the other side of the room, leaving me to my sugar stack. Contented with his absence, I pondered how to fit the stack in my mouth without it collapsing. I felt my mouth water in anticipation as I leaned towards the perfectly white cubes.

"What is she _doing_?" I heard Matsuda exclaim.

I jumped to my feet in an instant, sugar cubes falling to the floor forgotten. I strode over to the monitors, taking in Matsuda's shocked expression, and Mogi's round eyes. My owlish gaze travelled to the screen before them.

It was Ryoko's cell.

* * *

><p><strong>Ryoko<strong>

"Come on you little buggers, just break!" I hissed, pulling at my restraints again.

I heard the sink groan in protest, but I ignored its whining. If I was in pain, then why the hell should _it _be spared? I had managed to hook the handcuffs around the taps, and was currently leaning forwards with all of my weight, willing the damn chains to break. But they didn't, I doubt superman could get out of these things.

I jerked forwards with savage determination, earning another groan from the sink. But still the links held. The sink was going to give before these things did. I bet L had them made from some super metal or something, they just wouldn't budge.

"_Jones-san, may I ask what you are doing." _

I jolted, and then turned to the little red light above the door. It glared at me unwaveringly.

"_Should I repeat myself, Jones-san?" _

Irrational anger suddenly coursed through my veins. Whether it was from lack of communication, or from being locked in a cell for god knows how long I don't know. But right then, I was angry.

"Stop calling me Jones-san!" I snapped. "I'm not Dianne."

There was a pause, silence.

"_Would you prefer Ryo-chan, your friend Higurashi-san seems quite fond of calling you that."_

I froze, ice seeping into my veins. "Kisa's here?"

"_You didn't answer my question Jones-san, so I am not inclined to answer yours. Now, what are you trying to achieve?"_

I went limp, I was so sick of L and his manipulative word games. "Trying to get these stupid handcuffs off." I muttered, weakly.

"_I know how you could remove those restraints Jones-san."_

"Oh, how do I do that?" I asked dryly.

"_Admit to your knowledge of the Kira case and I'll be happy to remove them."_

"Very funny…" I ebbed into silence, biting my lip. "So… you've got Kisa locked up now?"

"_That is correct, Higurashi-san is in a fairly similar situation to your own." _

I felt a flicker of some emotion inside of me, something I didn't normally feel. It was… was… the need to protect. Had Kisa really dragged me so low? How had she done it? How had she wormed her way in? It shouldn't be possible, I shouldn't care! But I did, it was undeniable. I wanted to protect Kisa.

Oh hell.

"Listen L she really doesn't know anything. She's innocent in all of this." I murmured, so low I wasn't sure he'd hear it. I hid behind my hair in shame, listening to my own words in my head. But I couldn't stop them. The need was too great

"_You can't be sure about that Jones-san, not unle…" _I cut him off.

"I can."

L paused. _"Pardon?" _

For some reason he sounded annoyed. Did the big bad detective not like being interrupted? I'd remember that.

"I can be sure. Kisa has nothing to do with Kira." I stated firmly.

It was true, mostly. She only had a crush on the murderer after all, but then again so did half of the Kanto region. And not just the female half either.

"_And how, Jones-san, would you know that?"_

I unhooked myself from the sink, and hobbled over to the bed. I sat down carefully. "I just do." I answered.

"_That isn't a proper reason Jones-san." _L said coldly.

"And I don't care L."

"_Ryuzaki." _

"Whatever."

I was pissed. Not at L, at myself. How could I have let it get to this? How could I have been so _weak_? What would Kurai think? I flinched. I knew what he'd think, he'd think I was worthless. He'd be angry, and with good reason too. I shouldn't be acting like this, like a… human.

_But you are human_. Said a voice, a voice I thought disappeared long ago.

No, no! I couldn't let it out! I needed Kurai, _where was he_? I drew in a deep breath, trying to calm down. This wasn't the end of the world, it was just a mistake. One minor slip up, easily righted again. I just had to avoid Kisa, I had to avoid that voice. I had to _bury _it.

"_Now Jones-san," _L started, as though talking to a child. _"I know you care about Higurashi-san, and if you would just admit to what you know I'd be more then happy to let her go."_

I glared weakly at the red light. "I don't care about her." I muttered, sullenly.

L paused. _"Is that so?"_

Was it me, or did the bastard sound sarcastic?

"That's correct L…" he cut me off.

"_Ryuzaki."_

I bit my lip, hard. "I don't care." I ground out. "I just know Kisa has nothing to do with Kira. You're wasting your time."

"_You know Jones-san, you're quite adamant about Higurashi-san's innocence, but you have never once pleaded your own case. Other then denying sending a tape to Sakura TV, you have never demanded to be sent home, on the premises that you're innocent." _

I stiffened. My only defence against L was telling the truth without telling him anything. If he asked the right question, I'd have to rely on my acting skills. Which as we all know, aren't that impressive.

"I'm not Kira L."

"_Ryuzaki, and I never said you were. Merely that you are involved in the case, though to what degree I am not certain. But you are involved Jones-san, I am quite sure of that."_

I stilled completely. He was completely convinced I was involved, which meant I wasn't getting out of here anytime soon. Which meant neither was Kisa.

Damn it don't think about her!

"What grounds are you holding me on then? If you know I'm not any of the Kira's why am I still here?" I asked, hoping to distract him.

"_How did you know there are two Kira's Jones-san?"_

I wanted to smack myself. Well done Ryoko, why not just tell him everything. Hell why don't you kill someone just to prove it? I had to stop talking to him, I was on dangerous ground. Too dangerous a ground. I needed out. Should I let _**It **_over? Or would Setsuko just screw things up more?

"_Jones-san?"_

No, I had a feeling L wouldn't respond well to Setsuko. So that left only one option. A trick I had developed to avoid Dianne back home. Feigning sleep.

I lay down, curled up, and closed my eyes. Killing L was becoming more and more appealing. If only Kurai could tell me his name. My breath evened out, and I realized I was actually tired. Just five minutes, I told myself.

And then darkness surrounded me, engulfing me like wings.

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>

Her chest rose in an even pattern, and I knew then she wasn't acting. Ryoko had really fallen asleep.

"She didn't deny she was involved." Matsuda murmured.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Had I not told him that only minutes before? How had this man managed to get this far?

"She's a stubborn one isn't she?" Mogi pondered aloud.

Maybe so, but then again so am I. I turned to the second screen, Kisa's cell. She was huddled in the corner of her bed, curled up with her face hidden in her knees. Her raven hair, though now dry, hung like a wavy curtain around her face. I pushed the speaker button.

"Higurashi-san?" I spoke.

Her head snapped up, blue eyes wide, afraid, and angry. _"What?" _she snapped.

"I was wondering if you would like to talk now." I said, remembering our previous conversation. She hadn't taken the situation too well.

"_Talk, you want to talk? About what, the fact that two men appear out of the blue and _arrest _me? That I'm thrown in a cell for no good reason? Sure let's talk!"_

She looked ready to burst into tears. I found crying pointless, it was illogical. Why people thought huge water droplets racing down there cheeks would achieve anything puzzled me. There was no science behind the action, no purpose. So why humans were prone to cry in the first place was a mystery.

"The reason you were arrested has already been explained Higurashi-san, now kindly answer my questions."

She snorted, but I continued anyway.

"Did you send the tape to Sakura TV for Kira?"

"_No! I've already told you, Haru gave it to me. And she's not Kira!"_

"Did Haru send it for Kira?"

"_No, she sent it for a friend. Her name sounds like mine, erm… Misa, her names Misa."_

"Misa Amane?"

"_Yes that's it! Can I go now?"_

"Not quite." I already knew of Amane's involvement, but Kisa wasn't here for that reason.

"What about Ryoko Jones, what is her involvement?"

Kisa's face took on an expression of disgust. _"Ryo-chan had nothing to do with this," _she said angrily. _"She's as innocent as I am."_

I put my thumb to my lip. "Tell me about her. What kind of person is she?"

Kisa glanced at the camera suspiciously. _"Not that it's any of your business, but Ryoko is actually a very caring person."_

If I had any eyebrows, they would have shot up at that statement. "Is that so, and yet at your school, Azabu High School, the pupils and teachers alike call her unapproachable and unsociable."

Kisa glared. _"She's a little eccentric is all, so don't judge her! She saved my life!"_

I cocked my head to the side. "And when… did this occur?"

Kisa shrunk in on herself, the tears now rolling freely down her cheeks. _"A while back two men cornered me, Ryoko saved me an- oh what does it matter! I want to go home!"_

I pushed the speaker button down furiously. "Two men cornered you, and Ryoko Jones, a sixteen year old girl, managed to drive them off. I fail to see how that would be likely Higurashi-san."

She looked up at the camera, blue eyes sparkling with tears. _"Its true, Ryoko came and they… they… just… died."_

An icy finger of dread crept up my back. They… just… died. Why did those words sound so familiar?

"How, how did they die Higurashi-san? What did Ryoko Jones do?" I asked, keeping my voice neutral.

I could feel the excitement building in my gut.

"_I don't… I can't… I just want to go home." _Kisa whimpered.

She collapsed into sobs, her chest heaving with the effort. And try as I might to coax her into conversation, she wouldn't budge. She was going to cry and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Ryuzaki."

I turned around, to find Yagami-san standing behind me. His black eyes were grave behind his glasses, made even more prominent under his greying black hair. His skin still had a sickly grey colour to it, probably due to the heart attack.

"Hello, Yagami-san." I greeted him.

His gaze met mine, and then flickered to the screens. I could still hear Kisa's sobs faintly.

"Ryuzaki, we need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>Time until Ryoko's predicted death: 1 week and two days.<strong>

**Ryoko**

"Hey kid… _kid_!"

I groaned, rolling over. "Shut up Kurai."

"_Ryoko _get up!" he snapped.

Reluctantly I opened my eyes, to find Kurai's face millimetres from my own. I scowled.

"What do you want?"

Kurai grinned, standing to his full height. "Well unlike you I know what the date is today." He cackled.

I frowned. "And why would I care about that?"

"Cause it's ya birthday. Happy seventeenth Ryoko."

* * *

><p>Hanyou Kyo: Arigato to monidex120 hts911 theheartstourniquet monsterousmaiden646 Daydreams Become Realities Stormygio Truth-Smiles-and-Bubblegum sincethelastday Spirit-of-the-Rain LightningStar 0.o SasoLOVE111 and tuwas1. The guy who keep me going now, you rock!<p>

Next chapter, Ryoko and Kisa get out of the cell! Muhahaha remember to review! ^_^


	13. An artist soul soars free

*Peeks around the corner, pitch forks immediately appear*

Hanyou Kyo: I know I know, I'm a horrible author! But _please _don't kill me!

L: You got yourself into this mess, you must take responsibility.

Hanyou Kyo: You're enjoying this!

L: … So?

*sags*

Hanyou Kyo: Sorry for being _a little bit _late readers, you can throw bricks and shout at me, I deserve it. But, please enjoy this chapter none the less, and maybe drop a review? I might update quicker!

Enjoy ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Time until Ryoko's predicted death: 1 week and two days.<strong>

**L**

I stared at the screens, unblinking. It was the early hours of the morning, and the married members of the investigation team had long since left the premises. Only Matsuda and I remained, though he was snoozing at his desk. I glanced at him, and then back at the screen. I brought my thumb to my lips. Yagami-san had presented me with a problem. Apparently he viewed my interrogation methods as 'unnecessary, brutal, and in violation of several human rights acts'. And because of that he had demanded I release the two girls in my captive, even though I was yet to gather the evidence or confession I needed.

This was why I… disliked working with people. Due to their socializing and daily human interaction, they became prone to feelings of sympathy and empathy. I however am not influenced by such emotions. I think of criminals as more of a code I must break, an animal that I must observe while deducing their behavior patterns. It's the same with suspects and witnesses. It may sound cruel to their ears, but it is an efficient method of finding the truth nonetheless.

I tried to explain that to Yagami-san, but as with most older males, he would not listen to anyone's reasoning but his own. And as soon as their 'chief' uttered any sort of complaint against my methods, the rest of the team was at once on his side. I suppose I cannot blame them, in the police force he _is _their superior officer, someone they looks up to. And I admit, I do feel respect towards Yagami-san. As Watari would tell me, 'his heart is in the right place'.

My heart on other hand is not I suppose. I've never been given it much thought, never seen the point. If I get what I want from these methods then I don't see the wrong in operating in this fashion. But perhaps Yagami-san did have a point. My method has garnered some information on Ryoko's involvement in the Kira case, but it wasn't enough. I needed more, I needed her to slip up. And perhaps having her and Kisa released from the cells, but not from my watch, would make her drop her guard.

The idea had crossed my mind before, but only now did I realize the advantages it offered. It also meant I could keep a closer eye on Light, as I wouldn't be staring at Ryoko's and Kisa's cells twenty four seven. Yes… the more I thought about it, the more it appealed to me.

Ryoko stirred in her sleep, attracting my attention once more. She rolled over, now facing the camera.

"_Shut up Kurai."_ She muttered.

My head cocked to the side of its own accord. That name again. Who was this allusive 'Kurai'? I had done several checks on all of Ryoko's possible associates, (there weren't very many) and not once had the name Kurai popped up.

Ryoko's eyes flickered open, revealing a scowl like thunder. Her eyes were fixated on one point in the air, _looking_ at something. I could tell, form the way her eyes stayed put and never roamed, from the way her pupils were focused.

"_What do you want?" _she growled.

There was a pause, and then Ryoko blinked. Realisation dawned upon her face. _"It's today, that came around qu…" _she stopped, turning her eyes sharply onto the camera in her cell.

"_Crap." _She hissed, shifting around to face the wall in a desperate attempt to act as though nothing had happened.

Of course, I was not fooled. I doubt even Matsuda would be fooled by such a futile attempt. I knew, with all certainty that Ryoko was communicating with someone in that cell. How she was doing it though, was a different matter entirely. I clicked a button on the keyboard, causing Watari's W to appear onscreen.

"_Yes Ryuzaki?"_

"Watari, please make the necessary arrangements for Ryoko Jones and Kisa Higurashi's release, the preparations I spoke of when I told you of this possibility."

Watari paused. _"Right away Ryuzaki." _He said, and for some reason I heard a smile in his voice.

Curiosity wound its way into my consciousness, but I dismissed it as the screen went blank. I could question Watari on it later. I turned to Matsuda, who was still fast asleep at his desk. I reached over and retrieved a marshmallow from a bowl Watari had provided me with, measured the angel of projection, and then threw it at him.

It hit him square on the nose.

He shot up like a rocket, eyes wide and dazed. "Wha…?" was the only sound to escape his lips.

He looked at me, and then at the marshmallow. I kept my eyes on the screen. "I'm sorry to have woken you Matsuda-san, I was investigating the aerodynamics of high glucose sweets. But now that you're awake, perhaps you can help me…"

* * *

><p><strong>Ryoko<strong>

Damn it. I slipped up. And this time I doubt the world's greatest detective will dismiss it as mere sleep talk. That insufferable man will probably question me on my idiotic mistake right away, I bet he's just buying time to think up a whole boat load of sarcastic remarks and comments. Damn my ears are in for a drumming, I'll probably end up with a headache within five minutes.

"Hehe, you should be more careful kid." Kurai chuckled.

I resisted the urge to turn around and hurl something at him, and instead clung to the comfort of knowing without me Kurai didn't have his usual steady supply of chocolate. Though, thinking about it I wouldn't be surprised if the Shinigami found _some _way of getting his claws on chocolate. Maybe he'd start abducting old ladies, I wouldn't put it past him.

I waited, ready to take any abuse he could throw at me… but it never came. The cell remained quiet, save the loud breathing of a certain skeletal like figure. The thought crossed my mind that maybe L had missed my slip up, but I quickly dismissed this. From what I had learned L never slept, or slept very little. He always seemed to be there, no matter what I was doing.

"Strange why ain't the hedgehog sayin anything?" Kurai wondered aloud.

And for once I agreed with him.

"I'm gonna check it out, meet ya back here in a bit kid." Kurai said, sliding through the wall.

I watched him leave through the gap in my arms, a frown creasing my forehead. L was not one to remain silent, that much I knew. So why was he silent now? Don't misunderstand; I would love nothing more then to never hear his voice again. But this sudden change was more then a little disturbing. In fact, I smelt a rat.

Figuring L already knew I was awake, I sat up. My foot felt a little better, the cloaked man who brought me food checked it over and re-bandaged it yesterday, waking me from my nap in the process. I was not a happy bunny needless to say. These damned handcuffs were still a problem too, I was well and truly beyond the point of hating them. I've never been one to wear jewellery, but I swear when I get out of this place I'll never so much as look at a bracelet again.

A bracelet… Dianne brought me a bracelet once. It was a silver chain bracelet, with a little heart with my initials carved onto it. It got lost within five minutes of course, I was more focused on the art supplies at my feet. But just for those few seconds, when I carefully unwrapped the pink and purple paper, the flash of silver had captivated me. It made my fingers itch to draw a land of ice and snow, with silver trees and glistening bells.

But then, as I said, I lost it.

I wonder if Dianne sent a present this year in the post… it seemed like something she would do.

But I wouldn't be there to receive it.

A pang of sadness swept through me, one which I quickly buried as soon as it surfaced. Presents were not the thing to focus on. I was seventeen, just a year left to wait. In one year I'd be eighteen, I'd inherit John's business, money, his legacy. Of course George wouldn't simply hand the business over, I'd have to train under his guidance. But once I was in the company, had access to the software, our plan could finally be set in motion.

Then it was only a matter of time.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurai<strong>

_Drop__._

_Drop. _

_Drop. _

The little sugar cubes fell one after the other into that rancid liquid. I tasted coffee once, one of the fools who picked up my note left it on the side. I saw humans drinkin it all the time, and figured it wouldn't hurt to try it meself…

The human came home to a wall splattered in a mysterious brown substance. Course I had nothin to do with it… hehe.

"Oh, I'm sorry dad. I just wanted to let Ryuzaki know exactly what I thought of his plan. I posed that scenario because I want to help solve this case, it's the only chance I have to clear my name. Besides the _only _reason I feel comfortable saying things like that is because I'm not really Kira." Yagami said, adding a little chuckling quiver to his voice for good measure.

He was stood beside the hedgehog, who of course was crouched in his usual feral position before the 'TV'. A box of doughnuts was on the table in front of him, one of them covered in a tantalizingly sweet lookin chocolate sauce. Mmmmm I'm sure he wouldn't miss just one.

"That's a good point," L began. "You're not Kira. That is, it would be a problem if you _were _Kira. Because," he sighed, ceasing the stirring of that horrifically rank drink. "I feel that you are the first friend that I have ever had."

I began chortling straight away, humor running up and down me body in tremors. Especially when I caught the look on Yagami's face, man he hadn't been expecting that one! Kahaha!

Ryuk made a noise of wonder in the back of his throat, no doubt loving the twist in events. I was enjoyin it myself.

"Er… yeah," Yagami said, regaining his composure. Man anyone would think he was a love struck girl. "I know what you mean, the two of us have a lot in common."

The hedgehog slurped his coffee. "Thank you." He murmured, turning his dark, ringed eyes onto Yagami.

"And I have missed having you around at school," Yagami continued, finding his footing once more. "We should play tennis again soon."

"Yes, we should." L answered, and then continued slurping his coffee.

* * *

><p><strong>Kisa<strong>

I stopped. Finally I stopped, voice raw and cracked. Shouting at my cell door for who knows how long had not been my greatest plan, but what else could I do? I was locked up in a stupid cell, with no windows, a toilet in plain sight of a camera, one bed, no clothes or a chance of a bath, and I didn't even know why!

"You're under suspicion of being involved in the Kira case." I spoke aloud, trying to imitate that ridiculously high pitched voice. "Fat lot of good that does me, I've had more information come out of a fortune cookie!" I huffed.

I was fresh out of ideas, what _can _you do in a situation like this? Nothing. That was the answer, a big, fat nothing.

"I wonder if Mum's worrying about me, Oneesan too, even Yuki…" I stopped. If I kept going I'd start crying again, and I was sick of crying.

"Come on Kisa stop it, wash your face, get fresh… and try and stop talking to yourself, it can't be healthy."

I stood, walked over to the little sink embedded in the cell wall, and started to fill the basin. My hands were still handcuffed, but were now at the front of my body. How I accomplished this you may ask? Simple, twelve years of gymnastics. I may not have many talents, but this girl can _bend._

My hair was ruined anyway, so I didn't think twice about plunging my face into the icy water. It did wonders, washing away the layer of sweat and tears I had come to acquire. It also cleared my head, soothing my worries and fears. I stayed under the water for as long as I could, bubbles rising above me in little pockets of air. Eventually I had to resurface though, water running down my neck and collar bone.

Since I didn't have a towel handy, I used my top to dry my face. I really wish I'd caught Yuki with my jumper, the flimsy material I adorned now was doing nothing to keep me warm.

"It could be worse." I spoke, trying to convince myself it was true.

It _was_ probably true, I could be locked up in a cramped hole with a damp ceiling leaking over my head after all. But even so, I didn't have to be happy about my situation. In fact I had every right to be upset, angry even.

"Stupid officers, I don't care if one of them was cute." I grumbled.

A sigh escaped my lips as I collapsed onto bed, covering my eyes with my arm. I was missing a lot of things, my family, my room, my bed, Light, friends… speaking of friends. I wonder what Ryoko is doing right now, knowing her she's probably drawing, or buying an insane amount of chocolate. Where the girl puts all of that good stuff I'll never know. Suddenly, a thought hit me.

"_What about Ryoko Jones, what is her involvement?"_

The voice mentioned Ryoko… did that mean she was involved? Was she in the same position I was?

"Hey!" I shouted. "I need to ask you something!"

Silence.

"Hey is anyone there?"

* * *

><p><strong>Kurai<strong>

"Did you encounter any problems while I was preoccupied?" The hedgehog asked, entering the room with his hands buried deep within the recesses of his jeans.

The gormless human named Matsuda glanced up from the screens, a frown on his face.

"Everything's fine sure, not much change." He replied.

L came to a stop at Matsuda's shoulder. "But?" he asked.

"Well," Matsuda began. "There is this."

They both looked at Kisa's screen. She was stamping around her cell raving like a mad woman. Man that girl has a big mouth, even through one of those camera things it still sounds loud.

"_Will someone _please _talk to me! I think I'm entitled to some answers, considering you _locked _me up!"_ she shouted.

L put his thumb to his lip. The kid used to do that, when she was a babe. In fact I've seen loads of human kids do it, never seen a grown human do it though. It's cute when lil' uns do it, always thought so. Specially when they have pigtails, brown hair too.

Best not to think bout that.

"Matsuda," L said.

Matsuda winced, peeking at L cautiously. "Yeah?"

"Why have you done nothing about this?" The hedgehog wondered.

Matsuda's hand wound its way into his hair. "Well I wasn't sure what I was supposed to… do."

L didn't reply, just stared at Matsuda for a long, disapproving moment in silence. Then he turned to the screen once more.

"How did she manage to position her hands like that?" L asked, seemingly oblivious to the tantrum the imprisoned girl was throwin.

Matsuda smiled at that, glad to have been let off the hook. "It was _amazing_! You should have seen it. She was lying on the bed on her back one minute, and then the next she pulled her arms as far as they could go from under her body, and then _bent _her legs through the gap!"

The hedgehog gave the fool a bored, annoyed glance. Whoo ho ho that pathetic mop head is in for a drillin all right.

"I am aware of the fact that Higurashi-san is a gymnast, Matsuda-san, so this was to be expected. What I am trying to fathom is why you _allowed _her to do such a thing."

Matsuda flushed tomato, right up to the tips of his ears. Poor git. "Oh, er, well, I wasn't sure of what to… do." He replied, floundering like a fish out of water.

"You don't seem to be sure of many things, Matsuda-san." L commented, dryly.

He crouched in the chair in front of the screens, pulling a hard boiled sweet from his pocket. I wouldn't be surprised if he had the interior of a whole damn shop in those pockets of his.

"Watari," he spoke into the microphone.

"_Yes Ryuzaki?"_

"I think now would be a good time to initiate the release of our guests, Higurashi-san is rather agitated."

"_I shall see to it at once."_

"Thank you."

So the kid was finally getting free, bout time. My emergency supply of chocolate-goodness was running short. Plus, from the way I've seen the hedgehog act, he doesn't seem the type to let things go easily. So that meant somewhere along the lines, Ryoko was gonna meet the great detective face to face again.

Now this is where things get interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Ryoko<strong>

I was beginning to get impatient. Kurai still wasn't back yet and as much as I am loathed to admit it, no matter how annoying he may be, he was my only source of entertainment. That and counting the cracks in the walls, last time I counted I reached two-hundred and seventy-two.

"Where are you?" I mumbled, so low even my own ears could hardly make out the words.

I was desperate for something to do. My fingers were literally itching for a pencil, for paper, and paint and inks and oils. I never went this long without at least _sketching _something; even a simple manga doodle would quench my thirst. But, in my current state, that was impossible. The thought crossed my mind that asking L wouldn't be a bad idea. Then I remembered what a total prat he was, and I wasn't about to give him the satisfaction.

"Oi Ryoko!"

I jerked up, just in time to see Kurai slide through the wall. He had the biggest grin I've ever seen etched onto his face, fangs flashing yellow in the gloomy light of the cell.

"Ya better get ready kid, they're finally breakin ya out of this joint." He smirked.

What was he talking about? I frowned, hoping my confusion would be conveyed to him. Before he could speak another word though, several things happened at once.

The cell door flew open, revealing the cloaked man, his cape rippling like an inky wave. A gun was pointed at me, the little tracking marker glowing red against my forehead. And finally, the great, annoying detective himself spoke to me.

"_Jones-san, you are being released from your cell, the man you can now see will escort you out. If you cooperate willingly then we won't have a problem, if you don't, we shall have several."_

I whirled around, eyes trained on that little red light for what was supposedly the last time.

"You're letting me go?" I asked, hardly believing it myself.

"_You will no longer be imprisoned in a cell, no."_

My artistic soul soared. Soon, fingers, soon you will be complete again.

"Miss, if you would kindly turn around." The cloaked man said, pleasantly.

He had a deep, rich voice, the kind of voice that had a life time of laughing, talking, and smiling behind it. I didn't see the harm in going quietly this time, if I did fight they'd probably just drug me again. So I complied, turning away from the strange, faceless man. A blindfold was placed over my eyes, enveloping my vision in darkness.

I felt strong arms take hold of my upper arms, gently, but firmly, leading me away from the cell. A soft, cool hand of air caressed my face, ruffling my hair. I welcomed it with open arms after what seemed a life time of waiting in that damn cell. Where the breeze was coming from however, was a mystery I would soon uncover.

* * *

><p>"We're here now miss." The cloaked man said, as the blindfold was un-knotted and fell away from my face.<p>

My eyes watered in response to the sudden change in light, I blinked several times. The room I was now in was lush, and finely decorated. It looked like a ritzy hotel room or something, with tacky wall paper and furniture. The main colour of the room seemed to be a kind of plumish-pink, the armchairs, curtains, and carpet were all of the colour. It was really spacious, probably a little bigger then my own flat, and was clearly very modern. The flat screen TV at the far side of the room was as long as both of my arms, and out of the corner of my eye I spotted a high-tech stereo system.

This place was defiantly expensive.

"Ryo-chan!"

I turned around, to be practically bulldozed by a frizzy haired Kisa. Her arms wrapped around me in a bear crushing hug as she beamed at me happily.

"Thank goodness you're alright! Those bullies wouldn't tell me anything, I imagined all sorts of things happening to you!" she cried.

I stared helplessly at her. "You were worried about me?" I asked, lamely.

She nodded vigorously. "Of course I was!"

I swallowed, and then, very awkwardly, placed my hand on her shoulder. I refused to meet her eyes.

"That's ridiculous, you should have been worrying about yourself, idiot." I mumbled.

Her smile just got brighter.

"If you two are quite finished with your greetings,"

Kisa and I both looked at the armchair before the TV, the place where the voice had emanated from. Very slowly, a head of spiky black hair rose and turned. A face as pale as candle wax, emerged from the matted mass, a face that would scare any kid on Halloween.

It was him.

It was L.

He gazed at us steadily, a spoon of ice cream inches from his lips.

"Then we can discuss your current predicament."

* * *

><p>Hanyou Kyo: Hmm yeah so that's it. Not sure if L's a bit OOC here. But anyway L and Ryoko finally meet (properly) what'll happen next I wonder?<p>

L: I have already worked out the ending.

Hanyou Kyo: … go away L nobody likes you. Anyway arigato to sammynahmuunah, Truth-Smiles-and-Bubblegum, Meow, Spirit-of-the-Rain, the legendary WhiteLadyDragon, fiery-leo94, poxto, tuwas1, my good pal AbyssQueen, Esanssi, x-Beyond-B, gramma tastic Moka-girl, Autumn's Rain, the always interesting reviewer theheartstourniquet, KuroTakahashi, keeper_of_the_triforce, sincethelastday, snow867, my two good buds SasoLOVE111 and LightningStar 0.o who have been with me since the beginning, the ever present Daydreams Become Realities, and finally a really great friend of mine Stormy-chan. You guys rock!

L: Well said.


	14. First encounter and a friend?

Current obsession: HETALIA!

Kyo-kun: Ciao amicos! I just want to say a BIG thank you to all of the feedback I got for that first bit of chapter 14, I think most of you agreed with me that it was… lacking certain things. You are all wonderful! I adore each and every one of you for taking some of your time up to help this lazy, disorganized writer along. So I hope that this chapter (and story) is now back on track!

L: It better be, considering you've been at it all day.

Kyo-kun: Oh it's you. Yes L is back now, how unbelievably adorable is he?

… Note the sarcasm L

L: Noted, now note mine. You're the _most exquisite_ writer in the world.

*sparks fly*

Enjoy ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Time until Ryoko's predicted death: 1 week and two days.<strong>

**Ryoko**

Finally the moment had arrived.

The days of imprisonment, the hours of interrogation, and what seemed an endless amount of goading, had all led up to this. I was face to face with L (with Kisa hanging onto my arm of course). He looked exactly the same, and I mean _exactly. _His hair was still a mess, sticking out at exactly the same angles, his clothes were a perfect match, and even his expression was the same. It made my fingers_ burn_ with the need to draw. If only Mr Yagami were beside him again, damn idiot is never here when you need him.

L slurped his ice cream, licking the silver spoon clean until it dazzled. "It would be in everyone's best interest if you two would have a seat," he said, gesturing to the couch on his left side. "That way while we talk I would not have to crane my neck."

In other words it was beneficial for him.

Kisa moved to my side, gripping my upper arm tightly. She looked different with her hair like this, it wasn't as silky looking, but in a wild, natural sort of way it suited her.

"Ryuga?" she exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at the detective.

L didn't even blink. "While that was my name the last time we had the pleasure of making acquaintance Higurashi-san, please call me Ryuzaki from now on." he said.

Kisa gaped, working her mouth desperately in order to say something sensible. You couldn't blame her, from her perceptive this was all just one confusing mess. One minute she's going about her everyday life, doing what… _Kisa's_ do and the next she's thrown right into the heart of the biggest investigation going in Japan. So I didn't scowl at her as I usually would, but I swear if she grips my arm any tighter I'll end up belting her one.

"What are you _doing _here?" Kisa asked, finally.

L appeared to sigh, though no noise escaped his lips. He turned suddenly, disappearing from our sight. Then, a long, pale hand extended to point at the couch. Apparently Mr Detective wasn't about to talk unless we complied with his request. My teeth clenched, annoyance running up and down my body in electric impulses. There's nothing I hate more than arrogance.

Taking a calming breath, I strode purposely over to the couch, Kisa in tow. My head bowed automatically as I sat down, acting as a shield against L's penetrating eyes. I couldn't stand normal people's attention, let alone the level, fierce gaze owned by that strange human being.

Even stranger than me.

"Thank you," L said, though the gratitude sounded emptier then a vase. "Now, moving onto your situation,"

Kisa perked up, blue eyes suddenly alert. "What situation?" she demanded. "You're letting us go now, right?"

L stared at her a long moment. "… No, I am afraid we are not letting you go Higurashi-san." He replied, swapping the now empty bowl of ice cream for a cup of coffee.

Kisa's hackles rose, cheeks flushing with anger. "What do you mean you're _not letting us go?_!" She cried, making my ears ring.

L simply took a sip of his steaming drink, not in the least bit worried about Kisa's tone. "Exactly what it sounds like, though you have been released from your cells, you are not yet completely free of suspicion. That coupled with the fact you know too much anyway means that until this investigation is laid to rest, you will not leave these premises without my permission. Of course you will still attend school." He replied, not even batting an eyelid.

"But what about my family?" Kisa asked, twisting her hands in that nervous fashion of hers.

"Your family have been informed you are taking part in a school project, one where several pupils live together in order to study teenage sleep, and behaviour patterns."

My head jerked up, and then my body went still. L was staring at me. For all I knew he'd be staring at me the whole time. We locked eyes, and I felt a shiver run up my spine. His eyes were just so… dead.

Refusing to let him daze me, I stared right back. "Did you feed that line to Dianne as well?" I asked.

"Yes, she was informed by an official letter." He replied, eyes still locked with mine.

I squirmed uncomfortably, willing myself not to look away. Setsuko made this look too damn easy.

Kisa shook her head, her eyes large with fright and bewilderment. "So what, are you just going to keep us here?" she exclaimed.

L broke our staring contest to give her the briefest of glances, only to turn his attention to the sugar bowl on the coffee table a moment later. Apparently his coffee was not deemed sweet enough.

"Yes you will stay here and will only leave for school, you will come right back. Oh and another thing, please do not give out your full names to anyone lightly, if at all."

At this Kisa went white, biting her lip. I think the severity of the situation just dawned on her, or rather slapped her in the face. It's one thing to know about Kira's crimes from the TV, it's another thing entirely to know you're in danger of becoming one of his victims. A wave of protectiveness ran through me as I looked at Kisa's scared face.

I really have fallen low, so, so, _so_ low.

"Does that mean you know who Kira is?" I asked L, deciding at take the offensive.

L started stirring what had to be his twentieth sugar cube into his coffee. "We have… _certain _suspicions, not that it concerns you Jones-san. Unless of course, it does." He snapped his head up to study my face, I gripped my trousers.

Patience only lasts so long.

"Why don't you tell me L? What _do _I have to do with this?" I hissed, Setsuko bubbling dangerously.

"Is that a confession to some sort of involvement? And I clearly remember telling you to call me Ryuzaki." He replied.

"No it is not a confession at all, and I clearly remember telling _you_ I am _not _Dianne." I seethed.

Now that I could look at him, the insults L threw at me seemed ten times more infuriating then before. Especially since I now had a target I could possible damage.

"Yes you did, maybe I should address you in a different manner. Higurashi-san seems rather fond of calling you Ryo-chan, maybe I should refer to you as that from now on." L quipped, utterly deadpan.

My face flushed red. "Don't. You. Dare." I ground out, teeth clenched.

Was it me, or did L seem utterly entertained by my reaction?

"But Ryo-chan, you insist on calling me a name I do not wished to be called, so in order to balance things out, it is only fair I refer to you in a similar fashion," he slurped his coffee. "It seems we've come to loggerheads, Ryo-chan."

Kisa must have felt my shaking, for she laid a restraining hand on my shoulder. In truth I'm glad she did. It anchored me to reality, preventing me from releasing a certain someone.

_Oh come on Ryoko, sweetie, I'm **so **bored right now it's untrue. Let me play with the big detective._

My hand shot to my left eye, keeping Setsuko at bay. _She _wouldn't help the situation right now at all.

"Moving on," L began. "We must discuss your present accommodations. Currently you will use two rooms we have at disposal in this hotel, when we move location you will be assigned different rooms once more. For now this is how the system will run." he said.

L took a long gulp of sugared coffee, and then pulled a phone from his pocket. A moment later an old man appeared in the doorway, dressed in attire that reminded me strongly of a butler. He adorned a creaseless white shirt, worn under a silky black jacket and matching trousers. His hair was a neat, iron grey, combed back in an impeccable manner, and glasses sat atop his nose. Deep wrinkles crisscrossed his face like cracks in stone.

"Watari, would you show the girls to their rooms please?" L asked, addressing the man.

"Wait a minute!" Kisa cried, desperation woven thickly into her tone. "This can't be happening, you can't just do this! _Kidnapping_ is illegal last time I checked!"

L looked from me to Kisa. "You were arrested, not kidnapped." He replied, quietly.

A sound that could have been interpreted as a whimper escaped Kisa's throat. "Arrested," Kisa said, trying out the word. "Do I really look like someone who could be involved with Kira?"

L blinked, slowly, methodically. I've noticed he does a lot of things slowly, carefully, as though to preserve as much energy as possible.

"Higurashi-san was never under that suspicion." L replied, at length.

A frown wound its way onto Kisa's delicate features. "Then why are we here?"

L turned to look directly at me. "… Because evidence pointed to another individual, an individual that Higurashi-san _is _involved with."

There was a beat of silence… then I heard a distinct _snap._

"So you're telling me that this entire time you've kept us caged up like animals because _Ryoko_ was under suspicion!" Kisa raged. She shot up suddenly, anger coursing through her veins like fire. "You have some nerve Mr! Ryoko would never do anything like that, nothing at all! This entire situation is completely unfair! Under suspicion of this, under suspicion of that, where's your damn _evidence?_"

Kisa took a breath, tears pooling in her eyes. "It isn't fair," she repeated. "You can't just, just ju-"

She was going to break down, and L didn't seem the least affected by it. Well sod him. I tugged on Kisa's sleeve. She turned teary eyed to me, cheeks flushed red and nose sniffling.

"R-Ryo-chan, I'm sorry!" she cried, collapsing onto the couch and burying herself in my cardigan.

My limbs froze for a microsecond, before responding in a way I never imagined myself acting before. My arms laced around her, and I found myself smoothing her hair repeatedly. She clung tighter.

"I want to go home!" she sobbed, voice muffled and low.

Swallowing, I began to make a shushing noise. "It'll be okay." I whispered, voice hoarser then what I would have preferred. "It'll be alright."

She began to cry freely, breaking something in my chest over and over again with her sobs. I hushed her one last time, and then glared up at L. He was still sat there, still expressionless, still _L_. Only this time L hurt Kisa, and I saw him do it.

There was a soft cough. L turned Watari.

"Ryuzaki perhaps some time in solitude will help the young lady calm down." He suggested.

L didn't look like he wanted to move, and for a moment I thought he wouldn't. But then he jumped up from his chair, and strode over to the door, back hunched and hands buried in his jeans.

"Very well, when you are finished Watari will show you to your rooms." He said, dismissively.

That tone did it.

"L,"

He threw a glance over his shoulder at me, saying, "Ryuzaki, please."

I was beyond the point of caring. Eyes trained on the plush, plum carpet I addressed him. "You know Kisa has nothing to do with this, keeping her here is just cruel." I said, my voice strangely hollow.

L was silent for a moment. "… You are trying to appeal to my sense of humanity," he stated. "You must know that such a feeble attempt is futile, especially since said humanity has been lacking in many actions over the course of this investigation. You only need look around to see that."

Every cell in my body stilled.

There was a shuffle of feet, and then the door closed. When the faint click reached Kisa's ears she looked up at me, eyes rounder then saucers.

"Ryoko?"

"It's alright Kisa, it's alright."

She sniffed loudly, before settling herself back down again. It was only then I lifted my head, hair falling back to reveal my face. A single tear pooled in my eye, but it was simply because a speck of dust had settled in my eye.

That was the only reason there could be.

* * *

><p>Kisa fell asleep rather quickly after her crying spell. I suppose she was exhausted, both emotionally and physically.<p>

Currently she was lying on my lap, curled up like a little girl in the evenings. I let her stay there, since waking her would probably set the waterworks going again. Besides, it would be rude to wake her now, and I had other things on my mind.

"… _You are trying to appeal to my sense of humanity," he stated. "You must know that such a feeble attempt is futile, especially since said humanity has been lacking in many actions over the course of this investigation. You only need look around to see that." _

He was talking about me, well me and Mr Yagami.

It was my fault Kisa was in this situation. No, not mine, Setsuko's. If she had just been a little more careful, then Kisa wouldn't have witnessed what she saw that time.

"Lookin cosy eh kid?" Kurai asked, "I remember when I used to curl up like that, mother always said I was a clinger." he cackled, reclining on the couch opposite us.

Yes the Shinigami had rejoined us, apparently in a more irritating mood than ever. I still couldn't speak to him of course, I may not be the sharpest pencil in the box (no one is, compared to all of these geniuses) but even I know L would probably have CCTV up and running, or something of the sort at least.

Anyway, I wasn't in a talkative mood right now anyway.

"So ya finally in the nest now aren't cha Ryoko? Any ideas on how to get the hedgehog's name yet? Maybe ya could use this girl, if she's done blubbering." He suggested.

I frowned, shaking my head. I couldn't use Kisa.

Kurai, who had been gazing lazily at me until this moment, was up in a flash. Purple eyes were narrowed dramatically, cutting through me like violet daggers.

"An why not Ryoko?" he hissed.

_Yes hun _**why** _not? Surely you haven't grown attached to the girl, or… have you?_

No, no, no. Just stop, will everyone just stop it! Kisa was necessary that was all!

_And what exactly is she necessary for?_

Well it's important to keep Kisa happy isn't it? She saw Setsuko that time and…

_No Ryoko. You don't get to blame me this time. You know killing her would straighten that out, so why hesitate? I think its time you tell me sweet._

I gazed down at Kisa's sleeping face, hating her. Hating her so much it hurt. How? How was it possible?

"Ya have ta admit the problem before we can deal wit it Ryoko."

… It wasn't that I just wanted to protect Kisa.

… Kisa was… my friend.

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>

"Ah thank goodness she finally stopped crying, it's breaks my heart to see a pret- I, I mean a _nice _girl like that cry." Matsuda said, trying to cover up his mistake with a nervous laugh.

Despite his blunder, I have to say I agree with him. Trying to scan through reports is tedious enough, let alone with the constant backdrop of a girl's whimpering. I do hope she won't insist on breaking down every time something happens that is not to her liking. Perhaps I'll order in some tranquilizers, sleep seems to be an efficient method of ceasing her cries.

"That Ryoko's a bit peculiar though isn't she? I mean, she's acting pretty funny." Matsuda commented.

"Matsuda-san, are you lacking in workload? If so perhaps I could arrange for Watari to present you with more paperwork?" I said.

Matsuda backed up as though snake had been dropped at his feet. "Er no, that's alright! I'll get back to work right now!" he exclaimed, nervously.

Then he turned on his heels and ran back to his workspace, picking up a report and reading through it just to make sure I knew how busy he was. Not that it mattered, _essential _reports were best left to other hands anyway.

I glanced at the monitor, depicting the living area I had left Ryoko Jones and Kisa Higurashi. I would have preferred for them to have changed location instead of I being the one to leave, if a person is going to insist on crying I think it only logical _they _be the ones to relocate.

I feel this in particular since the chairs in that room are much better suited for my preferred sitting position then the swivel ones available in here. But, if Watari thought it best, then I am not going to second guess his judgement… at length anyway. Besides, an opportunity alone may provoke Ryoko to make more mistakes.

The behaviour she was displaying now for example, was indeed very strange. The little head movements, the frowns that appeared out of no where, even the _slight _opening of the mouth as though Ryoko was going to say something, all indicated to one thing.

She was in conversation, yet once again no one was in the room.

"_L, do you know Shinigami love apples?"_

Could it be true?

"_You for instance Mr Yagami may find a painting of apples more to your taste."_

If my suspicions are correct.

"_I know that Kurai!"_

Then…

"_Shut up Kurai."_

The Shinigamis mentioned, may very well tie in with Ryoko Jones and her mysterious friend. Of course, a Shinigami couldn't possibly exist. Unless… maybe a certain case I had once solved disproved that notion itself.

Perhaps a quick look into a certain… _past associate's_ file was in order.

* * *

><p><strong>Ryoko<strong>

The scratching of pencil echoed throughout the room, music to my ears.

It took me maybe minutes after my revelation to get up (careful not to disturb Kisa) and pace around the room. It took me maybe another thirty seconds to pinpoint the pencil and pile of reports on the table. It took me no time at all to decide L wouldn't miss one piece of paper, or at the very least wouldn't mind a drawing suddenly appearing on the back of it.

Really, it was like breathing air for the first time after days of suffocation. I knew the peace couldn't last, but just for now all I had to focus on, all I had to think about, was the pencil and the paper.

Just for now, I was in heaven.

Then the door opened.

And two men walked inside.

"Good evening."

Heaven shatters quickly.

L and the other man who had lovely dark hair and wide, youthful eyes, moved to sit down on the couch and armchair. I narrowed my eyes at them, receiving a nervous smile from the dark haired man but a now familiar blank expression from L.

"What are you doing?" I asked, voice low.

L was already settling himself down on the armchair, Watari (who had appeared as silent as the wind) placing a plate of sugar filled treats on the coffee table before him.

"I feel Higurashi-san has had sufficient enough time to calm down, so we are reclaiming this room to work. In order to work at the best possible rate I can, I feel a comfortable environment is in order." He replied.

A sigh escaped my throat in the form of a huff. "Of course you do." I muttered.

"Did you say something Ryo-chan?"

"No."

The dark haired man coughed uncomfortably, cutting through the heavy atmosphere effectively. He walked over to the table, and bowed to me.

"It's nice to meet you Jones-san, I'm Matsui Tarō."

My attention was already focused on my drawing again, but he greeted me with such politeness that I couldn't help but look up at him through my hair as I answered him. "Pleasure." It came out more sarcastic then I intended.

Matsui didn't seem to notice, or my tone went over his head completely. That smile, though slightly sloppy, never wavered. Then his bright, brown eyes caught sight of my drawing. They widened.

"Wow, what is _that_?"

My hands gripped the paper instinctively, eyes dropping to the tips of my grimy shoes.

"It's awesome!"

My throat went dry, but before I could answer the paper was suddenly whisked from my hands. I whirled around in protest, only to find L studying it. Talk about a sense of Déjà vu.

I scrambled up. "Oi give that back!"

L didn't even look up. "Considering this is printed on the back of a piece of _my _property, I see no reason to comply with your request."

Damn it! Why can't I ever argue back!

He spent a good five minutes studying my picture, and then placed it neatly, squarely on the table. Then he waltzed back over to the armchair, and sat down as though nothing had happened at all.

"Interesting." I heard him murmur.

I didn't have a clue what he was talking about, so I picked up my drawing to see just what the detective found so interesting. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, it was just a picture. Kisa was there, sleeping away on the couch with her hair in disarray.

But then I noticed something.

In the upper left corner I'd drawn something, unconsciously and without thinking. I'd done a sketch of Kurai's arm, extending down so that his clawed hand was curled onto the top of the couch.

But L didn't know about Shinigamis, so what harm could it do?

* * *

><p>Kyo-kun: I sincerely hope that this is improvement, nonetheless, if there is something you would improve upon don't hesitate to tell me.<p>

Arigato to ninja kitteh, KiyUzumaki, Xpaintonthewallsx, Shadow-kissed Shell, TykiPyon, LightningStar 0.o, CandyIsYummyNomNom, KuroTakahashi, nekuranekomegami, sincethelastday, theheartstourniquet, Stormygio, AbyssQueen, poxto, monsterousmaiden646, tuwas1, SasoLOVE111, Moka-girl, Dreamer of the Knight, And the mysterious reviewer with no name! You guys rock!

L: Indeed, no sarcasm necessary.

Kyo-kun: Oh random bit of trivia that probably won't interest you. I went to the London MCM expo a few weeks ago, it was bloody good fun I tell you. It got me hooked on Hetalia and, unsurprisingly I became a total England fan! Go Iggy!

So for all fellow Iggy fans check out this video! It's gold!

"Don't mess with the British empire!" ^_^


	15. French Décor

Current obsession: TSUBASA! XD

Hanyou Kyo: Yeah… no excuses… throw bricks at me because I'm just lazy and currently deeply amerced in the CLAMP universe yet again. *puts hands up* I'm a junkie.

So if you've given up on this I wouldn't blame you, but its here if you want to give it a quick read. :3 Enjoy mi amigas! (even if it is a little short) ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Time until Ryoko's predicted death: 1 week and two days.<strong>

**L**

The line connected with a click.

"_Hello, Ms Jones speaking_."

I took the hardboiled sweet from my mouth, coating my fingers in the sticky substance. No matter, sticky fingers always make for an effective method of quenching a momentary sweet craving, particularly when I am in a situation in which eating sweets is an impossibility.

"Ah Ms Jones, just the person I was hoping to talk to," I said, making sure to tint my English with a slight Japanese accent. "I am calling on behalf of Azabu High School, it concerns your daughter Ryoko Jones."

"_Oh it's about my _Chloe_ is it, how's she doing? You know I was more than a little surprised when you called to say she'd be taking part in that experiment, she's never really been the most sociable creature."_ Ms Jones replied.

That gave me pause for thought. A young Ryoko, or rather a young _Chloe_. I wonder if she was always as she is now, or if the strange traits she now exhibits developed slowly over the years. It had crossed my mind that perhaps her father's death had something to do with it. The fact that she refers to her parents by their names had not escaped my attention

"Yes, the school was fairly surprised when she volunteered as well," I answered "She's quite a reserved girl. But as for the experiment, Chloe is doing fine… there is one thing however. Just a minor detail that came up that left us fairly puzzled." I said, quietly licking my sugar coated fingers.

I knew I'd make use of them.

"_Oh? She's not in any sort of trouble is she?" _Ms Jones asked, a warning evident in her tone.

"No nothing of the sort I assure you," I replied swiftly. "We were just wondering if anyone named Kurai had any sort of involvement in Chloe's life, she says the name in her sleep you see."

There was a pause at the end of the line, a still silence only disturbed by the almost inaudible humming of Ms Jones's landline.

"Ms Jones…?" I spoke.

"_Sorry, I was just… I got lost for a moment. You'll have to excuse me but could you repeat the name?"_

Well this was certainly interesting behaviour. "But of course, the name I mentioned was Kurai."

Ms Jones sighed. "_I was afraid of that, I just can't believe she hasn't let go of it yet."_

Now I was completely intrigued. "Let go of what?"

"_Ah well you see, wait… may I ask why this information is necessary?"_

It took me a microsecond to fabricate a reply. "In order to determine the teenage subconscious anything muttered or mentioned in their sleep is investigated to see how it fits into their life. In this fashion we can determine what matters most to the teenage volunteers and what affects their subconscious mind the most."

Ms Jones paused, allowing her brain time to absorb my monologue. _"Oh, well I suppose if Chloe wants to take part. Why don't you ask her yourself?"_

"Outside contact would affect the validity of our result." Was my deadpan answer.

"_Ah, I see. In that case, Kurai… well Kurai is an imaginary friend Chloe developed; soon after her father's death I'm afraid."_

"An imaginary friend? And she's still mentioning him in her sleep?"

"_I know, I had thought that she had gotten over it. It lasted well into her teens you see, so of course I sought help. I was very worried about her by this time. The counsellor I took her to decided this figure, this Kurai, was created to carry the burden of her father's death. She… she was," _Ms Jones paused, taking a steadying breath.

"_I'm sorry, it's still a bit of a raw wound. Chloe was there when her father suffered the heart attack you see."_

I was silent as I contemplated this new information.

"_Is that answer sufficient?"_

"Yes, thank you. It has explained quite a bit." I replied at length.

"_Well give her my love, Mr…?"_

"Ken." I offered offhandedly.

"_Mr Ken, goodbye."_

"Yes have a lovely day Ms Jones."

The line went dead.

So, little Chloe Jones has an imaginary friend called Kurai. A friend whom she talks to, whom she mutters about in her sleep, whom she _draws_. Well, perhaps a little look around a certain someone's apartment was in order.

* * *

><p><strong>Ryoko<strong>

I studied the room critically.

Luxurious red curtains were draped over the window, trimmed with light gold. A darker pattern of swirls and spirals decorated the gold, and tassels hung on hooks at either side of the curtains. Two identical beds stood a good distance apart, a side table and bed lamps equipped. Built in wardrobes stood in a uniform line against the side wall, and a chest of draws was set against the nearest wall.

I realised, looking around, that this particular hotel had a very distinct French feel to it.

French hmm? Delightful.

"You may choose either bed and use this room at your disposal, but I must insist that the curtains remain closed. Ryuzaki has given strict instructions that all possible… shall we say 'peepholes' be dealt with, so I should warn you that drawing the curtains will set off an alarm immediately." The butler, Watari, said.

I'm still not sure if he is _actually _a butler, but since I don't know anything about him besides his name, and the fact he serves L, I've decided that's what I'll think of him for now.

Kisa let go of my arm hesitantly, stepping further into the room to inspect it with curious eyes. Her brow was furrowed with a frown. She was still having trouble accepting all of this, which was normal considering the circumstances. But I think she'd finally realized crying wasn't going to help the situation, which had led her to the state she's in now. If I had to put a name to it, then I'd suppose it'd be something along the lines of…

Stubborn disapproval.

"It's very…" Kisa began.

"French?" I offered.

Kisa turned to me, disapproval (and suppressed amusement) evidently written across her face. "I was going to say _nice_ Ryo-chan, and I'd say the French style is very elegant."

Kisa has obviously never been to France.

The butler coughed softly, drawing our attention. He appeared very calm on the outside, a very stately gentleman with impeccable manners. If I were to draw him I'd probably put him in 19th century costume, equipped with a cane and hunting hound. However, that was only my first impression. Using every artist's amazing technique of observation, I notice little traits scattered about Watari that told a different story. A small tinkle in his eye, a slight (cocky?) curve to his lips, a pointed nose and proud chin. If I were to guess, I'd say underneath that perfect gentlemanly exterior, there was a northerner tucked carefully away.

"Well then, if the young ladies are pleased with their temporary home I shall take my leave. If you should need anything I will always be near at hand." He said.

Kisa snapped to attention as Watari put a hand on the doorknob, about to leave us to our own devices.

"W-wait!" she cried.

Watari paused, glancing over his shoulder at her. That twinkle was brighter now, was he amused?

"Yes?"

Kisa blushed, twisting the edge of her t-shirt nervously in her hands. "Er, well, you see I was wondering what we're supposed to do about clothes. I- I mean the stuff we're standing up in is all we have," her face hardened suddenly and her voice grew stronger. "And if you just _have _to keep us here we should at least be able to go home and grab some clothes."

Watari considered us silently. Kisa gulped.

She turned to me desperately. "You understand right Ryo-chan? I mean _you've _been here longer then I have, you must be _dying_ to change!"

I gazed at her dully from behind my hair. "Not really." I muttered.

Frustration flashed across Kisa's face. "Oh come on! You can't be _happy _wearing the same thing everyday! Think of the sweat, urgh the _smell_." She drew her arms around her form. "Just thinking about it makes me shudder." she said.

She was shuddering.

Realisation hit me like a ton of bricks.

Kisa was _cold_.

She was wearing nothing more than a t-shirt and shorts, comfortable clothing meant for a familiar home with central heating. _Not _some French hotel full of strangers. No wonder she was uncomfortable, at least in my case my attire was warm and modest. Watari must have come to the same conclusion I had, for his expression was now troubled.

"I understand Miss Higurashi, but I'm afraid that Ryuzaki might have some objections to-"

"_There is no need to make excuses on my part Watari, I believe Miss Higurashi may have a point." _A sudden voice announced.

I froze, glancing around under the protection of my hair to find the source of the voice. A voice I knew all too well now.

"Ryuzaki?" Watari questioned in mild surprise.

"_I feel that to build a foundation of trust between ourselves and our… charges a little give and take is necessary. So you shall take Kisa Higurashi to her home while her parents are out and acquire anything she desires, of course Miss Higurashi shall have to remain handcuffed to you throughout this action, and all clothing shall have to be replaced. Matsui shall accompany Ryo-chan." _He said.

Watari was quick to recover from his initial shock, Kisa however was dumbstruck. She gazed dazedly around, her mouth hanging slack.

"Very well, Ryuzaki. I shall make the arrangements." Watari said, nodding our way before disappearing into the hotel.

Something was askew.

"Weird." I muttered, quietly and to myself.

But Kisa, who was now used to my mutterings, heard me. "I know, who'd have thought Ryuzaki would actually be reasonable."

I glanced sideward at her. "I wasn't talking about that." I said, sullenly.

Kisa hopped onto the golden bed closest to the on-suite, testing the springs distractedly. "Oh, what were you whispering about then?"

"L must have a camera fetish." I stated, bluntly.

Kisa blinked. "Huh?"

"There are cameras in our room."

Bloody brilliant.

* * *

><p><strong>Half and hour later<strong>

Now, I know staying in the same clothes for a long period of time will eventually lead to, shall we say, an unpleasant smell? But I didn't think I smelt that bad, in fact looking back over my record I'd say that at the moment I didn't even tip the reek scale. Yet here I was, sat in a car after being _ushered _forcibly by Matsui and Watari (which was all the more difficult considering my injured ankle) into the car park despite my protests that it wasn't necessary. I didn't fancy being handcuffed to someone you see, I _like _my personal space. But they _insisted _I go, which is strange considering I'm supposed to be under house arrest. What was L up to? He must be planning something, it's the only explanation.

I glared at the back of the front seat, silently scowling under the protection of my jungle like hair.

Matsui glanced around his seat, nervously gulping. "Er is something wrong Jones-san?" he asked.

I blinked. He must have spotted my displeased expression in the rear view mirror, or else felt the weight of my glare boring into the back of his head.

"No." I muttered shortly.

It did nothing to soothe his nerves. "Oh… right."

Silence settled over us. Matsui started fidgeting uncomfortably in his seat, desperately trying to think of a topic of conversation to fill the void of quiet. It was beginning to get on my nerves.

"So you're not going to try and do a runner once we reach your flat are you?" he asked, jokingly.

I raised an eyebrow, unbeknownst to the dark haired man in the front seat. Sometimes I love my hair.

"What about the handcuffs? I supposed to be chained to you aren't I?" I asked suspiciously.

Matsui blinked in surprise. "I wasn't told anything about that." He said, bewildered.

My scowl reappeared instantly. "But L-" I began.

But at that moment the car door opened with a _click_, a very ominous click. And in slid a dark haired, pale skinned, round eyed detective.

L.

He climbed very casually into the seat besides me, so that nothing but the small middle seat separated us. The battered sneakers he had crammed his feet into were thrown onto the car floor, and he pulled his knees up into that strange sitting position he seemed to prefer. He never once glanced in my derection.

"You may drive now Matsui-san," he said, or rather ordered.

I didn't bother trying to hide my fascinated shock. "Where… are _you _going?" I asked.

L pulled the tip of a strawberry lace from his pocket, popping the end into his mouth before chewing slowly.

"You don't know what your own address is Ryo-chan?" he asked.

My eye ticked.

"I know where I live, L, what I want to know is why _you're _coming along." I snapped.

L kept chewing on his lace, pulling more and more gradually from his pocket. How long was that thing?

"It's Ryuzaki, and I'm curious as to how Ryo-chan lives." He replied smoothly.

I watched him, silently seething. L didn't even bat an eyelid, he just kept sucking and chewing on that damn lace. Where's Kurai when you bloody well need him? I whirled around irritably as Matsui drove the car out of the car park, sunlight flitting across my vision. I paused. This was the first time I'd seen the sun in… how long was it? I can't tell, the days in imprisonment seemed to roll into one, giving me no idea of how long I was in that building. It felt nice to have the warm glow against my skin.

_Click._

And that cool sensation around my wrist felt nice too, smooth and slightly icy like metal. Almost as if…

I froze.

I glanced down.

"Just what the hell is _that_?"

L finally met my gaze, meeting me with a smile. A creepy little smile that sent shivers down my spine.

"Exactly what it appears to be Ryo-chan, I did mention the terms of this escapade." He said.

Handcuffed.

To L.

Oh joyous bliss.

* * *

><p><strong>A while of driving later<strong>

"So yeah my mum was always telling me I should be a lawyer or a nurse, she was devastated when she found out I was joining the police, but it's what I wanted to do. I mean all that time I spent watching the old copper movies just inspired me I suppose, the officers always looked so awesome in action!" Matsui chirped merrily.

I watched the scenery stream by behind the dark tinted windows, not paying attention to his chatter at all. This guy could give Kisa a run for her money.

"I felt kind of bad for mum though, she's such a worrier! It was always 'don't do this Matsuda' and 'oh be careful with that!' But a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do!" Matsui… wait did he say Matsuda?

A small smirk curved my lips. I glanced sideward's to find L staring steadily at the dark haired man driving the car, the depths of his black eyes flashing momentarily with a slight flicker of annoyance. My smirk grew.

"Matsuda?" I chirped.

He looked merrily in the rear view mirror at me, white teeth flashing as his lips stretched into a smile. "Yes?" he stopped suddenly, horror draining the colour from his skin. "Ah wait! No I didn't mean, I was supposed, it isn't…" _Matsuda_ floundered helplessly, his gaze flicking nervously to L.

The atmosphere was suddenly a lot tenser. I loved it. A petty victory, but a victory. A victory over _L_, no matter how small.

"I believe we have arrived." L deadpanned, already opening his door.

The car came to a halt in the familiar landscape of my apartment block's car park. Even the tarmac, as I placed my feet on the ground, felt like home. Matsuda was still berating himself for his slip up, and avoided everyone's gaze as he led the way into the foyer, his shoulders slumped. I couldn't help the pleased smile that graced my face. Perhaps this experience wouldn't be as bad as I had thought…

Then again, I had acquired a recent habit of being wrong about these things.

* * *

><p><strong>Kisa<strong>

I rooted through my wardrobe, running a critical eye over every piece of fabric and material I owned. A small suitcase was perched upon my peach coloured bed, already brimming with clothes. Watari was stood politely against the door, out of the way but prepared to apprehend me should I happen to make a run for it. Really, what kind of girl do these people think I am? Besides, with the big hunk of muscle linked to my wrist I doubt I'd have a cat in hells chance of making it past the _bed_.

I sighed.

If meat boy and Watari were here with me, then that Matsui guy will be with Ryoko… and possibly… Ryuzaki. It was just a guess, but since I have two people with me, I would think Ryoko would be given the same treatment, _especially _since she's the one who's ridiculously accused of being involved with Kira. Well it was only a matter of time before her innocence was proved, then this would all go away like a bad dream.

I zipped my petal pink bag close and gratefully place it in the extended hand of the police officer chained to me. What was his name again? Ai something? Aihara?

"Thanks." I said, smiling.

He returned the smile with a genuine curve of his own lips. Well at least the officers are civil.

Then again I probably got the better end of the stick. Matsui appeared sweet when I met him, which is a good thing if you're a normal person, but with Ryoko's personality it probably wouldn't go down as well as it should do. Then again Ryo-chan doesn't dislike me, she may find me annoying but she doesn't dislike me. So that leaves Ryuga, or L or Ryuzaki or whatever the hell other name he has. And considering his… _curious _nature I didn't want to imagine what the inspection of Ryoko's home would be like.

Oh Ryoko don't do anything stupid.

A frown puckered my brow as I climbed into the car, remorse hitting me like a ton of bricks as I watched my house slip away. Tears filled my eyes, but I wiped them furiously with my sleeve before they could fall.

Stay positive.

Oh god, I hope Ryo-chan will be alright.

* * *

><p>Next time on the cursed tongue…<p>

L and Ryoko come to logger heads, Ryoko's patience is at boiling point, and Light and Misa make their grand reappearance! Stay tuned!

Arigato to InsaneAkatsukiFangirl001 xxyangxx2006 Cassiopeja87 aetuip2 CrashingUpward Honakaa-Honami CandyIsYummyNomNom ma bud Stormygio AbyssQueen ninjakitteh monsterousmaiden646 freakyvampirecatgirl sincethelastday Dreamer of the Knight poxto nekuranekomegami theheartstourniquet SasoLOVE111 the anonymous reviewer Spirit-of-the-Rain LightningStar 0.o xpaintonthewallsx and tuwas1.

You guys rock!

By the way two things to mention!

1: Any references to the French style are a fabrication, I love French style (in reasonable amounts, hey still English remember?:3) Ryoko just seems the type to make a comment on the matter.

2: The awesome story, forever the faithful fan has been UPDATED! I REPEAT UDATED! This story inspired me to write, so give it a go, I guarantee you won't regret it!

Kyo-kun over and out! ^_-


	16. Rath, the fat but posh shinigami

Current obsession: Everything Sherlock Holmes and Vocaloid, thanks to Moka-girl! :3

*turns around in big chair, stroking a white cat."

Ah I've been expecting you. But more importantly you probably haven't been expecting me, what can I say? I got stuck in a cave XD So this chapter is very slow in my opinion, but necessary. Really the flat visit should only last one chapter, but I'm tired now and want this out tonight, as I won't have time this week to post or write anymore.

Tests are coming up. Oh joy.

Anyway enough of my babbling, enjoy! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Time until Ryoko's predicted death: 1 week and two days.<strong>  
><strong>

**Kurai**

I sat above our apartment, swingin' ma' legs and chewin on a caramel coco bar, half an ear trained on the kid an' her party as they swept into tha' buildin. The kid didn't know I was up ere, I didn't bother tellin her. I needed some alone time. Hey even shingamis are prone to philosophical moods ya know. An' I was in one now, had been since I wished Ryoko a happy birthday.

Seventeen years old, the lil' tyke sure was growing up. I can still remember her seventh birthday, quite the show… a real interestin' day… heh.

Course Ryoko pretended not to be excited, heck the kid hardly ever cracked a smile when she could' elp it. Still she couldn't' elp boundin' down the stairs, racin into the livin room and eyeing the pile of prezzies as if she'd found the crown jewels. She came dangerously close to bein a human kid that day, I had to stop it. Specially when she opened up that bracelet her mam gave her, that fiddly silver chain thing. Getting excited over arty farty stuff was one thing, but attaching sentimental value to a piece of jewellery was another.

I had to stop it.

She was smilin' at her mam, and Dianne was grinning a grin as white as the wad of chewing gum I'd stuck under the green couch the night before. They'd sat down at tha kitchen table, Ryoko wildly ripping off paper after paper, cradling each paint brush and oil pastel to her chest tightly. Her mam rolled out the cake an' candles, (I joined in, wha? I couldn't' elp meself) and then they went out to the park. I even caught the kid sayin' 'thanks' as the door shut.

I had to stop it.

It had been five years since her pops copped it, five years since the kid found out her grannie an' granddad an' mam lied to her. She had been exposed to too much kindness and goodness in the time between, an' I had to stop it, before I lost my only chance at getting rid of these godforsaken creatures. So I pictured brown pigtails instead of red, an' dark skin instead of light, an a big, toothy grin with one lone canine missin, an' I took the bracelet on a single, long claw and threw it in the ditch at the end of the gardin', running along the fields at the back.

I stopped it, an' lucky for me Dianne's trip to London proved just the opportunity I'd been waitin for, a chance to put what I'd taught the kid into practice. It turned out better then I thought, when that 'Setsuko' turned up. The kid had ta put the blame on someone, and to do that it meant 'Setsuko' had ta keep killin. To keep up the guise. I don't know what really goes on in tha head of hers, maybe over time 'Setsuko' really did become another person. All I know it I had to stop it, an' I did.

It was at this point in ma thoughts I recognised the faint buzz rippling through the air, a buzz I knew all too well. I spotted her in the distance, a small, speck of mud in a sea of blue. It was Rath, a Shinigami from back home in tha awful pit of a world. She was small and squat and sweaty, her belly was a big, pork, Buddha like belly, an' her eyes were small and clear white. Her wings were fly like an' way too small for her body, only just holding her mass in the air. She reached me, pointed mouth open an' pantin.

"Gah," she spat. "Why do you not stay in one place, Mr Kurai?"

I barked a laugh at her speech, like I always do, Rath's an old one ya see. "I do not know," I mocked in a snotty accent. "Why do you speak like a pompous twit?"

She sniffed indignantly. "You are aware, I am sure, of the reason I have been sent to you on this occasion?"

I sighed, chomped the last of ma' bar, an' licked ma' claws clean. "The old fellas' noticed then, eh?"

She nodded, folding her hands upon her lap. "That is correct, your presence is required."

"An' the kid?"

"Will be dealt with accordingly."

I squinted up at the sky, listening to Ryoko as she greeted the Fuko person awkwardly and then snapped at the hedgehog in tha lift when he tried to question her. But I wasn't worried, I didn't stop it for nothin. No one was gonna harm one hair on that girl's head, not even that ole bag of bones of a king.

"Right then, let's be off, she'll survive for a while without me." I said.

Rath looked at me sideways. "I am most happy for you," she hissed. "But not quite yet, I must rest my body in order to make the return trip."

As if I was waitin for that. I tossed her over ma' shoulder and took flight, ignoring her screams and tiny, poundin fists.

"Let us go forth to his highness, farewell yonder chocolate!" I cackled.

I threw a look over ma shoulder. _An' have a nice birthday kid._

Then we dived into the realm of utter crap and laziness.

* * *

><p><strong>Ryoko<strong>

L stared.

He stared some more.

And more… and more.

This was getting ridiculous.

I pulled on the handcuffs, intent on dragging his skinny form out of the doorway and into the kitchen. He didn't move, I pulled again but he still wouldn't budge. He was a lot stronger then I gave him credit for. I was pulling with all of my strength now, leaning back with all of my weight but he still hadn't moved an inch. Hell he hadn't even cracked a sweat yet! I heaved with even more vigoure.

"Ryo-chan, please refrain straining yourself, you'll only cause yourself injury." He said finally.

"Well move then!" I huffed. "You've been stood stock still for the past ten minutes!"

"That is because there is a lot to take in, your flat it most… difficult to survey without sufficient time."

I dropped to the ground in defeat, glaring at the floorboards behind my hair. So not only was he the most intelligent, arrogant, and goading person I had ever met, but he was also the strongest. Was there nothing he couldn't do? Nothing I could beat him in? Oh just _wait _until I get my hands on his name.

A slight tug on my wrist lifted my gaze to his face. "Come, Ryo-chan. You're wasting time sat on that floor."

An eye ticked.

I stood, refused to look at him, and marched further into my flat, avoiding the papers and piles of clothes. L's gazed was everywhere at once, burning every image before him into a safe file tucked away in that brain of his. What his brain looked like I shudder to imagine.

Matsuda was still a little subdued and eager to please L, but after his little chat with Mr Fuko he had perked up slightly. He was looking around the living room with a look of bewilderment on his face.

I didn't bother with him, couldn't be bothered. I went straight to my room, eager to be in and out of here as soon as possible, uncomfortable with having strangers in my home. When I reached my door, as familiar to me as my left hand, I couldn't help the contented smile that graced my lips. I reached out, grasped the handle and-

Stopped.

L was here. L was chained to me. L had to come into my room.

The thought was like a slap in the face. No one but Kurai and I ever went into my room, no one. It was _mine_, private, personal, it was… me, everything I ever was, everything I knew and liked and loved and dreamt about, the history of my life, the people in it, were plastered across of my walls. To let someone see that, all of that, would be like a foreign hand reaching into my soul and rummaging around in it.

My hand dropped to my side. I wouldn't allow it, _couldn't _allow it.

L watched me with probing, dark orbs. "Is something wrong, Ryo-chan?" he asked.

I swallowed. "Just remember, the stuff I need is in the living room, not here." I mumbled, turning and walking with my head down back down the hall.

L followed slowly, somewhat reluctantly. But he didn't question me, and I felt a wave of irrational gratefulness towards him. But I quickly squashed that, he was still a bratty little minx, and this was just a game to him. Who could ever feel grateful towards an alien looking detective with a camera fetish, which I still think is true, despite Kisa's muffled denial between her giggles.

Matsuda was rummaging through one of my piles, as we entered the room he pulled out a purple sock and wrinkled his nose. "Do you ever clean up, Ryoko-san?" he asked, amazed.

I opened my mouth to answer him but L beat me to it. "Judging by the evidence Matsui-san I would have to estimate the last time this flat was cleaned was two years, four months, and thirty three days ago, give or take a day or so."

We stared at him, Matsuda amazed and I, angry. L glanced at me sideways. "Is something wrong Ryo-chan, was I incorrect?"

I clenched my fists, that nickname was really beginning to grate on my nerves. "Oh nothings wrong L, I was just thinking _Matsuda_ is a really nice name." I muttered sullenly.

L's eyes narrowed a fraction of a fraction."Taking into account your sarcastic tone and shaking fists I would have to argue with that statement, you're lying."

"_Really_?"

"Undoubtedly so, your thoughts are else where."

"Oh can you tell what I'm thinking now?"

"Of course not, though that skill would be most useful in deciphering your thoughts."

I sighed. "And here I thought you knew everything."

"Not everything, for example-"

My snort through him off guard.

He continued firmly. "For example, I do not know why you are opposed to entering your room, are you hiding something?"

My muscles froze. Matsuda was looking back and forth between us, confused.

"I not hiding anything." My voice was low.

If L had eyebrows, one of them would be raised right now. "Is that so, then why don't we enter your room and gather clothes, the objective of this trip."

My throat was dry, I swallowed sandpaper. "You can't go in there." I said.

"…Why?"

I shook my head. "You just can't. Besides, most of what I want is in that corner there." I said, pointing to my corner.

L was silent, then. "Very well, my search will begin in here. But I warn you, that room will be opened to me before the end of this visit."

I head whirled around. "Wait, what search?"

L didn't answer. Instead he selected a pile of paper, and then dove headfirst into the pile, dragging me in with him.

"Stop, wait, you-!"

* * *

><p><strong>Kisa<strong>

I sipped my tea, holding a delicate china cup with careful hands. Watari sat opposite me, relaxed and tranquil, reclined in the kitchen chair.

"So when will they be back?"

He smiled. "Soon I should imagine."

"Ah."


	17. Tactical investigation

Current obsession: Inuyasha, yet again.

Kyo-kun: Yo! It's been, what? Years? I do apologise but my other story, my original story is finally taking form, and that takes priority. If you've given up I completely understand. :) So that's that sorted.

I had fun messing around with Rath and Matsuda in this chappie, hehehehehe I'm so cruel!

Anyway in this snippet Ryoko's lost drawing turns up from chapter three, so enjoy! ^_^

Oh and by the way, if you guys have noticed stories have been taken down then join the fight and the sign the petition. The link is on my profile.

Courtesy of my Moka-girl!

* * *

><p><strong>Time until Ryoko's predicted death: 1 week and two days.<strong>

**Kurai**

Dry, deserted, desolate, dead, an not a single choco bar in sight. Planes stretched for miles below me, and they were exactly that, plain. Not a single speck o' life thrived here. Just sand, sand, bones, dead fungi filled with toxins and rivers of thick black tar, runnin like a night serpent across the land.

Ah, home sweet home.

"I demand you release me!" Rath screeched, pullin an poundin at ma claws.

"Pipe down yer ladyship," I cackled. "An enjoy the ride."

She growled darkly. "I think _not_," she spat, and then she bit me, _hard_.

I howled, droppin her fat, midget body like a hot coal. She screamed, scramblin to grab hold of ma foot. I shook her madly.

"Get off!" I barked. "Ya can fall, yer nasty bug!"

"_I _am the one at fault? You sir, are delusional, you-you human obsessed child snatcher!" she shot back.

A snort sang throughout ma nose. "Tha the best ya can come up with? Wort bag."

"Home breaker!"

"Damn nit!"

"Silly twit!"

"Snotty-"

"Repulsive-"

"Annoyin-"

"Foul-"

"Stinkin-"

"Idiotic-"

"_ENOUGH__**!**__" _

Ma jaw snapped shut. Rath blanched. Slowly, we both looked up, and boy was I surprised.

"Nisp?" I asked.

The giant hulk of a Shinigami blinked huge, solemn eyes. Her skin was slimy, like bog mud, littered with bits of swamp weed an sticks. A tattered, flat tail wagged back and forth, keepin the humungous creature afloat in the air. Nisp's breathin was loud and ragged, rumbling throughout her colossal chest like an engine. Four tusks clacked together as she opened her mouth.

"Kurai," she greeted me.

A smile cracked ma face. "Well if it ain't his majesty's guard dog, you've gotten bigger, still chomping on elephants?"

Nisp didn't even bat an eye. Naw, she's never been any fun to torment, she never reacts. I'd much rather annoy Rath any day.

"He wants to see you," Nisp rumbled.

"Yeah, yeah I know, I'm on ma way now see? Waiting a while won't hurt the old fella."

"Hnn," Nisp turned her bulk slowly in the air, before wafting herself away. "Come."

Rath's wings started whizzin up. She let go of ma foot and started after our new leader. Yeah, as if she's getting away. I grabbed her leg before she could escape.

"Umph, what- what do you think you're doing? Unhand me fiend!" she shouted.

"Kyahaha, as if toots, you're riding with me. I gotta teach you one or two things bout insults."

* * *

><p><strong>Ryoko<strong>

I didn't believe him at first. I thought he was joking, _hoped_ he was joking.

But he wasn't.

He _wasn't._

L was sitting down, so I was sitting down too. My stuff, a blanket, my book and some clothes sat in a pile by my side, ready to go. But we weren't leaving, the reason… L was tidying up.

I repeat, TID-Y-ING UP.

He was working away with quick, efficient hands, looking over every article he could get his hands on and then stacking it in the appropriate pile. All of my drawings, scribbles and random notes were quickly accumulating in thick, neat piles. Books and DVD's made up another pile, and clothes another. It was the strangest thing I have ever witnessed in my flat, and that's saying something, seeing as I live with a Shinigami.

Matsuda's face displayed the dumbfounded emotions playing through my head, for his jaw hung slightly slack, as though he couldn't quite fathom what his eyes were seeing, and his brow was folded with disbelieving lines. He looked at me, as though I held all of the answers he was looking for. I cast my eyes to the floor with a frown, shrugging my shoulders slightly as an answer.

Matsuda cleared his throat. "Erm, Ryuzaki?" he asked, tentatively.

L didn't look up. "Hmm?"

"Is what you're doing… necessary?"

"Of course," L deadpanned. "Contrary to popular belief, Matsui-san, the majority of detective investigation is gathering evidence. Ryo-chan is, after all, under investigation."

Eyes widening in realisation I cursed L in my head. I knew, bloody _knew _he didn't let us out of that hotel out of the goodness of his heart. He just wanted to nose around in my flat, he didn't give a damn about my or Kisa's well being. Damn him.

Still I should have expected no less, this was L. He'd made it quite clear he'd do anything for a result. I'd need to keep a closer eye on Kisa, for no doubt L wouldn't hesitate to use her in whatever way he deemed necessary. Hell I'd bet he'd even use his own mother. A sound of contempt escaped my throat at the thought.

Dark orbs slanted towards me instantly, pinning me like a butterfly to a board.

"Something amusing, Ryo-chan?" L asked.

By instinct my head tipped, covering my eyes with an array of familiar, _safe _red hair.

"I was just wondering what you could discover from a pair of dirty shoes," I countered, gesturing to the articles currently in L's hands.

L's focus was entirely on me now, his dark gaze penetrating through my hair, my _shield_ as though it were nothing.

"A sufficient amount, actually."

A disbelieving expression wove across my features. "I doubt it."

L narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. "Is that a challenge?"

Something about his tone, so soft spoken yet… _dangerous_ put me off. I deliberated, glancing at Matsuda, who was watching our exchange with growing interest. Hesitation seeped into my veins, turning them icy. Do I dare? If I did he'd probably make me look stupid… but do I just back down?

_Oh please sweetie, we both know you never back down. It's a trait we share._

Though I was loathed to admit it, she had a point.

L was still waiting, silently, patiently, poised to act. My quick nod was the only encouragement he needed.

First he raised the trainers, eyes raking over every tiny detail as he turned them this way and that. His examination lasted a full minute, and then his monologue began,

"Bought one year, 3 months, and twenty seven days ago. You wore them five times before loosing them in your apartment. The night previous to this you wore them while walking through Mizumoto Park, the soil there has a distinct yellow hue. From the amount of mud that has accumulated on the soles I believe you left the path and wondered somewhere a little more wild, most likely a place deep in the park with thick foliage… and judging from the various twigs and leaves imbedded in the mud,

it was a clearing surrounded by trees."

Matsuda whistled. I glared.

"What you were doing in such a place however, I cannot define. You are not the type of person to take a leisurely stroll to admire the scenery, for not a single sketch of yours has depicted any sort of landscape or plant. Tell me Ryo-chan, what were you doing in such a place?"

_**I **was playing, oh honey let me show him how I play._

I grasped at my left eye, inhaling a sharp breath.

L watched me closely.

"How would I know?" I huffed. "Not every has a super brain and memory like you."

"That was _amazing_!" Matsuda exclaimed, eyes sparkling with admiration. "Really, it was- was brilliant!"

"That," L spoke. "Was basic deduction, any detective worth mentioning should be capable of such a small feat."

Matsuda quickly shrunk in on himself, looking both abashed and ashamed. L turned to each of us, taking in my smouldering glare and Matsuda's hurt expression.

"Since the matter of whether my methods are liable or not has been closed I shall continue now, Matsui-san you may assist me-"

Matsuda perked up a little bit.

L pointed to a pile of dirty socks. "By sorting through the evidence,"

He deflated instantly.

"Oh and Ryo-chan?"

"What?" I demanded, sulkily.

"Once we are finished here, your room is next."

* * *

><p><strong>Kisa<strong>

The rain tapped lightly at the kitchen window, running down the glass in rivets of crystal like liquid. I watched the waters' tracks, lost in my thoughts, resting my chin on my hand. Watari re-entered the kitchen, carrying a tray of brightly coloured macaroons. He lay them on the table at a tempting distance.

"Would you care for one, miss?" he asked, politely.

I shouldn't. I really shouldn't. My gym teacher would have a cow, no not a cow the whole _farmyard _if she found out I was snacking. But… they did look _really _nice.

"I suppose one wouldn't hurt, thank you."

Silence settled upon us as I munched on my macaroon and Watari reclaimed his seat opposite me, picking up his teacup. The macaroon, a pink one naturally, was delicious, worth every devilish calorie. My eyes scanned the plate, counting them, and it was then I noticed a single red one.

Ryoko.

My chewing slowed, worry resettling in my gut once more. Watari glanced over the rim of his teacup at me.

"You seem preoccupied," he commented, nonchalantly. "Are you worried for Miss Jones?"

"Hmmm… she's not the best with people."

A smile curved Watari's lips. "She is in good company then,"

"Ryuzaki?" I asked.

Watari inclined his head. I laughed.

"I can't say I'm surprised,"

Silence again.

"…Still, I hope they get back soon. It'll put my mind to rest, plus it's kinda lonely without her around- I mean it's not that you aren't good company! It's just…"

Watari placed his teacup delicately down. "You can't help feeling like a prisoner, it is understandable miss."

I sighed in relief, glad he understood. Despite my situation I couldn't help not holding a grudge against the grey haired butler, he was too kindly, like a granddad. Though… there was a certain _glint _in his eye, one I couldn't quite place.

"If you don't mind me asking Miss Higurashi, how long have you known Miss Jones?"

"Ryoko? Not long, we've only just become friends really. I knew her beforehand because of school but to be truthful I used to think she was strange and I made fun of her because of it. Looking back she _did _act weirdly," I snorted. "Actually she still _does_,and it's hard to understand someone so different."

Watari nodded slowly. "…You mentioned Miss Jones saving your life, is that why you chose to befriend her, as payment?"

I clacked my tongue. "At first… but then things changed, I got to know Ryoko, and she really _is _kind. I'm not saying she's perfect, _god no_, she's sulky and moody, antisocial, hard work and, well _filthy_. But she's a good person."

Watari smiled, offering me another macaroon, which (_painfully) _I declined.

"You have a very deep insight Miss Higurashi, and you sound most understanding."

I waved him off. "Not at all, just a few weeks ago I wouldn't have given anyone like Ryoko the time of day… I suppose I've grown up a little bit since then."

"Still you sound like a good friend, as Miss Jones does. She must be very courageous to have rescued you as she did."

I nodded enthusiastically. "She was! When those two thugs cornered me I thought I was a goner! But then Ryoko was there. I barely recognised her at first, she was so different. Her hair was tied back you see, but even the way she acted and talked was different, like a whole new person."

I stopped, frowning as the images of that night ran through my head.

"It really was weird, I- I don't know how she did it. I didn't think to ask, I was just so relieved. But that night, with the guys, she… almost _toyed _with them, like it was a game. Then she went even weirder, started talking to thin air, asking for names or something like that. And then, before she left, she said her name was Setsuko, not Ryoko…"

I blinked, snapping out of my thoughts, aware of Watari sitting quietly as I rambled.

"I'm sorry, I'm babbling." I apologised.

Watari shook his head. "There's no need to apologise, in fact you've been most helpful"

He stood, a kindly smile on his face. But the glint was still there, brighter then ever. Wait… did he just…?

"If you'll excuse me, I have to make a call, but please help yourself to macaroons while I am gone." he said, and then with a slight bow existed the room.

My mouth was agape.

I think… I think I was just interrogated… Watari style.

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>

"Ryoko-san, you should hire a maid, or at least clean your socks!" Matsuda scolded playfully, though his nose was wrinkled as he sorted through the mess at his feet.

Ryoko didn't answer, she was still sulking, her back to me.

So far the evidence I had gathered had proved useful in defining her character further, but useless concerning the Kira investigation. However, I was not surprised by this. I was fully convinced the evidence specific to Kira would be revealed in her room, a room I would shortly have the pleasure of investigating.

I scanned papers, most of them harvesting useless bit of information. Then… I found one in particular, a most interesting picture.

It displayed a tall, skeletal figure floating midair with its legs crossed. It was robed in a tattered cape, its face a white mask, flicking over the left of its ear. Its eyes were cat like, with two thin slits for pupils, and a chocolate bar rested on one long, clawed hand. The same clawed hand Ryoko drew on my file paper.

If I'm not mistaken… I believe I have finally found the enigma that is Kurai.

An impossibility.

A laughable notion.

A Shinigami.

I slipped the paper into my pocket before Ryoko could notice, intent of a further, more thorough examination at a later date.

* * *

><p><strong>Ryoko<strong>

"NO! L stop- you can't!" I yelled, pulling, pulling so hard on the chain at my wrist. But it did no good, he just kept going, oblivious to my desperate efforts.

"Ryo-chan we have discussed this, I am entering your room… and please, it's Ryuzaki."

"I don't care if you're the bloody queen of England! You're _not _going in my room!"

"I think you'll find I am," L deadpanned.

Panic clawed at my throat. Sweat trickled down my neck. My door kept coming closer and closer and I couldn't do anything to stop it. L was really going to do it, he wasn't going to listen. Oh who am I kidding this was always going to happen. I knew it, but I wouldn't believe it, and now it was happening.

Three steps, two, one.

I grit my teeth. "Ryuzaki,"

L stopped.

"Please."

"…"

I held my breath.

"Ryo-chan, you're making progress. Progress is most rewarding so please, allow me to progress in my investigation."

And with that L twisted my handle, and stepped inside my room. He stepped inside my head. All of my memories, my feelings, my passions were in this room. And now L was here to prod around with a magnifying glass and a metal rod.

Kurai, I needed him.

But he wasn't here.

I was alone.

_Well, not entirely angel. _

* * *

><p>Kyo-kun: Here's the thank yous for the chapter 15(which I forgot to do, gah I'm awful!)<p>

Thank you to Moonlight Myst GodsOfDeathLikeApples Rinnie-tama Youo XbreakingXpaintX Satchelle sincethelastday tuwas1 AbyssQueen poxto LightningStar 0.o Moka-girl xyangxx2006 theheartstourniquet monsterousmaiden646 and Lorem tenebrae! You guys rock!

And thanks to Emi Fumiko xxyangxx2006 XbreakingXpaintX (I love your pic by the way!) crimselle Moonlight Myst (omi rocker!) Kannasad GodsOfDeathLikeApples Moka-girl TheScarletIbis and the ever present and respected AbyssQueen for reviewing chappie 16, you guys rock!


	18. Puppets

**Current obessesion: FrostFire by Zoe Marriott**

**Okay so this is dedicated to **thetruthaboutsilver, who PM'd me personally to kick me off my sorry backside and write this bad boy. I must warn you, there's a significant turn in this chapter that will either make, or break the entire story. You see my original story- well… I didn't like it. I still don't like it, which explains my absence. So we'll se how this goes down.

Enjoy ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>

Blue.

A complete inaccuracy.

My assessment of Ryoko Jones was in no way incorrect.

Yet her room remained blue.

…interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Ryoko<strong>

This couldn't be happening. He was in my room. He was in my… my everything.

All around there were pictures, _my _pictures plastered across the walls. Eyes stared back at me, Dianne's George's, the postman's. Scenes from my childhood, my old teachers, a group of kids playing in the playground, the old lady who smelt like moth balls down the street, the vicar who was always bumbling about on his bicycle, our stupid next door neighbour and his silly cat. Everything.

But what made these different from my other pictures, what made them personal was the way I'd painted them. They weren't just carbon copies of my subject; they were my own unique spin on reality.

The old lady picture couldn't _smell _like moth balls, so she _was_ a moth or half of one anyway. The group of kids playing ring a ring a roses _were_ a ring of roses. Their hands were morphed into vanes and blood red petals.

My teachers literally _were_ the subjects they taught. Mrs Noughton, my geography teacher was having tea with Mr Dunne, my IT teacher. Only Mrs Noughton had a globe for a head and Mr Dunne was strapped to a backpack with multiple machine tentacles. He had two cups of tea, three scones and a chocolate éclair in each clawed hand.

The old vicar was whizzing around on a motorbike, not a bicycle. It was gigantic, with huge oversized wheels, a pattern of crosses decorating its black exterior, and a logo stating _JESUS IS LOVE AND OIL. _

And then there was my neighbour, Mr Lloyd and his god awful cat Molly. Mr Lloyd was busy playing the piano while Molly sang to a theatre full of people; a soprano at an opera of the highest vocation.

These were _my _fantasies. My _secret _fantasies I had taken to creating as a kid. Each was my _escape. _

Over time this room had morphed into my own little world, a world where old ladies weren't mugged, where humans weren't bad, where Setsuko did't have to kill anyone because there was no reason to.

_Here_, Setsuko did't exist.

_Here, _everyone is how they _should _be.

_Here_… is my very own Wonderland.

But now _he _washere.

Not moving, just gazing and studying with ashen eyes. It made my skin crawl, my spine shudder. It was like he was looking straight at me, into me, dissecting everything about me. Every hope, fear, thought, emotion… it was suffocating.

_Is it my turn to play yet? Oh come on honey, we both know I'd be a better choice in a situation like this. Sides, if you don't act quick the big bad detective is going to find something… incriminating. _

I know, I _know!_

My vision was blurring, I could feel myself slipping away, I could feel Setsuko taking over. But I couldn't let that happen, I couldn't let her jeopardise everything. I knew for a _fact _L would not take kindly to Setsuko. So I fought her, palm pressed tightly to my eye.

I could stop him myself.

He _wouldn't_ find it.

"Happy now?" I ground out. "It's my room, seen it, like it, go."

I tugged at his wrist angrily. But L didn't budge, instead he began ploughing forward, yanking me along with him. He came to my first wall and studied the pictures intensely. It made me fidget uncomfortably.

"Never seen a painting before?" I bit out. Oh god Setsuko was leaking through. "What do you expect to learn from _that,_ L?"

He glanced at me sparingly. "I thought we settled the issue of whether my methods are effective, Ryo-chan. And it's Ryuzaki, as you kindly called me so before." he said offhandedly.

He moved on, deeper and deeper into my world. He was tainting all of it. He was ruining all of it. And he was getting closer to finding it.

_I can handle the big bad wolf, just let me at him Red._

He went to my desk and began sorting through everything. Routing through the junk and art supplies that had accumulated there over time, through the various chocolate wrappers (which for some reason he took a special interest in) and articles of clothing. He went to my wardrobe, through my draws, to my bed.

I couldn't take much more. Panic clawed at me, howled within me, tore me apart.

He kneeled down.

NO! I couldn't let him… couldn't let him…

_There, there sweetie. You have a rest now and leave Mr Detective to me._

I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>

Curious.

I'd filed Ryoko Jones under the file of unimaginative. All of her paintings and drawings I'd previously studied were highly normal, plain even by some standards. Yet these showed a vivid eye for fantasy.

If my assessment is correct (and I have every confidence it is) then this room does not match Ryoko's personality at all.

Though… Ryoko did retrieve a copy of Alice in Wonderland from that pile of blankets when asked to take whatever she would need. It was the only item remotely related to fantasy, yet she'd deemed it precious enough to take it with her into custody. Perhaps that small item was a manifestation of this obvious passion.

A world of escape.

Escape from what? Or who?

Or perhaps, if I couple this factor with Ryoko's choice of blue walls… (which I still believe to be a complete incorrect choice of colour for someone of her temperament) then it may point to the possibility Ryoko's personality has many facets, which may stem from the fact Ryoko has a double identity, both Ryoko and Chloe Jones. The day her father died may have split these differences in two, and due to the trauma she suffered that day Ryoko may keep these difference completely separate, in order to avoid triggering flash backs.

It's plausible.

I felt Ryoko stiffen beside me as I knelt to investigate under her bed. There was obviously something worthwhile hidden under there then. I reached a hand under the bed, but at the same time something… unpredictable happened.

Ryoko knelt down beside me and snatched up my arm. I turned to her, mildly surprised, to find she had tied her hair back with a violet ribbon. Rather like the ribbon she'd worn during Ukita's death actually.

She smiled sweetly at me, which was most disconcerting.

"Hello _handsome,_"

* * *

><p><strong>Kurai<strong>

Tha King's palace ain't a palace. I don't care what no one says. It's a dump.

I fly low, followin' Nisp through the entrance, which is just a gapin' cave dug into the side of a huge mountain. Big ole scary mountain of death, or at least tha's what I used to tell the kid when she was small, that an' the tale of the great, long and down right _freaky_ sea monster tha' swam in the Tar River. Tha monster's actually a shinigami called Wata, but she didn't need know that. After all, every kid likes a bedtime story, right?

"This really is most unnecessary you big brute," Rath whined loudly.

I tucked her more securely into the nook of ma' arm. "Aw, hush didims," I cooed. "Dada' knows wha' he's doin', I am a child snatcher after all."

Her face flushed blue. "I am _not_ a child!" she hissed.

"Sure look like one though! Nyahaha!"

She huffed an' turned away, refusin' to look at me. Well, suit yerself, yer ladyship.

Nisp led us through corridor after stinkin' corridor, if ya can even call 'em corridors. Looks to me like a giant worm decided to burrow into tha mountain… maybe Wata's been around longer then I thought, eh? Hehehe.

We came to a round area where the only way waz up, so tha's where we went. Up. Nisp had a hard time waftin' her giant hulk upwards, and drops of greenish sweat formed on her rank skin. I cackled.

"Yer should lay off tha pies fatty!" I called down.

She merely continued on as though I'd said nothin'. Damn emotionless hag.

"Ya could do wit' loosin' some pounds too, midge." I said to Rath. She flushed with anger and swiped at ma face.

"What an unjust comment! Why, I'd gladly give you what for if I wasn't so disadvantaged height wise! You slimy tormentor!"

"Mother always did say I was a pain in tha ass."

"Urgh!"

We reached the top at last and went down tha last corridor. A pair of gates stood before us, broken an rustin', though I'd say in their hay day they would have been impressive. Nisp rumbled up behind us.

"Enter," she said.

"Ya sure don't waste yer words, do ya old girl?" I asked.

She just stared at me. Talk 'bout a tough crowd.

"Fine, fine, I'm goin', come on midget."

Rath pursed her lips. "I won't retaliate," she said.

"So ya accept you're a no good midget bug then?"

"_NO_ you twit!"

"You've already called me tha toots,"

"And you've already called me both a midget and a bug more times then I can count! You pig headed, unprecedented, thick skulled mor-"

"_IN!"_

We both jumped. Nisp glared silently.

"All right keep ya wig on," I said, hurriedly.

Then I turned to the door.

I sighed.

Boy was I dreadin' this.

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>

The rational thing to do in this situation, I decided, would be to block out any and all demonstrations and or inappropriate proximities aimed at myself in order to distract me from my task. Yet despite this, one word echoed inside my head.

…_handsome_?

No. Certainly not. Ryoko Jones was playing a game and despite myself I was curious as to what it would entail.

Excellent. Game on.

* * *

><p><strong>Setsuko<strong>

_Alive._

Oh honey was I alive.

I was out,_ finally_ out. I could smell, taste, feel and touch for the first time in ages. It was exhilarating. Keeping a girl locked up for so long is just plain cruelty. Where's the excitement? The danger and adrenaline I've missed so much? Where's my next fix. My blood's crying out for mayhem, for chaos, for the next kill.

But… even I can figure out I'm not getting any of that while Mr Detective is here. So for now messing with him will have to do.

I caught his arm before those curious fingers of his could catch what I know it under that bed, and flashed him a toothy smile.

"Hello _handsome_,"

No quite as dashing as my dear Kira-kun but I could make do.

L just blinked. Talk about big eyes, a girl could loose herself in those smog ridden depths.

He yanked his arm back. Touché.

"Ryo-chan, are you hiding something under here by chance?" he asked.

Bile burned my throat at the mention of _her _name as it always does, but I pushed that aside and focused on the detective. He's blunt isn't he? Quick too. No wonder _Ryo-chan_'s been so wound up lately.

"Ryo-chan?" I wondered aloud. "Cute, but try _Setsuko_, it _slips_ so much more easily off the tongue, don't you think?"

I don't know what he makes of my little announcement. His face doesn't even twitch, hard as stone. A tough nut to crack.

"Why don't you try it?" I asked inching closer, until my mouth is at his ear. "_Set-su-ko_,"

Still no reaction.

I sat back on my knees with a pout. This would be so much easier if Ryoko ever bothered to take care of her appearance. Maybe I should sneak out one time when she gives me free reign and go to the hair dresser's, I'd love to see her face when she wakes up wither hair all chopped off. Hehe.

"Temperate child,"

I snapped out of my daydream at the sound of L's voice.

"What?"

"The name Setsuko means temperate child, one who shows moderation or self-restraint."

I stared dumbly at him.

"Is that what you wished to create when you took on the name Setsuko, Ryo-chan? A Ryo-chan who could control herself? A Ryo-chan who would not commit acts against the law for example?"

I… control _myself_? Love you have no idea.

But back to L. Here I am in all my womanly charms and all he can think about is a psychotic, self-righteous serial killer. Well I hope they're happy together.

"Why would I do that?" I asked breezily. "When I've never broken the law?"

L stared at me steadily. I met his gaze unwaveringly and refused to look away, if it's a staring match he wants then I'm game.

"… Is that so? Then allow me to investigate that statement via sorting through potential evidence, which coincidently would be located in this room." He turned back to the bed and reached out his hand again.

Oh no, I don't think so big boy. I caught those wondering fingers with my own, spun myself in front of him and sat on his lap- restricting his legs. This, my dears, is a privilege saved only for a very select few. This here detective should count himself lucky.

I grinned at him. "How about we sit like this for a while instead? It's awful comfy." I teased, nose only centimetres from his own.

No reaction. Man is this guy made of stone?

"Do you have a girlfriend, Mr detective?" I asked.

L cocked his head and- _WHAM! _I was rolled over in an instant- knees pinning me to the ground, one hand whipped out from under me and pressed to my back, two bare feet jammed into the back of my knees, immobilising me. The breath left my lungs in a strangled gasp. My neck ached from its position on the floor, pain rippled through my body like a serpent.

Wow… talk about a sneak attack.

I snuck a glance at L over my shoulder. "Sure are kinky, aren't you?" I rasped.

L's gaze was level. "If this is a distraction, it is a poor technique Ryo-chan." he deadpanned.

"Setsuko," I hissed. "My name is Setsuko, Ryoko is an awful name for cowardly little girls." I smiled. "Names are important you know; so you have to get them right. They carry more power than people think, want to know why?"

_Snap- _L's attention focused like an archer taking aim at his target. "Names?" he wondered. "Are you referring to the Kira case, Ryo-chan?"

"If you call me by my name I'll let you know," I said with a wink.

He waited. I carried on. All of his attention was on me now, and safely away from my- Ryoko's bed.

"There's an old story my Dianne told me once," (That's a lie, Kurai told it me but L didn't need to know that.) "It was called 'Serious and her pocket of puppets'. It's about a witch who tricks people into telling her their names, and then curses them into being her puppets for eternity. Names can do a lot of things you see darling, they can inflict fear- you'll know that sweetie, since _your _name has criminals running for the merry hills. They can spread hope- any martyr worth his salt can do that much. They can induce power too, knowing someone's name is being in control, having that person within your grasp. Someone once told me the most ancient spell humans posses is the knowledge of names. Interesting, isn't it love? Something so trivial holds so much meaning… and then of course, the biggie- the giant cherry on top of the cake, some names can induce death."

L was still as a statue, a sturdy oak in the dead of night when not a breath of wind is out. His gaze was endless. Triumph curled within me. I felt pleasure under his unwavering gaze, his close proximity. How long had it been since I'd last touched a human being? Been as close to one as I am now? A very, _very_ long time.

"How?" he asked, quietly, powerfully. His grip tightened, I flinched.

"That'd be telling," I answered, slyly. "Besides it's just an old story, look it up, _anyone _has access to it."

Nails dug into my flesh. He coiled like a viper, sending pain throughout my veins like a thousand tiny, travelling daggers. I winced.

"How?" his tone was the same- a deadly quiet. I quivered.

"Hehehe, why don't you ask Kira-kun?" I taunted. "I'm sure _he _could tell you!"

L paused. Then something happened. Something shifted within him, clicked into place. Righto, here we go Mr. Detective, the big guns are coming out now. Ohohoho!

L dragged me up, flipped me over and suddenly I was pinned to my bed in the most uncomfortable, painful position I've ever been experienced in my life. Tears pricked my eyes. A grin split my face.

"Sadistic aren't you?" I gasped. "Feel… sorry for your," I gulped in air. "Future… wife!"

"Ryo-chan, please. Tell me what you know or things will simply become more uncomfortable for you." he said.

"Know a lot of positions, don't you?" I asked. He flexed his wrist, I suppressed a cry. Adrenaline pumped through my blood, sweet and rich and exhilarating. How I've missed this! No- this is even better then a kill! Finally, a dangerous opponent as opposed to some lowlife junkie.

"How about a different game, how's about I guess _your _name?" I asked, giddily.

L sighed. "Ryo-chan-"

"Lewis, Loki, Lesley, Lee- how about Laurel or Lawrence? No? Luke, Leiko, maybe Lettuce~?" I was so excited the pain began to fade away. It felt magnificent. "Lucifer? That's a cute name~ Kinda like you, cute and all. I think I might get used to having a guy like you on top of me."

Still no reaction. That was kind of a downer. At least a flinch or a slight blush would have been satisfactory, but no, there was nothing. I wonder if L felt any emotion at all. I'd ask Kurai later. He'd sniff it out for me.

"…How long ago was that?" asked L, changing tactic. "You were still living in England at the time, yes? In Preston, 14 Warrack Road?"

"Ryoko was, I was just along for the ride sweetheart." I answered.

"Ryo-chan… do you suffer from Dissociative Identity Disorder?" he asked, suddenly.

"I'd considered the possibility before, but now I see it is a probably explanation to explain your erratic behaviour." I made a face.

"You'll have to speak plain Japanese dear, we aren't _all _geniuses you know."

L's grip loosened. Disappointment crushed me. Is that why he was giving up this tactical route, because he knew I was enjoying myself? Damn, I'll have to pretend to cry in future.

"Multiple personality disorder," explained L, patiently. "Have you ever been to a physiatrist?"

Oh.

Oh no.

Don't go there angel. Just don't. You've hit a nerve right there, big boy. Setsu isn't game for this. No. No no no no no. Dangerous ground, very dangerous ground indeed.

I said nothing.

L raised a non-existent eyebrow.

"Since you will not tell me, I will tell you. Your mother took you to a physiatrist when you were seven years old and you attended Dr. Sinclair's sessions for six years. Tell me, did Setsuko emerge after the death of your father?"

Stop. Stop.

"Does she do things you don't like Ryo-chan?"

No.

"Has she… killed before?" Perhaps using this alleged doomed name trick you mentioned."

It's not my fault. It's theirs. They're in the wrong. I don't mean to. It happens. It just happens and it's not my fault. Shut up shut up! Yes it is! It's what you are, what you were made to do! No… it's what Ryoko made me. Ryoko? Setsuko? Ryoko, Setsuko, Ryoko Setsuko RyokoSetsukoRyokoSetsuko? What bloody difference is there? What _bloody _difference?!

"His name was John Jones, correct? Tell me… did his name have power?"

Hatred. Fear. Regret. Guilt. They mingled, curdled, choked me. Why? It's what I am, it's what I do. I bring death. End of story. I'm good at it. I like it. So why do I hate… Ryoko, myself? Is there a difference really? No, I know there isn't… but Ryoko… she doesn't. She clings to me like a lost little girl, just like that day in London. And for all my talk, for all my words of hate, I… I can't abandon her. So I'll let her use me, blame me. I'll let her… for now. For now I'll be the bad guy, the villain, the puppeteer with blood soaked hands pulling the strings behind the curtains. For now… I'll protect her.

As I've always protected her.

L was still talking but I was no longer listening. I stared at Ryoko's walls blankly with a ghost of a smile on my lips. The big bad detective was different then I imagined. He almost, almost reminded me of… no. Not yet. I'll save that judgement for later. First, the big ole detective will have to prove himself.

And he can start by getting _off me._

"Listen sweetheart," I smirked. "It's been fun and all but I'm bored now. How about you get off me and I'll show you a little something, eh?" I said.

L paused, thrown off (I guessed, since his face never changed) again by my ever changing mood swings.

"You want to show me something?" he asked. "I thought you wished to keep everything inside this room private… why the sudden change?"

"I'm a changeable person," I answered simply.

"It's in my nature… so wanna see or not?" L deliberated. "Ah come on, I promise to behave myself… unless you don't want me to of course."

Finally, after what seemed an age, L released me. I smirked. Good, it was time to do a little plotting of my own, since that seemed to be the fashionable thing to do these days. I mean, first Kurai, then Kira, then L and then Ryoko (well, she tried anyway) so I suppose I might as well give it a go. Let's have some fun. Oh and test the detective too of course. It's L's chance to pove himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurai<strong>

Man I always hated this shack. So damn dreary- an' tha's somethin', comin' from a shinigami an' all'. The ole fella was jus' how I remembered him, ole an' big an' round. A monstrous skull ball hangin' from the ceiling, trailin' chains like the sticky strings of a spider's web. His eyes an empty hole, his teeth a bared grimace. He shifted as I entered the room, shakin' the entire chamber like an earthquake.

"_Kurai_," he rumbled, loud an' grating. "_Come further in, and you too Rath."_

I glimpsed behind me in surprise. Sure enough, there was the lil' bug, clacking in her boots at me heels. She refused to look at me. So I jus' drifted further into tha' room, hopin' she'd follow ma' lead an' not stand there frozen solid like a lil' chicken. She followed me without a word.

"_So how goes your travelling in the human realm, did you think to bring this old man anything?"_

I dug into ma' cloak and brought out a choco bar. It flew through the air and seemed to melt into the old git's bulk. Ew. "There, now how 'bout we get ta' business, ya old coot? Wha' didja want?" I said.

The king made a moan of appreciation, as though he'd jus' eaten the choco bar. Double ew. "_Impantiant, aren't we? _

_Is it because of the human girl?"_ Ma' eyes narrowed."_Did you really believe I wouldn't detect her, I know everyone who keeps a note, Kurai. Tut tut indeed."_

I sniffed, pretendin' I couldn't care less. But inside I was quakin'. "So you found out she's got a note, so what? A lot o' humans have had notes, heck Ryuk's given one to that Yagami kid, right?" I babbled casually.

"_Ah yes, this Kira. Interesting fellow I must admit. But not as interesting as Ryoko… after all she is the first human death note I have ever encountered, wuite the mad scientist, aren't you?"_

Cold dread took hold of me, as though I'd just been dumped in a bucket of liquid hydrogen. "Wha'?" I asked, lamely.

"_Come now, it's no use pretending. The girl is a living, breathing death note… and thus she belongs… to me."_

Holy… no. This ain't happenin'. I don't care wha' he says this is a dream. A bloody nightmare. Can't be real. Rath clung to my leg. No.

"_I'll be interested to meet her, I'm sure she'll be glad to meet her father and besides…" _the shinigami grinned a smile like death. "_I have plans for her, plans that have been brewing since you first put that bottle to her lips."_

"How did ya'…?" I trailed off.

"_That's the shame of being a young shinigami, Kurai. You underestimate your king."_

Rath clung even tighter. She finally looked at me- an' her eyes were full of pity.

"_Did you really believe a new shinigami of your status would think of dissolving the death note into a babe's milk? Please, the thought was not your own. It was implanted, it was my order."_

"Wha' a load of bull!" I spat. "It were _my_ idea, nobody get's inside me head but _me_!" I hissed. Rath nuzzled her head into my ankle. Was she… _consolin'_ me?!

"_All shinigami are an extension of myself, Kurai. You are only free if I allow it. You are all my puppets, really what do believe these are for?"_The king gestured to the chains around him. He jangled one and suddenly I felt my heart (if I've got one) stop. I looked up. No… it couldn't… be. But it was, it was there. Attached to ma claws, to ma hands, to ma feet, to ma head there were chains. Strings. I was a puppet. A stinkin' puppet. I whipped around an' looked at Rath. She was encased in chains too.

A thousand curse words left my mouth. Mother always said I was a foul mouth.

"_BE STILL!"_ the king boomed.

My lips shut of their own accord. Suddenly every move an' thought I made was separated into two piles, two sides of my brain. Mine and His. And His were stronger.

"_This was never your plan Kurai. It never is, shinigami are mine to control, mine to manipulate. And the girl belongs to me, she is mine to use as I please and you, Kurai, will help me."_

Anger burned- white hot and scolding within me. "No," I growled. The king rumbled a chuckle. _"I'm afraid you have no choice,"_ The chains rattled again and suddenly I was forced down. My knees groaned and clicked, my joints cracked and stiffened. Down and down I went, until was kneeling, head bowed.

"_And the best part is, my dear Kurai, you won't even know I'm controlling you. Really, you should have expected no less, did you really believe you would have gotten so far without a little help?"_

Ma' head snapped up and suddenly I was lookin' directly into two orbs of endless, suffocatin' black which hid things best left to the shadows of nightmare.

"_I've been there all along." _he whispered. I was released. _"And now I'm taking control. You may leave now Rath will take you. Oh and you aren't to leave this realm until my say so, I have plans of my own for our little girl that I don't want you to mess up. That is all."_

Ma' fists curled. Ma'breath hitched. Ma' blood boiled. Rath clung on to my balled claws, piercin' herself and drawin' blue blood.

"Kurai, calm oneself!" she shouted.

"I ain't helpin' ya' wit' nothin'!" I screeched. "Ya' ain't touchin' Ryoko, ya' got tha'? Ya' ain't layin' one filthy finger on her!" The king regarded me coolly.

"_Your feelings have not changed. That's good, it's what made you my ideal choice for Ryoko's upbringing. It is rare shinigami carry emotions over from their human life."_

His words felt like a punch to tha' gut. "Wha'?" "_I am bored, you may go now."_

And jus' like that I was thrown from the chamber and sent spirallin' down and down and down to the stone floor which I hit with a loud, painful _thwack!_ The air left me lungs.

"Gah!" Rath groaned. "That was most painful," she said. I didn't respond, instead I jumped up and stalked away. Rath scuttled after me.

"Where is thou going?" she asked. "Where else?" I snapped. "I gotta get to the kid."

"But thoust cannot!" she shrieked. "It's impossible!" I stopped. I stood. I threw a glare at her. "Jus' try me."

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>

I glanced at Ryoko's slumped figure as she lay sleeping against her bed frame. I glanced down at the shoebox in my hands.

Her last words floated about in my head as I tried to pick apart their meaning.

"_Try and save Ryoko if you can, big boy."_

* * *

><p>Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Do tell me what you think of this one in particular, as I said, it'll make or break it! XD<p> 


End file.
